Of Eds and Music - Rainbow Rocks
by damnlastwords
Summary: A friendly musical event is upon the horizon and everyone are excited to participate but things get a little disturbing when three girls showed up with the intention of getting everyone adore them by force. Meanwhile, recently reformed Sunset is having a bad time getting accepted in the school while Eddy is being targeted by assassins. What the heck is going on?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And here it is. The follow up story featuring the Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and Total Drama characters. But before I do the main storyline, I'll be doing the shorts first focusing on one of the girls and another for the boys. Much like in Rainbow Rocks where new characters suddenly pop out, I'll be doing the same thing by adding some of my OCs. Don't worry, none of them would be stealing the spotlight unless I had a good reason to.**

 **Anyway, let's get the SHORTS started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension Total Drama.**

 **-Guitar Centered-**

Inside a Music Store, one of it's employees Vinyl Scratch is bopping her head as she listens to a dubstep music from her headphones while sitting behind the counter. On the other side of the store, we see two more employees Eddy and Duncan having a talk with a customer or rather giving him tips how to play the guitar.

"You see... playing the guitar is really _magical_ it's like it brought you to another world!" Eddy said very smoothly.

"As you play the guitar, the first thing you need to do is put your heart in it." Duncan said.

"Then picture yourself in front of thousands of people cheering your name, that definitely _magical_!" Eddy once again said in a smooth voice.

"You have to remember every chords, one mistake may ruin you're progression." Duncan said.

"Did you get what we said... Artstyle?" Eddy asked.

Artstyle is short boy but a lot taller than Eddy or even Whiz Kid. Artstyle has a medium length hair with colors mixed in green, blue, red and orange. He wears a white T-shirt with splashes of paint as a design underneath a white opened vest with a white hoodie, white & black shorts with matching socks, sneakers and fingerless gloves.

Artstyle gave Eddy a blank look, "I understand everything Duncan said, but yours... I didn't get any of it." he said bluntly.

Eddy chuckled, "Don't worry... you'll get it someday." he said.

Artstyle rolled his eyes as he got up, he then grabs his bag and guitar and walks out of the Music Store.

"Please do come again." Eddy called out before turning his attention to another person inside the store, "Trixie! You've been here for freakin two hours now and you haven't picked a guitar that suits you!" he said annoyingly.

"Hush! The Great and Powerful Trixie needs to find a guitar that it's best suited for Trixie." Trixie replied with a huff.

"Well, the Handsome and Awesome Eddy says hurry up! We're not getting younger here!" Eddy said back as he leans on the wall.

"I'm surprised that the two of you finally bury down the hatchet." Duncan commented as he placed a guitar in one corner.

"More like forced." Eddy replied. Two days ago, he and Trixie got into another war of words for another stupid reason, Double D got fed up with the two and decided to give them the scolding. Trixie agreed to get along with Eddy since she doesn't want to get scolded by the beanie-wearing boy again while Eddy just played along.

"Trixie seems to be a nice girl despite her bravado and all." Duncan commented.

Eddy rolled his eyes, "If she had any." he said.

"Rainbow Dash." a familiar elegant voice said as the two boys look over at the counter to see Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash entering the Music Store, "I simply don't understand why you can't just play the guitar you have." Rarity chastised.

"Sup girls!" Eddy called out.

Applejack made an annoyed expression upon seeing Eddy, "Oh howdy Eddy..." she greeted back unenthusiastically.

"What's up with RD's guitar?" Duncan asked.

Rainbow answered by opening her guitar case, revealing it to be broken with it's neck snapped and the strings are undone.

Rarity gasped, "Now I understand." she said.

"Sweet Seventh Heaven." Duncan randomly said.

Eddy then burst out laughing, "Ahahaha! What did you do to you're guitar rainbow-hair? Did you tried to smash it during a performance? If so, you didn't do a good job!" he said as he continues to laugh.

"This ain't funny Eddy." Fluttershy meekly stated.

Eddy stopped laughing, "Oh, it is to me." he said before laughing again.

"Well... if you're looking for a new guitar then feel free to look around." Duncan suggested with Vinyl nodding in agreement.

"How about this one?" Pinkie suggested, holding a purple, black-dotted guitar.

"No." Rainbow replied.

"Lookie here!" Pinkie called out, holding a banjo.

"No." Rainbow replied again.

"Super Groovy!" Pinkie said holding up a rubs.

"No Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash replied once last time in frustration while shaking her head.

"And that's not even a guitar Pinkamena." Duncan stated.

Applejack then turns to Rainbow, "Well, whatcha lookin' for?" she asked.

"That's the problem!" Rainbow said throwing her hands up in the air, "I need something that looks awesome as I'm gonna make it sound." she said.

She then gasped upon setting sights on a red, double-necked guitar hanging on the wall, without hesitation she quickly grabs it's neck only to find another hand grabbing the other neck, she turns to her right to see that the hand belongs to Trixie.

Rainbow glares at her, "Hands off my guitar Trixie!" she shouted as she pulled the guitar.

Trixie glared back, "I touched it first Rainbow Dash!" she shouted pulling the guitar back.

Eddy stopped laughing upon seeing this, "What the? Trixie, I can't believe you suddenly decided to go after that guitar when you could have that hours ago!" he ranted.

Trixie turns to Eddy, "Forgive Trixie, but I cannot let Rainbow Dash get this guitar!" she replied.

"Why you..." Rainbow growled.

"Whoa girls! As much as I like to see a catfight, but we're inside the Music Store. Could you at least, settle this in a very civilize manner." Duncan interupted.

"And that's coming from a guy who's been in jail in numerous occasions." Eddy quipped.

Applejack elbowed Eddy before speaking, "Duncan's right. Sounds to me like this makin' for a nice, friendly competition." she noted.

"That's a good idea." Duncan agreed.

"All right!" Rainbow Dash said, "Let's see who plays best." she challenged.

"A shred off?" Trixie asked with narrowed eyes.

"Shred on!" Rainbow Dash replied with equally narrowed eyes.

From out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie appeared and handed Rainbow a light blue guitar as she began to play on it, riffing on it sharply. Meanwhile, Trixie holds another guitar riffing on it about as well as the rainbow-haired girl. The two glares at each other as they continued to move their fingers across the guitar's necks, creating powerful riffs. Rainbow Dash got the upper hand first but Trixie quickly got back by riffing her guitar louder pushing Rainbow back, but the rainbow-haired girl wasn't backing down as she began to play faster and faster when suddenly her entire body was covered by an electrical aura while growing a pair of wings, ears and tail as she levitates in the air surprising Trixie and everyone.

"Woah..." Duncan said in awe.

"Wait a minute! I thought she lost her magic!" Eddy stated as he brought out his device.

With one strong final riff, Rainbow zooms down, creating a rainbow colored sonic boom spreading across the floor, blowing Trixie away. The smoke around the store clears out as Rainbow stands in the middle of her friends as they began to cheer for her victory.

Rainbow stood up as she look at herself, "Check me out." she said.

"What in Chris McLean's mind just happened?" Duncan asked as he was flabbergasted.

Eddy points the scanner at her, "Hmm... the scanner says that she does have her magic back." he explained.

"But how?" Fluttershy asked.

"I got no idea. But I'll look up to it." Eddy replied putting back the device in his pocket. Meanwhile, Trixie stumbled down on a pile of instruments while pushing away a drum, Eddy came up to her and pulled her up.

Vinyl then came and hands Rainbow the double-necked guitar, Rainbow was about to grab it but she stopped before looking at the current guitar she's holding, "Uh... she can have it." she said gesturing to Trixie, "Turns out that this one that really speaks to me." she said as she hugged the guitar.

"Couldn't agree more. The way you play that guitar was awesome." Eddy praised.

Trixie was surprised but smiled triumphantly nonetheless as she grabs the double-necked guitar from Vinyl, "The great and powerful Trrrixie always wins in the end." she said laughing evily as she raised the guitar up high.

"I doubt it." Rainbow Dash said bluntly as she passed Trixie followed by the rest of the girls. The magician stopped laughing as she raised an eyebrow at the rainbow-haired girl.

Rainbow Dash handed three dollars to Vinyl at the counter before she and the rest walked out of the store.

"Nice having business with you." Duncan said.

"Please do come again." Eddy added.

Eddy, Duncan and Vinyl then turns their attention to Trixie whom is looking at the guitar's price tag that says 12,000 dollars.

"Twelve Thousand Dollars!" Trixie exclaimed in shock.

Eddy and Duncan burst out laughing, "Ahahaha! I was waiting for that!" Duncan commented.

"Too bad rainbow-hair didn't see the tag but still... Trixie's face is priceless!" Eddy said laughing loudly while holding onto Duncan.

Trixie made an angry face, "You'll pay for this Rainbow Dash!" she called out pointing at the entrance.

Then Pinkie appeared in the doorway, "No silly! If you want it, you have to pay for it." she said with a wink before leaving.

"You heard the cotton candy-head! ~Give us the money~ The money~ The money~" Eddy said before he began to sing while dancing along with Duncan as Vinyl giggles at their antics.

Trixie let's out a frustrated sigh.

 **A/N: And that's that. The Shorts are really short that's why this chapter is short but I hope you enjoyed this short chapter cause their will be many more to go. In the next short, it will be focusing on Eddy and his band, so look forward for that.**


	2. A Windy Performance

**A/N: And here's a new chapter! This is another short and this time it will focus on Eddy and his band.**

 **That's all I can say for now so let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension Total Drama.**

Inside the secret room, we see three boys sitting on a couch with Duncan in the middle holding a tablet.

On his left was a young man with blue skin, black hair and yellow eyes. He's wearing a black t-shirt with long white sleeves, blue pants and red shoes. On Duncan right is another young man with light brown skin tone, his hair is in mixed of black and blonde styled in a mohawk, he wears a green stripe shirt, khaki pants and blue Converse. This are Blue Note and Laughing Zap respectively.

Then Eddy came to view with a can of beer in his hand, "So... how many people have been watching our video?" he asked. Eddy, Duncan and the two boys are part of a band called The ScamLords with Eddy in vocals & guitar, Duncan in guitar, Blue Note on bass and Zap on drums. The four boys just recently created a music video and posted it online.

"Four." Blue Note replied.

"By four... it means us." Zap clarified bluntly.

"Damn it!" Eddy cursed, "I thought my performance back in Fall Formal would help boost our band's existence. I guess I see the results." he said flopping down on a chair.

"I think the problem is Eddy, that we recorded this video in your garage. People nowadays, don't find that appealing." Duncan explained as opens the mini fridge and took out three cans of beer.

"Yeah. If we wanna make an awesome music video, we need to find a better location." Blue Note added while catching a beer from Duncan.

Zap tried to catch the beer but it slip through his hands.

Eddy nodded in understanding, "You're right. We need to that if we want to make everyone get blown away with our music video." he stated, "Wait a minute... blown away." he said looking down at the cloud symbol on the back of his hand, then an idea pops out of his head, "AHA! I got it!" he said.

Zap opens his beer but it quickly spills out on his face.

"What is it?" Duncan asked in anticipation, knowing well that every idea Eddy had is awesome.

"I got a good concept for our music video, but it's gonna be risky." Eddy said as began explaining his idea.

-00000-

Down in the hallways, we see Eddy and his band walking while carrying their instruments though Zap is pushing a cart with his drum set on it, along with them are Snips and Snails.

"Remember... all you had to do is record everything." Eddy instructed the two boys.

"But what if Vice Principal Luna arrive?" Snails asked something smart for once.

"Don't worry. If she ever arrive, you won't get into to trouble only the four of us, and if she ask why you're recording our performance, tell her that you just doing it because it's fun." Duncan reassured.

"Wow! You guys sure are brave to do something like this." Snips commented.

Eddy chuckled, "Like what my brother says... If you wanna make a name for yourselves, you gonna take the risk, that or die trying." he said as they head over the school's library.

Inside the library, we see a young tall woman with pink skin and dark purple hair wearing a brown vest over a white shirt, green skirt with flowery designs and brown boots, monitoring the place. This is Cheerilee.

A lot of students are currently studying inside the library and amongst them is Sunset Shimmer. Ever since the Fall Formal, Sunset has changed for better however she is still far from being forgiven, a lot of students would often sent glares at her making her shrink to her seat.

But thankfully for her, their attentions were later drawn away from her when Eddy and his band entered the library carrying their instruments. Sunset raised an eyebrow when she saw Snips and Snails in one corner holding their cameras.

The boys then positions themselves in the middle of the library as Cheerilee marches towards them.

"Excuse me. But what are you boys doing? This is a library and not a place where you can-" the student teacher tried to talk them out but was cut off when Eddy gently placed a finger on her lips.

"Ssshhh..." Eddy gently said, "We're gonna blow... you... away..." he said in a very smooth voice making Cheerilee blushed, then he looks at Blue Note and Zap, "HIT IT!" he ordered.

Zap and Blue Note began to play their instruments at the same time earning more attention, then Duncan followed as riffs his guitar as other more students entered the library including Jimmy and Sarah, then Eddy began to play his guitar as began to sing.

 _I'm used to feel like I'm under the sun_

 _Born on a Sunday in the house of the Rising Sun_

 _The clouds are black, but I refuse to run_

Some students is beginning to bop their heads from the music while Snips and Snails happily records them.

 _I could see through the smoke_

 _I could feel it_

Everybody is now feeling the music even Cheerilee who despite how much she wants to stop them, can't help but listen while tapping her foot. Then the band hits chorus.

 _Live and let live_

 _Take it all away_

 _Fight another fight_

 _Fight another day_

 _Everything has changed, but the truth remains_

 _I'll fight until my fist are bleeding_

 _Hearts stops beating_

Then to everyone's surprise, Eddy used his wind element to create a gust of wind inside the library as hundred of papers flies all over the place, however it just added excitement to their performance as everyone cheered loudly. Meanwhile, Sunset hid under a table when she noticed that Snips and Snails are beside her. The trio stares at each other for a minute before they smiled as Sunset pulls them in a hug.

 _Woah - oh - oh - oh!_

 _Woah - oh - oh - oh!_

 _Woah - oh - oh - oh!_

Eddy continues to sing with all his heart out and accompaniment of the flying papers around them certainly added more feels on their performances.

 _I'll fight until my fist are bleeding_

 _Hearts stops beating_

They ended the song by doing one last beat on their instruments before doing a pose. Everyone cheers at them for the performance but it was short-lived as Vice Principal Luna entered the library with a stern look.

"You boys seem to have fun. But don't you know that making music inside the library is very disrespectful." the vice principal said with a cold voice as the boys nodded in response, "Good! Cause after school, you four will serving in detention." she stated.

Eddy smiled, "Sure thing. But first... LIVE AND LET LIVE BOYS!" he shouted.

And with that. The band began to play with Eddy using his element sending many papers flying as the students cheered while Vice Principal Luna and Cheerilee looks at them in shock. Meanwhile, Sunset with Snips and Snails watches them from a distance with smiles on their faces as a single paper flew in and blocks the screen.

 **And that's the second short! Sorry if it's really short but the length of this chapter seems fit for me. Hope you like Eddy's performance. If you're wondering what's the song is, it's titled _Rising Sun_ by _CFO$._ Also, do you like the early appearance of Sunset? For me, she deserved at least one appearance during those shorts.**

 **Next chapter will be with Fluttershy, so stay tuned.**


	3. Hamstocalypse Now

**A/N: And back with another short featuring Fluttershy, Rarity and Double D. This chapter takes place after the events of chapter 2, so you'll find out what happened to Eddy.**

 **That's all I can say for now and let's get this engine started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension Total Drama.**

We see Rarity and Double D walking down the streets as they head towards the Animal Rescue Center that Fluttershy works on.

"I can't believe that Eddy and his band would do such a thing inside the library, I understand that they want to make a name for themselves but doing it inside a place where people study is really atrocious." Rarity lamented.

"I was thinking the same thing. But knowing Eddy, he must have followed his brother's advice." Double D said with a sigh. He knows Eddy would take risk and to his surprise... it payed really good. Their video that was recorded by Snips and Snails inside the library was an instant hit, he even heard Eddy and his band celebrating loudly inside the detention room.

"Brother? His older brother! The one that abused Eddy as a child." Rarity gasped.

Unbeknownst to Eddy, everyone from the school has learned about that he was an abused child after Ed and Rolf accidentally blurt it out of the cafeteria which Double D didn't appreciate. The beanie-wearing boy then advices everyone to not mentioned Eddy's childhood in front of him, everyone agreed but they still feel bad for the short boy and can't help but resent his older brother for a bit even though Double D has told everyone that the brothers are in good terms now.

"Yes Miss Rarity. But please... his older brother is change man now, you know that he's the one who helped Eddy and the others to save me back when I was possessed by Araya." the beanie-wearing boy defended.

Rarity sighed, "I know... but it's really hard not to think that Eddy actually suffered such childhood... I can't even imagine myself with such childhood or worst to Sweetie Belle!" she said while shivering.

Double D puts a hand shoulder, "Well... it's really wonderful that you're good sister to her." he reassured.

"Thank you Eddward." Rarity said with a smile which Double D smiled back.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something." a jealous voice broke their stare.

The two turn ahead to see that they're already in front of the Animal Rescue Center with Fluttershy giving them a very cute glare.

"Heavens Fluttershy! Don't give us that glare! My goodness! I never imagine you to be such an overprotective girlfriend." Rarity teased.

Fluttershy lost her glare and began to blush, "N-no... I'm not..." she denied.

Double D chuckled, "Don't worry Miss Fluttershy. Rarity and I are just having a conversation about Eddy's act earlier to his horrifying childhood." he explained.

Fluttershy then shivered upon hearing again about Eddy's childhood, "Oh... why Eddy's older brother had to be such a big meanie." she said. Even though, Double D has explained to her that Eddy's brother was now a changed person, it's still doesn't change the fact that he ruined the ex-scam artist's childhood.

Double D sighed at the timid girl's comment.

"I think we should stop talking about Eddy's childhood and let's focus on what we came here for." Rarity said trying to change the mood.

"Good idea, Miss Rarity." Double D replied as the trio entered the building.

-00000-

Inside a dark room, a creak was heard as the glass door was opened by Fluttershy whom then turns on the lights, she is then followed by Rarity and Double D.

"Thanks for coming Rarity and Eddward." Fluttershy said as she placed her bag on the receptionist's desk, as did Rarity, Double D didn't bring his bag as he left it inside his Retro Van, "The rescue center needs all the help it can get." she said.

"Oh, but of course darling!" Rarity said as she kneeled and petted a puppy on a basket, "Helping cute little puppies and kitties will never go out of style." she said as she nuzzled her face on a kitten.

"Like I said before Miss Fluttershy, despite my schedule I will always have time to help you." Double D said.

Fluttershy pouted, "Eddward... I told you just to call me Fluttershy. We're a couple now, and calling me 'miss' is kinda awkward." she said.

The beanie-wearing rubs the back of his sheepishly, "Sorry about that Fluttershy... I'm still getting used to it." he said.

Fluttershy giggled, "It's okay." she said as he walks towards a small room encased by a glass.

"You two are such a lovely couple!" Rarity cooed, "Oh how I wish I had a prince of my own." she said.

"Prince?" Double D echoed.

The two then followed Fluttershy inside the small room, "Once a year, a lucky volunteer gets to clean the hamster habitat." the timid girl said as they looked at a large hamster habitat which is covered in grime an filth on the inside, "Eddward and I signed up for it months ago to be sure we'd get it." she said as she opened a tube of the habitat, "House Cleaning." she called in a singing tone through the tubes.

"Messy! Messy! Messy!" Double D said with squinted eyes at the habitat as his hands began to twitch, his face looks like he was about to go to a war against mutated filth... like he ever say that loud.

Rarity looks around nervously, "Oh..." she started, "Uh, Eddward... Fluttershy darlings, aren't hamsters... umm... rodents?" she asked as the hamster began to move inside the tube as they head towards the habitat's exit.

Double D chuckled, "They sure are." he replied, "But they're the type of rodents that people love to keep as pets and companions." he explained.

"Eddward is right." Fluttershy said with a smile, "But they're cute and cuddly like bunnies." she said as the hamsters got out of the habitat one by one, "Okay every hamsters, follow Rarity into the next room." she started, "She'll take good care of you while Eddward and I give your home a nice scrub." she explained.

"Finally! Let's get this cleaning started!" Double D declared as he brought out a cloth and a sponge making Fluttershy giggled.

Meanwhile, Rarity has a face mixed in disgust and nervousness as she lead the hamsters out of the room.

-00000-

After an hour of vigorously cleaning the hamster habitat, Fluttershy smiled as she finished her part then look at Double D before giggling, "Oh Eddward... do you really need to wear those?" she asked.

The boy in question is currently wearing an orange goggle, a face mask and white latex gloves, "Well Fluttershy... while I love cleaning, I prefer not to get covered by dirt as I clean." he explained before taking it off.

Fluttershy giggled again when they heard a banging sound, the two turn around to see Rarity banging her fist on the glass window with a look of panic, then she quickly backs away as several objects began to fly around her.

"Rarity!" Fluttershy exclaimed as she she opened the door followed by Eddward.

"What in the name of Araya is going on?" Eddward asked in confusion.

The two looks around and to their shock, the hamster are going on a riot. The hamsters are running around, fighting each other and some even rides the poor puppy and kitten like a rodeo horse.

"Ooh, Ahh!" Rarity said as she began to explain, "Well, Carl Pettington's coat just begged to be accessorized." she said holding up a male hamster, "But Amelia Furhat refused to be left out." she continued as she holds up a female hamster, "And got Curtis Pawpower to chew right through Carl's little scarf." she said at a large hamster intimidating the others before putting on a scarf, "And before I knew it, I had a habitat wide feud on my hands." she finished, "Also I named them." she bluntly added.

Double D raised an eyebrow, "Really?" he said.

"Ladies and gentlehamsters, please!" Fluttershy called earning the attention of every hamsters, "Now, I know you're all upset but why don't we all head back into the habitat and talk it over?" she kindly said.

Rarity then holds up the two hamsters on her palms as Carl tried to kiss Amelia in reconciliation but the female retaliates by tearing it's coat as the hamsters began to fight again.

"HAMSTOCALYPSE NOW!" Double D randomly shouted.

The girls gasped in panic as Rarity grabs and empties her bag, she then proceed to chase after Curtis and managed to catch him inside her bag. Fluttershy decided to the same, as she empties her bag a tambourine fell out as it hits the floor, it's jingling sound somewhat hypnotizes the hamsters.

Double D noticed this, "That's it! Fluttershy play the tambourine." he said.

Fluttershy nodded as she picks up the tambourine and began playing an upbeat melody, Rarity and Double D began to dance at her beat as the hamsters began to follow her. Fluttershy then threw the tambourine in the air before catching it as it fell, then she began to glow brightly while gaining ears, a pony-tail and wings as she continues to play.

"My words!" Double D gasped, "She's still have her magic." he said.

As the hamsters got back inside the habitat with Fluttershy closing the small room's door.

Fluttershy then turns to Double D smiling at her, "You know... you really look good with those wings." he said.

The timid girl blushed, "Thank you Eddward." she said.

Then Double D's phone began to ring, "Oh... I had a text." he claim before looking at his phone, "Uh-oh!" he gasped.

"What? What is it?" Rarity asked in worry.

"Cameron just texted me! Eddy and his band just snuck out of detention! And they're heading in the town's library to make a music video!" Double D explained.

"Goodness gracious! We have to go there and stop them!" Rarity declared.

As the three fixed up the place in haste, Rarity made a comment, "Huh, I never would've guessed that hamsters could be so touchy about fashion." she said earning confused looks from the couple.

Meanwhile, Curtis whom still in Rarity's backpack came out snapping his fingers in style.

 **A/N: And that's the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it especially the little moments between Fluttershy and Double D. Next chapter, it will focus on Double D's dilemma... something about his family.**


	4. Dramas and Dreams

**A/N: And back with a new chapter. This short involves three things: Double D's current family dilemma, a new bully and a somewhat music video. And for those whose asking whom Rarity is gonna be paired with... to be honest... I got no idea.**

 **Anyway, that's all I can say for now and let's get this chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension Total Drama.**

It was another fine day in Canterlot High as every students happily roams around the school grounds. Well... almost everyone. One, there's Sunset whom is still getting glares from everyone and second, Double D is seen sitting on the school's steps with both hands on his face while Scootaloo and Fluttershy sat on next to him in each side.

"Oh Eddward... I never expect this to happen to you." Fluttershy commented.

"Neither did I." Double D grumbled.

Last night, his father came home with a shocking revelation. It was revealed that Double D's father had a daughter from another woman before he married Double D's mother. This caused a tension between his parents and what make things worse, is that Double D's stepsister was about to move with them.

Things were resolve earlier this morning after his father explained about his stepsister's situation, but he was still irked at his father.

Double D sighed, "I'm so pissed off to my father. I can't believe he hid the fact that we we're he's second family for a long time! And he told me never to lie! Such a hypocrite!" he spatted.

"Eddward... I think you're father did that so you wouldn't feel like he's treating you like a replacement." Fluttershy reassured.

"I would never think of that! But if he just told us long time ago then I would have understand! But no! He choose to tell us where things are doing great for my family!" Double D stated angrily.

Fluttershy puts a hand on his shoulder, "Give some time Eddward... things like definitely takes time to heal. So please Eddward... don't get stress over this." she said calmly despite the scary look on his face.

Double D's face turns calm as he looked at her before smiling, "Yeah... I'll do just that." he replied.

"And I hope, you forgive you're father. You can't stay mad at him forever." Fluttershy added.

Double D sighed, "I will... I will..." he said.

The three sat in silence for a minute when Scootaloo spoke.

"So... have you met you're stepsister yet?" Scootaloo asked.

Double D looks at her for a minute before sighing, "She's coming today. I don't know much about her but all I know that she's a year older than me." he replied.

"I hope you two get along well." Scootaloo said.

"Well I hope so Scootaloo. She must be really excited that she's gonna live now with different people." Double D said sarcastically.

"Don't be like that Eddward. At least give her a chance, who knows, she might be a nice person." Fluttershy chided.

Double D sighed again, "All right... I'll try." he replied.

"Oh no! Not just try... you'll do it!" Fluttershy warned.

Double D stares at her for a minute before chuckling, "Okay Fluttershy... I'll give her a chance." he said.

Fluttershy smiled, "Good." she said.

After that, the trio decided to enter the building. Meanwhile, we see Eddy and his band walking in the hallways while being greeted by everyone... mostly to Eddy.

"Sup Eddy bro!" Sandalwoods greeted.

"Hi Eddy!" Sweet Leaf followed.

"Nice day today huh." Indigo Wreath greeted.

"Eddy! Fight on!" Rose Heart said.

Eddy looks back at them in confusion, "Uhh... thanks?" he replied before turning to his bandmates, "I know our school's social atmosphere just improved since the Fall Formal but aren't some of them being TOO nice to me, I know it's not a bad thing but it feels... weird." he said.

 _"If only he knew."_ Duncan, Blue Note and Zap thought at the same time, referring about everyone knowing about Eddy's horrifying childhood.

As the four enters the door of their designated class, we see Double D and Fluttershy pass them by. Scootaloo left the them a minute ago as she went to her classroom.

"So... how does it feel having you're magic back?" Double D asked.

"It's actually good... though I'm still wondering why I got them back just like with Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said.

Double D hummed, "It's either a portion of the magic you've obtained from Princess Twilight's crown remains inside of you or it might be something else." he said.

"Does Eddy have information about it yet?" the timid girl asked.

"Not yet. His older brother hasn't been replying as of lately." Double D replied.

Then the two noticed Snips and Snails running towards them.

"Out of the way!" Snips shouted as they pass by the couple.

"Snips! Snails! What are you running from?" Double D called out.

"Silent Knuckles! It's Silent Knuckles!" Snails replied back.

Then everyone began to move out of the way when a large boy walks pass them. The boy was has slightly fat physique with a Caucasian skin tone. He wears a white t-shirt with a face of an angry grizzly bear underneath a black vest, brown shorts with multiple pockets and a white sneakers. He also wears a dark bonnet and a dark visor. This is Silent Knuckles.

Fluttershy got scared by his appearance as she hid behind Double D as the beanie-wearing boy sighed once again. Ever since Sunset became a better person, Silent Knuckles unceremoniously took her position as the school's resident bully, but fortunately for everyone, Silent hasn't done anything rude or cruel. He just walks around intimidating other people with his poker face glare however if you provoke him, then you're up for a beating.

Double D's thoughts when he saw Silent standing in front of him. Everyone in the hallway were tensed as the two stares at each other intensely. After a minute of staring, the two began to walk away from each other with Fluttershy following Double D but the two boys spared one last glance at each other before walking again.

Alejandro along with Blueberry Cake are standing in front of a locker witnessed this, "Jesus Christ! That was intense." Alejandro stated in relief with Blueberry nodding in agreement.

Then Normal Norman peeks out from the locker, "Is it safe to come out now?" he asked.

"Do you really need to hide in there?" Alejandro asked back.

-00000-

Later the scenes change to a large park with a circular platform in the middle while being surrounded by crystal blue water. A bridge illuminated with red, yellow and green lights can be seen connected to the rest of the park. A lot of trees can be seen around the park and are illuminated by many lights with different colors and at the entrance is a large arch also illuminated with bright blue lights.

It's currently night time but the place is bright, thanks to the numerous lights all over the park. We then see Double D and Fluttershy standing in the middle of the park. Double D is currently wearing a black & blue jacket with a white hoodie over an orange & red zigzag shirt, black pants and white sneakers while Fluttershy is wearing a pink bolero over a red & green shirt, green skirt, pink stockings and blue boots.

The scene became slightly blurred as a sound of a keyboard began to play. Double D stares at Fluttershy with a solemn expression as the pink haired girl closed her apologetically before turning around and walks away from him as Double D began to sing.

 _You turned your back, and walked away_

 _Without even leaving a single word_

 _Inside my shivering heart, I cried out like a child_

He then stretched his hands forward trying to reach out for her, but she's long gone.

 _"Don't go, Don't go, please..."_

The scene the began to clear, as Double D is seen in the park alone holding a rose while he continues to sing.

 _I turned my back, and walked away_

 _Before my tears fall, I must move on_

 _I pretended that I hate being too happy_

 _Bluffing that I had to let go my ideal future... (Future...)_

The scene then change of Double D and Fluttershy back to back with both eyes closed.

 _An irretrievable wish... (Wish...)_

 _(Ah...)_

The scene change back to the park with Double D still holding a rose standing on the bridge.

 _As I first gather the present, I seem to first throw away my past_

 _In this limited memory, within time_

 _The only thing left there... My existence_

Double D looks up to see Fluttershy smiling, she then slowly walks towards him but only to walk pass him as she met up with Sandalwoods waiting behind him. Double D looks back at them sadly before looking away.

 _Slowly, from your memories, it, will, fade..._

Fluttershy and Sandalwoods smiled at each other before walking away, as Double D seemingly disappears from the bridge, leaving only the rose he had on the colored ground as the keyboard sadly plays it's last piece.

-00000-

Rainbow Dash woke up in her bed on a sitting position with a very red face, as both of her hands slowly moves to her face.

"What kind of dream was that? Why did I had a dream about Double D and Fluttershy breaking up?" she asked to herself before looking at the alarm clock which says 10: 02 PM, "Oh man..." she groaned, "I think my crush on Double D is giving me dreams of them breaking up in a music video..." she said, "Though... I gotta admit... he's quite a singer in my dream but does he sing in real life." she thought out loud.

In Double D's house, we see the beanie-wearing boy sitting on the front porch playing his guitar when he suddenly stopped.

"Umm... why did you stopped?" a girl sitting right next to him asked. She has a medium-length dirty blonde hair with orange eyes. She is currently wearing a long-sleeve blouse and blue carpenter pants and pink slippers.

"I don't know Hannah..." Double D replied revealing the girl's name, "But I think someone with a rainbow hair will be getting a scolding from me tomorrow." he said.

 **A/N: And chapter done! I hope you all like that. The girl in the end is Double D's stepsister if you guys are wondering. Anyway, if you're wondering what song that's been used in this chapter is an English translation of a vocaloid song entitled _Y to Y_ sang by a male vocaloid. For visual presentation, watch the video MMD Break Up (Touma/Mikoto), that's where I based Rainbow Dash's dream in this short.**

 **The next short will be about Pinkie Pie! Yippee!**


	5. Pinkie on the One

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter. In this chapter, we'll be focusing on Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and slightly with Ed.**

 **I got nothing to say, so let's get this chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension Total Drama.**

It was another fine day in Canterlot High but one person is seemingly not having a fine day.

Coming out from the Student Council Office, Rainbow Dash is seen walking around wobbly.

"Uhh... why do I always get scolded by that sock wearing nerd." Rainbow Dash grumbled, "I shouldn't have told everyone about my dream last night. Well... at least I found some closure." she said.

Earlier today, Rainbow Dash was talking about her dream last night of Fluttershy dumping Double D over Sandalwoods. However with some really, really bad timing, the timid girl overheard this and misinterpret that Rainbow is spreading rumors about her which caused her to run away crying. Rainbow along with everyone wanted to clear the misunderstanding but she was far gone.

Fluttershy would then avoid Rainbow Dash for the entire day which caused confusion to everyone who has no idea of what happened earlier. Rainbow then sought help with the rest including Eddy & his crew. Later, Eddy and everyone locks the two inside one room where they began to talk things, Rainbow then explain everything to Fluttershy, clearing out the misunderstanding though Rainbow also admitted that she still had a crush on Double D but reassured Fluttershy that's all she can go and supports their relationship. The two finally reconciled after that.

Why she was scolded by Double D if things are already settled.

Well... let's just say that Double D doesn't appreciate spreading rumors wether intentional or not, especially if it causes trouble to Fluttershy then you're really in for a scolding.

In one intersection in the hallway, we see a group of teens which are Eddy, Sandalwoods, Rose Heart, Sophisticata, Artstyle and Cameron hanging out with the first three sitting on the floor.

They were laughing while Eddy told everyone the time he and Double D caught Ed sleepwalking while eating the food of the entire cul-de-sac. They're were all laughing loudly that they didn't noticed Rainbow Dash walking tiredly towards them, then the rainbow-haired girl then fell down on the laps of the three persons sitting on the floor surprising everyone.

"Hey! What gives rainbow head? Get off! You're heavy!" Eddy yelled in annoyance.

"Pipe down Eddy! I'm tired and I want to rest my legs after getting scolded by Double D. And buck you Eddy, I'm not heavy!" Rainbow Dash replied rubbing her cheeks on Rose's knee.

Everyone raise an eyebrow, "Umm... how does getting scolded gets you tired?" Artstyle asked indecorously.

Rainbow then turns to her fellow multi-colored hair, "Well I had to sit for an entire hour in seiza-style while listening to Double D's scolding non-stop." she explained earning a nod from everyone.

"That's what you get for causing trouble to Fluttershy." Eddy said.

"I said I was sorry! I didn't even meant to almost spread such rumors." Rainbow whined.

"Umm... Rainbow Dash, aren't you suppose to find a drummer for your band?" Cameron asked.

The suddenly all of Rainbow's energy miracurously came back as she quickly stood up much to the relief of the three on the floor, "You're right!" she said, "Where's Pinkie by the way?" she asked.

"I think cotton candy head is in the school's kitchen along with Granny Smith and Ed." Eddy answered.

"Thanks." Rainbow said before sprinting away.

Everyone was silent for a minute when Eddy spoke, "I can't believe that despite all the sports she partaken, she's still gain weight." he bluntly said.

"Yeah dude." Sandalwoods agreed while rubbing his lap as the rest nodded.

-00000-

Inside the school's kitchen, we see Pinkie Pie along with her boyfriend Ed listening to Granny Smith's instructions.

"Just remember." the old woman started, "The most important thing about sugar buttered cocoa cookies is to fold your batter." she explained before handing Pinkie a bowl and spoon while Ed grabs another bowl, "Too much arm turning will turn your cookies tougher than a lump of coal." she added with a wink.

Granny Smith then proceeded to go to the other side of the kitchen, as Pinkie and Ed started to stir the batter happily like they we're instructed.

Then Rainbow Dash then entered the kitchen, "Come on Pinkie." she said putting her hands on the table, "You're supposed to help me find a drummer for my band." she said.

Ed frowned at the rainbow-haired girl's impatience but kept silent nonetheless.

"I guess I could fold a little faster..." Pinkie said when an idea came in to her mind, she then began rummage inside the cabinet flinging out many objects while Rainbow Dash was completely oblivious to what she is doing as Ed chuckled at his girlfriend.

"Most people don't know how hard it is to find someone who could use both hands the way a drummer does." Rainbow Dash stated.

Ed scoffed, "How come I found one so easily." he stated while Pinkie brought two spoons and began stirring the batter on two bowls very fast.

Rainbow Dash raised her arms in the air, "Easily? You formed your band months ago! So, of course to you it's easy!" she said.

"I'll bet." Pinkie said as she stirred her bowls so fast that it was flung in the air, spilling the batter everywhere.

Granny Smith then heard a crash, she then turns around, "Aaa..." she gasped with wide eyes.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are covered with batter with the bowls on their head while Ed kept on stirring his bowl despite getting covered by batter. Pinkie smiles nervously while Rainbow glares and growls at her.

-00000-

Later in the soccer field, Teddy is seen running catching a ball while passing-by Rainbow Dash, Pinkie and Ed whom are sitting on a giant banner with two buckets of paint beside them.

"Now, it's important that our banner looks awesome." Rainbow claimed, "So feel free to use as much glitter as you want." she said as she and Ed began to paint the banner.

Pinkie Pie then looks behind her, when she found something before running to get it.

"A drummer just can't be anybody." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Au Contraire... anybody can become a drummer. Just look at Cameron." Ed said.

Then Pinkie came back with a huge glitter jar, "Of course!" she said as she began to beat the bottom of the jar in some sort of rhythm as glitter rains down on the banner.

"I see you're point Big Ed. But they need to have the right instincts, you know?" Rainbow noted.

"That I can agree with." Ed replied.

"Totally!" Pinkie said before pinning the glitter jar between her legs and continues to beat and with one last beat the jar sends out a burst of glitter spreading around the banner... and Rainbow Dash as well.

Rainbow Dash coughed hard as her entire body was covered by glitter, she then glared at Pinkie with gritted teeth while said girl just smiled at her with her hands on her chin and elbows on top of the jar. As for Ed, he was laughing at Rainbow with his trademark goofy laugh.

And when things can't get any worse, Eddy and Duncan arrived, "Hiya Ed! Hiya Pinkie! Heya... Glitter Dash." he greeted them one by one before he and Duncan burst into laughter.

As two pair of hyenas walks away laughing evily, Rainbow groaned before covering her face with her hands.

-00000-

Later, we see the trio in the cafeteria sitting in one table along with Rarity, Applejack, Rolf and Alejandro.

"So boys, how's your band doing?" Alejandro asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Rolf says that we're doing good." Rolf replied while munching a big piece of meat... despite being an Eco-Kid.

"Yeah. We've been practicing a lot." Ed added before taking a bite of a chicken drumstick.

"Come to think of it, I never once heard you sing Ed, so I'm kinda curious to you're singing." Alejandro stated.

"You'll see soon enough." Ed replied before drinking an Apple Cider.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash is still talking about what a good drummer is to her friends, "It's gonna be someone with a lot of... energy." she explained while looking disappointed.

Pinkie then squeezed a strawberry figment on her drink, "Absolutely!" she said as she stirred her drink which produced a likely sound, the pink head then began to tap her spoon and fork on her plate, glass, tray and on the table in a catchy rhythm.

Alejandro noticed this, "Uhh... what the heck is Pinkie doing?" he asked but was ignored.

"I mean, a lot!" Rainbow Dash said, "Energy, enthusiasm..." she noted while completely oblivious to Pinkie's tapping, the pink head was so having fun that she began banging the table loudly causing Applejack and Rarity to drop their food and spill their drinks while the boys casually lifted their trays so their lunch won't get spoiled.

Applejack then jumps off the table grabbing the spoon and fork that Pinkie is using, "Pinkie!" she called out.

"Whaaaattt?" Pinkie asked in a whiny voice. The stare for a minute and the moment Applejack let's go of the spoon and fork, Pinkie resumes her tappings much to the cowgirl's disbelief.

"Uhm... should we stop her?" Alejandro suggested turning to the boys only for his eyes to widen when he see Pinkie tapping her spoon and fork on Ed and Rolf's head respectively.

"Nah. She's just having fun." Ed replied not bothered by the tappings.

"That's just how Go-Go Pinkie girl does." Rolf added.

"Uhh... if you say so." Alejandro said unsure. He was about to bite on his sandwich when Pinkie began to tap on his head.

"They have to carry the whole band on their shoulders." Rainbow Dash explained with a dejected look, then Pinkie trotted while tapping on the table, bowl and Rainbow Dash herself, the rainbow-haired girl got annoyed at her antics, "Ugh, Pinkie!" she shouted before looking at Applejack and Rarity.

"We've got to find an outlet for all that energy." Rarity said while Pinkie taps on her and Applejack's heads.

Just then, Rainbow realized something, she then smiled widely.

Later, the gang with the addition of Fluttershy, are now inside the music room watching Pinkie Pie play the drums, the pink head beats and crashes the drum with such energy that it impressed everyone. Then all of sudden, Pinkie began to glow bright pink as she slowly ponies up as she floats up, making everyone gasped in excitement.

"Wow!" Ed cheered in excitement.

"Rolf's eyes are not deceiving him! Go-go Pinkie girl has her hocus pocus back." Rolf commented.

"I'm still trying to get used with this magic shenanigan." Alejandro stated.

With one last beat on the drums, Pinkie drops down to her seat breathing heavily with her tongue hanging out and hair is messy.

"Whatever made you think of Pinkie for the drums?" Rarity asked.

"I dunno." Rainbow Dash replied with her arms crossed, "I guess I have a sense for this things." she said.

Ed rolled his eyes at Rainbow's comment but smiled nonetheless. Pinkie beats the drum and cymbals one last time before smiling at everyone.

 **A/N: And that's with the new chapter. It's Rarity's turn in the next chapter, so look forward for it.**


	6. Player Piano

**A/N: And back with a new chapter. But before that I'm going to announce that I'll be putting The Icon of Kiyosumi is on indefinite hiatus because I'm suffering author's block for that fic. Of how long, I don't know but don't worry, for those whose a fan of Kyoutarou Suga, he will be added in the Of Eds and Franchise starting in this chapter and as for the Saki girls... there are other more fics where they're the main characters so it's fine not adding them here.**

 **Anyway, let's get this chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension Total Drama and Saki.**

As the sun shone down the Canterlot's school grounds, students are seen walking around with their friends. Amongst those is Double D whom is showing around a new student.

The new student is a male. He was tall with a slim yet fit physique, he has a shaggy blonde hair and red eyes. He is currently wearing a blue t-shirt with a electric fist logo underneath a black hooded jacket, a pants with a Union Jack design and blue & white sneakers. This is Kyoutarou Suga.

"Wow! This school is definitely a lot friendlier from my previous school." Kyoutarou commented.

Double D smiled at his comment, "Why thank you. Truth to be told, Canterlot wasn't as friendly as it is today." he said.

"How so?" Kyoutarou asked.

"Well... before most students only hang out with their own kind such as Athletes and Techies and worse of all, even they tried to band together a certain bully would drive them apart." Double D explained.

"Really? How did you deal with it?" the blonde boy asked.

"With the help of a certain transfer student from a foreign noble country. We managed to unify the entire student body and brought down the bully." the beanie-wearing boy elaborated.

"Wow! That's amazing. I wish my previous school was like that, I only had a few friends there but half of them only treats me with less respect." Kyoutarou said with a sad face.

Double D then puts a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry. If it's fellowship that you want, then you can definitely find it here. Plus, I'm you're friend now, so don't feel bad." he reassured.

Kyoutarou smiled, "Thanks." he said, "By the way, what happened to the bully?" he asked.

"Oh... she learned her lesson. She's trying her best to change her ways but that proves to be difficult since many of the students in this school haven't forgiven her yet." Double D answered.

Kyoutarou flinched, "Yeowch! Guess her deeds aren't easy to forget." he said, "But what about you? Have you forgiven her?" he asked.

Double D nodded, "I am. And I'm one of the few persons that is helping her redeem, after all, she was pretty misguided in the first place." he said.

"I see. Your a really nice person, Eddward." Kyoutarou said.

"Please... call me Double D or Sockhead." Double D said.

As the two made their way to the entrance, none of them notice Rarity struggling to push a black grand piano across the sidewalks leaving a trail of skids marks. Rarity's hair was messy and she was sweating like a storm as she continues to shove the large musical instrument towards the building.

She then stopped pushing for a minute, "Come on, Rarity! You simply must get this piano to band practice!" she said to herself, as began pushing the piano again only moving it with a few inches, "What kind of person doesn't put piano on wheels!?" she asked herself before falling on the ground after a struggle.

She then quickly stood up, "Oh... just look at me... I'm a mess." she moaned, dusting herself off before her eyes began to wander, "What I need is a bit more muscle." she said, she then noticed three dark-skinned boys digging around the grass for who knows what.

Rarity smiled upon setting sights on them, "Oh boys!" she called in a sweet tone. The three boys who are Rover, Fido and Spot looks up from their digging to see Rarity fixing her hair while leaning on the piano, giving them an alluring presence. The trio of boys smiled widely at her with their turning into diamonds.

-000000-

In the school's hallway, we see Dawn and Taro hanging out in front of their lockers as the other students passes them by.

"So hows band practice is going?" Dawn asked after placing her books in her locker.

Taro closed his locker before answering, "It's going good. I'm still in shock that Ed can actually sing like that. Proves that he's more than meets the eye." he said.

Dawn giggled, "So what are you gonna do now?" she asked.

"Ed told us to come to the gym and practice, I guess Ed wants to have everyone have a taste with our music firsthand." Taro replied with a grin.

Dawn giggled again, "It sounds like him." she said.

Taro was about to speak again when he noticed something far behind Dawn, "What in the world?" he said with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Dawn asked in confusion before looking behind her, "Oh my..." she said in surprise.

Trudging their way in the hallways, they saw Rover, Fido and Spot also known as the Diamond Boys struggling on carrying a black grand piano with Rarity sitting on top.

"The weirdness in this place never cease to freak me out." Taro said with a blank face.

With Rarity and the boys.

"I simply can't thank you enough." Rarity said in appreciation, "And while I'm a bit repulsed by your musky smell..." she began, "I can appreciate that you're diamonds in the rough." she complimented earning a smile from the boys.

They then suddenly came to a halt when they saw a huge crowd of students untimely gathered around the hallways, thus blocking their path. The trio of boys glared at the crowd before charging in shoving and pushing anyone out of their way, "Excuse me! Pardon me! Excuse me! Thank you!" Rarity said apologetically at every students that got shoved or pushed, one of them is Alejandro who was sent flying head first on a trash bin.

As Rarity and the boys got out from the crowd, Cameron shouted at them, "Wait till we tell Prez about this!" he called angrily while waving his fist.

"We're sorry!" Rarity called back.

-00000-

Later, we go to the music room where Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie along with Eddy and his band are hanging around after practicing their music... well, Eddy and his band that is, Rainbow Dash's band haven't started yet as they are waiting for a certain fashionista.

"Ugh..." Rainbow Dash moaned, turning around, "Where's Rarity?" she asked in frustration.

"That gal probably wants to make some sort of grand entrance..." Applejack said while holding her bass, then she saw Eddy and Duncan playing their instruments in front of each other, "... landsakes... what are the two of you doing?" she asked.

"What's it's like we're doing, we're practicing just in case someone challenged us in a bass battle or guitar battle." Eddy replied annoyingly.

"Yeah! Who knows when you'll get challenged." Duncan stated.

"That's ridiculous! The bass and guitar only exists to played fur music not fur such things as bass battles." Applejack chided.

"That's your opinion. Hardcore music fans like us thinks different." Eddy replied back.

"Yeah!" Duncan said.

Applejack sighed, "Ah furgot whom ah'm talkin' to." she said in frustration.

"Oh... I wish Rarity would arrive now." Fluttershy muttered.

Blue Note and Laughing Zap was about to exit the room, when the door suddenly burst open hitting them square on the face before sending them flying on the side, "TA-DAAAHH!" Rarity exclaimed with a smile and her arms outstretched on top of the piano while being pushed by the Diamond Boys.

"Told ya." Applejack said bluntly.

"Are those the Diamond Boys? And did they just carry a piano with Rarity on top?" Duncan asked in confusion.

"I think they did. Along with falling on Cinderella's charms." Eddy replied with a blank look.

Rainbow then walks towards Rarity, "Rarity..." she started, as the said girl got down the piano while dusting herself, "... couldn't you have chosen a more portable instrument?" she asked.

"Like a pianica." Eddy suggested earning a few chuckles from everyone.

Rarity cringed from the said instrument, "Heavens no!" she replied, walking over the piano, "The grand piano is the most refined and elegant of instruments." she started, "With it, I will be to express my full musicality." she said, readying her fingers.

"Wow! Way to express a boring instrument even more boring." Eddy commented getting a soft elbow from Fluttershy.

Then a loud sound from a timer being held by Pinkie was heard causing Rarity to stop, "Well, our time is up. I guess we'll have to move our practice to the gym." Rainbow suggested as Pinkie stuffed the timer in her hair while Duncan helps Note and Zap up.

"Good idea! Ed's band are gonna play there later, might as well check out his style of music." Eddy said which got Rainbow's interests.

Applejack then puts an arm around Rarity, "Guess you're gonna express your 'full musicality' clear across campus." she said bluntly.

"Huh?! Aww..." Rarity moaned in disappointment.

Then Pinkie Pie sat on top of the piano, "Or, you could play this." she declared while showing a silver colored keytar, "It's part guitar, part keyboard." she explained, "It's a guitar-key!" she claimed.

"You mean, a keytar." Rainbow corrected.

"Po-Tay-Toh, To-Mah-To..." Pinkie quipped with a shrug.

"She got a point." Eddy said.

Rarity then took the keytar from Pinkie and began to play a few notes, getting fascinated really quick the fashionista began to dance as she continues to play more notes, "Ooh! Ooh! Oh my!" she exclaimed in delight as she continues to dance while playing the keytar. Then suddenly she began to glow and levitate in the air, growing out her ears and a spiraling ponytail on her hair.

Everyone watches her in awe.

Eddy pointed his device on her and saw that Rarity gained her magic back, he didn't say anything but smiled instead.

"This is the second time I saw something like this." Duncan commented.

Blue Note and Laughing Zap looks at her in shock before rubbing their eyes.

Rarity finished her small performance by sliding on top of the grand piano earning a smile from everyone.

"Well then..." Applejack began, "... how 'bout you take that keytar and move your tail to our next rehearsal space." she suggested.

"Fine, fine." Rarity replied, "I don't suppose..." she asked, but the Diamond Boys quickly understood what she meant as they grinned and nodded eagerly. The boys then lifted the piano with Rarity on top of the piano again much to the perplexed looks from everyone, Rarity and the boys exited the room with the fashionista playing the instrument one last time.

Eddy then laughed, "Haha! Like my brother always say... grand appearances always earns grand attention." he said, while everyone flinched upon mentioning his older brother, "What's up with you guys?" he asked in confusion.

 **A/N: And that's that! I like you like the chapter focusing on Rarity. Also, I hope you like the addition of Kyoutarou Suga in this fic. Next chapter, will focus on both Ed and Rolf, so look forward for that.**


	7. When Ed and Rolf BREAKS!

**A/N: And now back for more Of Eds and Music shorts and this time, fan favorites Ed and Rolf's turn to shine. I'm also happy that people like the idea of Kyoutarou Suga addition in this fic, guess we're the only ones who really appreciate this character.**

 **Anyway let's get this chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension Total Drama and Saki.**

After the whole fiasco with Rarity. Everyone are currently inside the gym having a good time while waiting for Ed and his band's performance. Sunset Shimmer is also there but would cling close to Double D and Fluttershy as she still getting glares from other students. The transfer student Kyoutarou Suga is also there introducing himself to everyone.

Rarity then approaches the Diamond Boys while handing them bottles of water, "Here you go boys. I really can't thank you enough for assisting with my piano." she said with a delightful smile. Rover gave her a smile, Fido bashfully rubs the back of his head and Spot gave her a thumbs up while drinking the bottle.

Silent Knuckles then enters the gym, his presence immediately scares several students, he ignores them before taking a seat in one corner. Snips and Snails meanwhile, are readying their phones to record the band's performance.

Dawn is mediating on the floor when her eyes open before smiling, "I feel the positive aura in this place, they're all excited about the band's performance." she said.

"Ah don't know about the aura thingie but ah agree that ah'm excited to hear Big Ed singing." Applejack commented placing her bass down the corner.

"I'm looking forward to see what instrument Rolf is playing." Duncan said.

"Who else are part of Ed's band again?" Rarity asked.

"Aside from Ed & Rolf, there's Taro, Cameron, Artstyle and Vinyl Scratch." Eddy counted.

"Vinyl Scratch? I never knew she's part of Ed's band." Dawn stated.

"Well lumpy recruited her after seeing her DJing back in the Fall Formal. He said she fits to the theme of their band." Eddy replied.

Rainbow Dash then turns to Pinkie Pie whom is kicking her legs back and forth while sitting on top of the grand piano, "Pinkie! Can you at least tell us what type of music Big Ed's band had?" she asked in frustration.

"No can do! I made a Pinkie Promise with Big Ed that I will not tell anybody." Pinkie replied before going inside the piano.

"You heard her, rainbow-head. Cotton Candy head knows better not to break a Pinkie Promise." Eddy said.

Pinkie came out of the piano, "Exactly!" she said.

Rainbow Dash sighed in disappointment. Meanwhile, Double D is introducing Kyoutarou Suga to Fluttershy and Sunset.

"Miss Sunset, Fluttershy. I like to introduce Mister Kyoutarou Suga, he's a transfer student from Japan like Taro." Double D introduced.

"Nice to meet you both." Kyoutarou greeted.

"Uhm... hello..." Fluttershy greeted very softly.

Kyoutarou raised an eyebrow before turning to Double D, "Uhh... did I said something wrong?" he asked.

Double D sighed, "Don't worry. My girlfriend is really, really shy when comes to meeting new people. But you'll get along with her." he said his timid girlfriend blushes.

Kyoutarou then turns to Sunset, "Hello Miss Sunset, it's nice to meet you." he greeted.

The bacon-haired girl looks at him nervously, "Nice to meet you too... did you... already heard about me?" she greeted back before asking while rubbing her arm.

"Oh about your bullying. Don't worry, I don't mind. Edd said that you're a change person, so I'll take his word." Kyoutarou reassured.

"I see... I guess you heard about that too." Sunset stated.

"About what?" Kyoutarou asked in confusion.

Sunset blinks as Double D leans to her ear, "He isn't aware yet of the magical things going on in this place." he whispered.

Sunset nodded, "Uhh... nevermind. Forget what I said." she said.

Kyoutarou raised an eyebrow while Fluttershy giggles.

Back to the guys. Rainbow Dash turns to everyone, "When are they going to start?" she asked impatiently.

"Well... this is Ed we're talking about, so I get a feeling he's gonna start things with some sort intro like what professional bands do in their concerts." Eddy explained.

Suddenly the lights in the gym turns off.

"Hey! What gives!?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

Then the lights on the stage opens as a riffing sound of a guitar was heard.

"Told ya." Eddy said.

"Judging from the heavy sounds of the guitar, my guess is that their of music is Heavy Metal." Duncan stated.

"Goodness! You mean the music where you hear the singer screaming." Rarity gasped.

"Who knows." Duncan said with a grin.

Alejandro ran up to them, "Guys!" he called out getting their attention, "It's starting." he said.

"No shit! Captain Obvious!" Eddy said back.

Then Taro suddenly came on stage playing his black & blue guitar.

"Ah! It's Taro." Dawn claimed.

Behind Taro another sound of a guitar was heard, then came out Artstyle playing his white guitar with a splash of color red, green, orange and purple.

"Welp! There's Artstyle." Eddy said.

"That's a gnarly guitar he had." Rainbow Dash commented.

Then Rolf came on stage playing his yellow colored bass followed by Vinyl Scratch as she got on her DJ booth.

Applejack blinks, "Ah didn't know that Rolf plays the bass too." she stated.

"Neither do we." Rarity said.

"Huh. Vinyl is indeed part of their band. Surprise that they managed to convince her." Alejandro stated.

Then Cameron came on stage surprising several Techies as he sat down behind the drumset and began to play a slow beat.

"Guess Big Ed is right about the fact that everyone can become a drummer." Rainbow Dash said.

"Of course he does!" Pinkie said before gasping in glee, "He's here!" she announced.

Like what Pinkie said, Ed appeared on stage holding a mic as the playing came to a sudden halt before everyone playing again with a much more heavier rhythm as they began to jump around and banging their heads.

"Is this what you call heavy metal!?" Rarity exclaimed.

Duncan was banging head, "Nope! It's called Nu Metal!" he declared.

"Go Lumpy! Go!" Eddy cheered as Ed began to sing.

 _I cannot take this anymore, Saying everything I said before_

 _All these words they make no sense, I find bliss in ignorance_

 _Less I hear the less you say, You'll find that out anyway_

"Eddward... Big Ed's singing scares me..." Fluttershy said hiding behind Double D.

Kyoutarou looks at with a raised eyebrow before shrugging as he enjoys the music.

 _Just like before..._

Taro then joins the vocals as the band hit chorus.

 _Everything you say to me, Takes me one step closer to the edge_

 _And I'm about to break, I need a little room to breathe_

 _Cause I'm one step closer to the edge, And I'm about to break_

"Ah admit ah'm not a fan with this kind of music but ah'm impressed with Big Ed's singing." Applejack stated.

"The rest are also good! They're almost like professionals!" Dawn claimed.

"They sound better than us. We really need to step up our game." Rainbow Dash claimed as she focus her attention to the band.

 _Shut up when I'm talking to you_

The moment he screamed the next line, Vinyl began to scratched madly as Ed getting so pump up that he activates his elemental ability as his whole body began to spark making him glow brightly.

"Oh my! Ed got so excited that he unconsciously activated his magic." Double D stated.

Kyoutarou was looking at Ed with wide eyes, wondering of what he's seeing is real.

 _Shut up, Shut up, Shut up_

 _Shut up when I'm talking to you_

 _Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up_

"Heavens! I hope he doesn't get a soared throat from all that screaming." Rarity gasped.

"Don't worry Cinderella. He's trained for this." Eddy reassured.

 _I'm about to BREAK!_

Rolf, much like Ed, got pump up as well as he activates his elemental ability making every object except their instruments float in the air, not only objects but everyone except for his band mates began to float in the air as well.

"Woah!" Rainbow Dash said kicking her legs in the air.

"Weeeee! This is fun!" Pinkie cheered.

"AAAKK! Put us down!" Eddy yelled while trying to grab something to kept him from floating.

 _Everything you say to me, Takes me one step closer to the edge_

 _And I'm about to break, I need a little room to breathe_

 _Cause I'm one step closer to the edge, And I'm about TOOOOOO BREAK!_

Ed ended the song after a long growl. Ed smiled before looking at his band mates, "That was awesome guys!" he cheered as he gave everyone a high-five.

"Rolf never felt so alive! It reminds the son of shepard of the first time riding a mountain goat." Rolf stated with a big grin.

"I don't know what to say about that but I totally enjoy it." Taro said.

"I'm glad you guys are having fun." Eddy stated, "But he have one request... and no, it's not an encore... GET US DOWN FROM HERE!" he yelled from the ceiling.

Ed and his band looks up to see everyone hanging on the ceiling. Eddy is clinging around a beam like sloth, Alejandro is doing the same thing with his teeth chattering, Dawn is holding up with a calm expression, Duncan is hanging on another beam with Blue Note hanging on his leg while Laughing Zap hanging on Blue's legs.

Rainbow Dash is barely hanging on while Pinkie, Rarity and Applejack hanging on to her, "Girls... I think you should go on a diet." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Rainbow Dash! Are you calling us fat?" Rarity snapped.

Kyoutarou was hanging on another beam with a deadpanned expression, "Edd... is there's something about this school you haven't told me yet?" he asked to Double D, whom is right next to him hanging as well.

The beanie-wearing boy chuckled nervously while Fluttershy clings to his chest and Sunset clinging on his right leg.

Ed looks at his band mates before they burst out laughing.

 **A/N: Hope you guys like the new chapter. The song used in this chapter is titled _One Step Closer_ by Linkin Park which I don't own. Two more shorts before the actual story and next will be about Applejack.**


	8. A Case for the Bass

**A/N: Time for a new chapter! Glad that everyone likes previous chapter and about Ed's band, it's a cross between Linkin Park and Hollywood Undead which by the way are my favorites. Anyway, in this chapter it's Applejack's turn to take the spotlight and look out at the end, we'll see a glimpse of the secondary antagonist in this fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension Total Drama and Saki.**

It's another fine day as we go to Applejack's barn-like house with a garage sale currently taking place. Several students are there to look around such as Velvet Sky, Teddy, Sandalwoods, Eddy and Cameron. Currently, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Ed and Double D are inside the kitchen fixing up some snacks and drinks.

"Ah can't thank ya guys enough for coming today. And ah appreciate for helping us set up the sale." Applejack said with a smile.

"No pleasure Miss Applejack. I must say this is a well-organized garage sale you're family had." Double D replied.

"Yeah, you're garage sale are far a lot better compared to Eddy's." Rainbow Dash said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Eddy yelled from the outside.

Rarity puts a hand on her forehead, "I still can't believe he tried to sell his own school picture portrait." she said in frustration.

"Or his collection of tiger-stripes underwear!" Pinkie Pie claimed loudly.

Everyone cringe from what she said.

"What in the hay that slimy Eddy thinking selling those?" Applejack asked rhetorically.

"For money-money which he calls honey." Ed replied.

Everyone minus Pinkie looks at the yellow skinned lump weirdly.

"That was a rhetorical question Big Ed and ah had no idea what to think about what ya said." Applejack stated with a raised eyebrow.

Double D then decided to change topic, "So how's band practice?" he asked.

Rainbow Dash pumps her fist in the air, "Oh yeah! We're soooo rocking!" she declared.

"But we're still nowhere near as good as Big Ed's band." Fluttershy added deflating Rainbow Dash's ego.

The rainbow haired girl sighed before turning to Applejack, "Hey Applejack. Do you still have time to practice after this?" she asked.

Applejack nodded, "Sure. We're about to finish anyway." she replied while carrying a tray filled with drinks and snacks.

Then suddenly Eddy's head pops up from the kitchen window, "Uhh... guys, we had a problem here." he announced.

Double D sighed, "What is it this time?" he asked.

"Granny Smith accidentally sold Stetson's bass." Eddy bluntly answered.

"WHAT!?" Applejack shouted in shock dropping the tray she's holding which fortunately was caught by Ed and Pinkie from getting spilled.

-00000-

Later, outside we everyone gathered around while looking at Granny Smith sitting at a table with an open cash box where Teddy drops a dollar after buying.

Applejack then closed the cash box as she spoke, "Okay Granny, one more time. When you accidentally sold my bass at the garage sale who did ya sell it to?" she asked.

"And sold it for two dollars." Eddy quipped earning him an elbow from Rarity.

Granny Smith thought hard, "I sold it to the owners of that new pawn shop." she recollected, "Uh, Flibbity-Flabbity, something like that." she added.

"Flibbity-Flabbity?" Eddy repeated before his face deadpanned, "Not those two." he said.

"You know them Eddy?" Double D asked.

"Encounter them several times from different cities all around the world." Eddy claimed before turning around, "I know where that stupid pawn shop is, so follow me." he said before walking.

"Lead the way Eddy!" Double D stated.

"Follow Eddy!" Ed happily claimed as Pinkie rode on his shoulder.

"Yeah! The sooner we get Applejack's bass back, the sooner we get to practice." Rainbow Dash said as everyone followed the ex-scam artist.

-00000-

Later, everyone arrived at the pawn shop which filled with many items on the shelves, display cases or the floor.

"Now... where are those two streches are?" Eddy mumbled while looking around.

"Welcome to the grand opening of the Flim-Flam Brother's Everything-Under-the-Sun-Emporium!" a voice exclaimed as everyone turns to see two tall identical man standing in front of them. Both are wearing a blue & white striped shirts with black bow tie, white pants, white & blue shoes and had the same shiny red hair. The only thing that differentiates the two is that one has a moustache.

"If you want it-" Flam began as Flim jumps into his arms, "-we've got it!" they said together.

Eddy deadpans further, "Oh boy..." he said.

"Need a pogo stick!" Flim offered while bouncing on one.

"A bowling ball." Flam offered while holding a pink bowling ball.

"A stuff clown." Flim offered holding a ragged clown doll.

"Whatever this is." Flam said holding up a strange object.

"I see that you're advertising is still top-notch." Eddy praised them with a blank look.

The brothers then noticed Eddy, "Well... if isn't it Cash Money Eddy." Flam started, "The young man who works hard to earn cold but honest cash." Flim finished.

Rarity then looks at Eddy with a raised eyebrow, "Since when did you get such title?" she asked.

"If you travel around the world, you'll be surprised to hear that my name is all over the place." Eddy replied before turning to the brothers, "Anyway... I didn't come here to jawjack cause cowgirl wants something from you." he said jabbing his thumb at Applejack.

The Stetson-wearing girl nodded, "Ah'd like that bass." she said pointing at the bass displayed in a corner.

Flim brought the bass in front of her, "I can give you this bass for a non-negotiable price of one thousand dollars." he said.

Applejack had a fearful look on her face as Rarity, "Why you only paid Granny Smith two dollars for it!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah! That isn't right." Double D added with his hands on his hips like a disappointed father.

"Yes, well..." Flim started, "We have to cover our overhead and transportation cost." he said.

Eddy rolled his eyes, "Seriously you two." he stated.

"Look! Granny should've sold my bass." Applejack stated, "Ah'll give you the two dollars back and we'll call it even." she said with everyone agreeing.

"Likely story." the brothers argued.

"It is!" Applejack claimed glaring at the brothers, "That's mah bass!" she insisted.

"And can you prove that this is, in fact, your bass?" Flim challenged.

"Her initials are monogrammed right on the strap." Rarity noted, as the brothers looks at the strap and saw that Applejack's initials are stitched on the leather.

"That could mean anything..." Flam stubbornly stated, "... it could stand for..." he started.

"... Aardvark Junior!" Flim claimed.

"Anvil Jokers!" Flam said.

"Or Animal Jane." Flim finished.

"Or Apollo Jenkins, or Ayane Jax, or Albert Jefferson, or..." Ed counted until Eddy grabs his mouth shut.

"We get it Ed." Eddy said in annoyance.

Then Flam got into Applejack's face, "Why, I bet you can't even play the bass, Applejack!" he claimed, "If that is your real name..." he added.

Rainbow Dash then got into Flam's face, "Of course, that's her real name!" she argued.

"And she DOES play the bass!" Pinkie said while rocking a wooden horse wildly while Ed is behind her tangled by a jump rope.

Applejack then took the bass from Flim's hands and began playing, she strum the bass in a catchy rhythm while moving her fingers around it's neck surprising the brothers while everyone watches her in awe. And with one final riff, Applejack blasts out an energy wave blowing away the brothers' faces and hair, then it died down revealing that Applejack has pony up as the girls cheered for her.

"Cool!" Ed claimed.

"I think it's safe to assume that everyone finally gained back their magic." Double D stated.

"Oh yeah." Eddy said while pointing his device at Applejack.

"Perhaps this is really her bass..." Flim admitted still in shock while Applejack offered them the two dollars back, "But there's still the transportation cost and overhead." he said as the brothers fixes their hair.

"Don't forget the stocking fees!" Flam added.

"Wouldn't dream of it brother." Flim finished.

Applejack sighed in defeat as everyone glares at the brothers.

"That's it! You two just crossed the line for being so unreasonable!" Double D said in anger before pulling out a metal bat from his hat, "Normally I wouldn't solve things through violence." he said while Ed puts on some brassknocks while viciously glaring at the brothers.

Eddy then stomps forward in front of the brothers, grabs their collars and pulled them near to his face, "Listen here streches! Me and Stetson don't get along well but I respect her as a hard worker, a family person and a musician. And I won't let some lousy, second rate, unreasonable con-artist like you take something from her! So you better give her bass back or else!" he threatened making the brothers sweat in fear.

Applejack looks at Eddy, she was surprised that he thinks of her that way making her smile a little.

"Then again..." Flam began, "I suppose we can work out some sort of... trade?" he offered.

Applejack smiled brightly while Eddy looks unsure, "Why do I get a bad feeling about this." he stated.

-00000-

Later, we see Applejack looking miserably while wearing a banana costume in front of pawn shop, "Come on down to the grand opening of the Flim-Flam Brother's Everything Under the Sun Emporium." she announced unenthusiastically as Granny Smith walked by.

"Since when do you play the bass?" Granny Smith asked in confusion. Applejack strums her bass a little before slapping herself on the face.

On the other side of the streets, we see Ed, Edd and Eddy watching her with bewildered looks.

"I knew there was a catch." Eddy stated.

"I agree." Double D said.

"Should we call Applejack, Bananajack now?" Ed asked stupidly.

"NO!" Eddy and Double D shouted at the big lump.

As the beloved trio began to jawjacked one another, unbeknownst to them, in a nearby cafe we see a girl with purple hair styled in sharp pigtails with blue eyes and light skin tone, she is wearing a blue jacket over a lavender frilly dress that ends above her knees, purple striped socks and blue boots.

The girl took a sip of her tea before glaring at the boys from the window... more specifically to Eddy.

 **A/N: Who's that girl? She'll be revealed in later chapters. Anyway, we had one more short before the actual story starts so please look forward for it.**


	9. Perfect Night in the Carnival

**A/N: And I welcome you all to the last short chapter before moving on to the actual story. This chapter is based from the Perfect Day for Fun Short but the difference is that Twilight Sparkle isn't part of this and is replaced by Sunset Shimmer. And another difference is that instead of the Rainbooms, Eddy's band will be performing in their stead.**

 **Anyway, time to get it on with this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension Total Drama and Saki.**

If you think we're starting another story somewhere in Canterlot High then your wrong. In one Saturday night, we go to a carnival where we see a lot of students and even staffs from Canterlot High going around having fun such as going on rides, playing games or just plain hanging out as friends.

Currently, we see Double D, Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer walking through the crowds with the bacon-haired holding the hems of Double D's shirt.

"I can't thank you two enough for inviting me... I know we just recently became friends but I really appreciate the two of you giving me company." Sunset started.

Fluttershy giggled, "It's no problem Sunset." she said.

"Besides... we're keeping our promise with Princess Twilight that we'll look after you. And despite what others think, Fluttershy and I can see that you're a change person Miss Sunset. Princess Twilight will be happy for you." Double D stated with a smile.

Sunset looks at them in awe before smiling as she wipes a single tear from her right eye, "Thank you... I'm so glad to have friends like you two." she said with a sincere smile.

Fluttershy then hugged her as Double D puts a hand on her shoulder as the three continues to walk through the crowds.

-00000-

In one part of the carnival, we see Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Eddy and Duncan doing a high-striker game with Curly Winds, Tennis Match, Mystery Mint, Indigo Wreath, Artstyle and Cameron watching them.

Duncan was the first to try but didn't reached the top, "Dang it!" he said.

"Oh look at me! I'm a delinquent with muscles but had a strength of a child." the owner mocked causing several bystanders to laugh as Duncan gritted his teeth.

Rainbow Dash then take her turn but like Duncan, she didn't hit the top, "Drats!" she whined.

"Look at me! I'm so super talented in sports yet I can even win a high-striker game." the owner mocked again as the bystanders laughed at her causing the rainbow haired girl to cover her face in embarrassment.

"Okay Pardners! Ah'm gonna avenge ya two!" Applejack said as she took her turn, she did managed to come up with a strong strike but still come out short.

"Look at me! I'm going to avenge my friends but can't even do it." the owner mocked once more as the bystanders laughed at her, Applejack puts her head down in shame.

"That's it!" Eddy snapped, "Give me that hammer!" he said snatching the hammer from the owner.

"Look at me! I'm a short boy trying to-" the owner didn't get to continue his mocking when Eddy slams the hammer on his head really hard, the owner's body went rigid before falling down the ground like a piece of wood.

Everyone looks at the fallen owner before bursting out of laughter.

"Oooh... look at me! I'm the owner and I get easily knock out by a piece of hammer." Eddy mocked making everyone laughed harder as he grabs the price from the basket which is a teddy bear, "I'll take that." he said before handing the bear to Applejack, "Here you go." he said.

Applejack blushed a bit, "Thanks Eddy." she said taking the stuff animal.

"Whatever." Eddy replied before looking at the time on his phone, "Welp! We still got time before my band's performance so let's go look around for a bit." he said walking away with everyone following him leaving the still knock out owner on the ground.

-00000-

In another part of the carnival, we see Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Ed walking in the crowds passing by several of their friends such as Big Mac, Cheerilee, the Crusaders, Granny Smith, Vinyl Scratch and Alejandro.

"Hey Pinkie. Want some cotton candy?" Ed offered.

Pinkie beamed brightly, "Absolutely!" she replied taking her boyfriend's hand pulling him towards the cotton candy stand.

Rarity cooed, "Goodness! They look so cute together!" she said as Scott Green approaches her.

"Hey Rarity." Scott greeted.

"Why hello Scott!" Rarity greeted back, "What can I do for you?" she asked.

Scott shook his head, "Nothing much. So how's your time in the carnival?" he asked his fellow fashionista.

"Oh... just accompanying Pinkie and his big boyfriend. Just watching them having fun fills me with glee." she said as she watches Pinkie and Ed gobbles their cotton candies which cause her to grimaced, "Well... not all the time." she added.

Scott chuckled, "Well... if you don't mind... can I accompany you for the rest of the night." he suggested.

Rarity looks at him for a minute before smiling, "That would be lovely." she replied.

Meanwhile with Ed and Pinkie, the former finished eating his cotton candy when he saw a few cotton on the latter's lips, "Pinkie! You got something on your lips!" he pointed.

"Really? Then get it off." Pinkie suggested.

"How?" Ed asked.

"This!" Pinkie said as she pressed her lips to Ed's as everyone began to cheer and whistles for the two.

"Ain't they a popular couple." Scott said.

"They sure do." Rarity said as she held Scott's hand.

-00000-

Later we see several characters riding on a high-speed roller coaster, on it are Sarah and Jimmy with the latter screaming in fear, behind them are Laughing Zap and Aqua Blossom with the latter also screaming while latching on Zap whom had a dumb smile on his face and behind them is Blue Note whom is about to die as he was being squeezed to death by a fat lady who's screaming can be heard from miles away.

Down below we see Silent Knuckles eating a Frankfurter as he passes by Fluttershy whom is playing a Whack-a-Mole game but instead of whacking it with a hammer, she just pets the head.

Double D chuckled, "Only you Fluttershy can win a Whack-a-Mole game without using a hammer." he commented.

Sunset then arrived holding a dragon-like stuff animal, "Here's your price Fluttershy." she said handing the price but suddenly the timid girl whacks the stuff animal with the hammer much to Sunset's surprise.

Double D chuckled again, "I guess she doesn't like it." he said before looking at his phone, "Girls. I think we should go. Eddy's band performance is about to start in a few minutes ." he announced.

"Sure Eddward." Fluttershy replied with a smile.

"I hope they're performance isn't as windy just like back from the library." Sunset commented earning a chuckle from the couple.

-00000-

Later, everyone are gathered around a small stage. Amongst the crowds are Rolf, Taro, Dawn and Kyoutarou.

Kyoutarou noticed that Rolf is looking all confused, "Uhh... Rolf, something the matter?" he asked.

"Rolf is wondering what kind of revalry is this!" Rolf replied referring to the carnival, "This international custom is even more crazier than my international custom." he stated.

"Don't tell me you haven't been in a carnival before!?" Kyoutarou exclaimed.

"And did you just say, that this is crazier than your country's customs?" Taro asked in shock while Dawn giggles.

Later, the rest of the gang minus Eddy and Duncan arrived at the scene.

"Double D/Fluttershy look!" Ed and Pinkie said at the same time, "Pinkie/Big Ed brought me this present!" the two said at the same time while showing two objects, a Monster figure for Ed and an Alligator stuff animal for Pinkie.

"Oh! That's nice!" Double D and Fluttershy replied at the same time.

"When is Eddy's band performance gonna start?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It'll be in a few minutes, I believe." Taro replied looking at his phone.

"Ah wonder what kind of music they're playing this time." Applejack stated.

Then curtains of the stage opens revealing Eddy's band but the difference is that Blue Note is not holding a guitar but a trumpet instead, then they began to play.

"Goodness! This music is different than they usually play." Rarity stated.

"From serenades to rebellious music, Eddy sure knows a lot of genre." Double D stated.

Then Eddy began to sing.

 _So she said what's the problem baby, What's the problem I don't know_

 _Well maybe I'm in love (love), Think about every time_

 _I think about it, Can't stop thinking about it_

The audience are starting to sway from the band's music, finding the beat really catchy.

"Oh my! This song is glamorous!" Rarity said as she began to dance.

"Ah feel like dancin' tonight!" Applejack claimed though she's already dancing.

"Go Eddy! Go!" Ed and Pinkie cheered.

 _How much longer it will take to cure this_

 _Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_

 _Makes me wanna turn around and face but I don't know nothing about love_

Taro and Dawn are dancing together same with Ed and Pinkie, Rolf is waving his arms in the air while Kyoutarou just listens as he bops his head.

"Oh man! Eddy is getting better and better!" Rainbow Dash whined.

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash. We'll catch up with them soon." Fluttershy said referring to the level of performance Eddy's band had.

 _Come on come on, Move a little closer_

 _Come on come on, The world will follow after_

 _Come on come on, Cause everybody's after love_

"I gotta admit! This is a lot better than their fiasco back in the library." Sunset commented as she sways her head to the music.

"Glad that you're enjoying yourself Miss Sunset." Double D stated with a smile.

 _These lines of lightning, Mean we're never alone_

 _Never alone, no, no_

As of this point, everyone whom is watching their performance are now dancing all over the place enjoying every moment of their music.

 _Come on come on, Move a Little Closer_

 _Come on come on, I want to hear you whisper_

 _Come on come on, Settle inside my love_

Eddy then winks again at Diamond Tiara but this time, it totally made her blush.

 _Come on come on, Jump a little higher_

 _Come on come on, If you feel a little lighter_

 _Come on come on, We were once upon a time in love_

 _We're accidentally in love..._

Double D and Fluttershy looks at each other before smiling with their hands held together tightly.

 _Accidentally..._

 _I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love_

 _Accidentally_

 _I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love_

 _Accidentally_

Then the scenes then transitions into photos of the gang having a good time in the carnival. First photo shows Eddy, Duncan, Rainbow Dash and Applejack riding a roller coaster, the next photo shows Double D, Sunset and a reluctant Fluttershy entering a horror house then the next photo shows Double D and Sunset running out of the horror in fear while Fluttershy looks fine, the next photo shows Ed, Pinkie, Rarity and Scott Green looking at a Fun Mirror but the next photo shows Ed & Pinkie waving their arms while both of their reflections stood still much to Rarity & Scott's shock. The scene then changes back to the band performance.

 _Come on come on, Spin a little lighter_

 _Come on come on, And the world's a little brighter_

 _Come on come on, Just get yourself inside her love_

 _Love... I'm in love..._

After the band played the last beat, everyone applaud the band's performance as they did a bow.

-00000-

Later that night, the gang are riding on a Ferris Wheel. On the first shuttle, we see Eddy, Duncan, Rainbow Dash and Applejack talking about music. Right above them, we see Ed, Pinkie, Rarity and Scott sharing a group photo. Right above them are Taro, Rolf, Dawn and Kyoutarou with the last person wailing as his fear of heights just kick in and lastly, Double D, Fluttershy and Sunset are seen above them.

"This is a great night isn't it Eddward." Fluttershy said as she placed her head on his shoulders.

"It sure does." Double D replied as he place his head above her.

Sunset smiles at the couple but she feels a bit jealous, she then looks down at the crowd and saw Alejandro sitting alone on a bench eating a hamburger. Sunset smiled but suddenly turns into a frown, _"Why do I get a feeling something big is gonna happen?"_ she thought.

 **And that's a wrap! Finally! All Shorts are finished and we can finally start with the main story. Please look forward for it. And for the song in this chapter it titled _Accidentally in Love_ by Counting Crows.**


	10. Past, Present and more in the Present

**A/N: And here we are! We finally made it in the main story of the Rainbow Rocks film. Just to be clear, this fic will have two plots in it, one is everyone dealing with the Dazzlings and two is the part where Eddy will face the assassins coming after him.**

 **And with that said, let's get it on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension Total Drama and Saki.**

(Months ago)

In a cafe somewhere in Canterlot or whatever... we go inside to see numerous people arguing and yelling with each other. Why? I have no idea. But I got a feeling it had something to do with the eerie melody that is heard around the place... and it's coming from the far end of the cafe.

At the back, we see three hooded girls singing as a strange, green aura would flow inside their matching red gem necklaces.

After singing, one of them removed it's good revealing her blue & purple pigtails and purple skin tone, "That was barely worth the effort Adagio." she started, "I'm tired of fast food, I need a real meal." she complained.

The girl right next to her then took off her hood revealing her dark blue ponytail and light-blue skin tone.

The last girl removed her hood revealing her puffy orange hair with a spiky headband and brilliant yellow skin tone, "The energy in this world isn't the same as Equestria." she started, "We can only gain so much power here." she said.

The first girl groaned, "Ugh! I wish we've never been banished in this awful place." she complained again.

"Really? I love it here." Adagio said sarcastically.

"For realsiez?" the second girl asked, "Because I think this place is the worst." she claimed.

"I think you're the worst, Sonata." the first girl said revealing the second girl's name.

"Oh, yeah?" Sonata replied, "I think you're-" but she was interupted by Adagio.

"Eergh!" Adagio growled not noticing the clouds gathering in the sky, "I'll tell you one thing, being stuck here with the two of you isn't making this world any more bearable." she said with gritted teeth.

Suddenly a bright light began to shine in the sky catching Adagio's attention, she then quickly ran outside the cafe as she looks up at the sky and saw another burst of light followed by a spiralling of rainbows. Adagio's eyes are glued in the sky for a moment as the gem of her necklace sparkled for second before turning back to her companions who followed her outside.

"Did you feel that?" Adagio asked with a wicked smile, "Do you know what that is?" she asked again.

Sonata thought for a minute, "Nuh-uh." she replied as the other girl shrugged.

Adagio then grabbed the other girl's hood, "It's Equestrian Magic!" she claimed.

"But this world doesn't have Equestrian Magic." the pigtailed girl replied.

"It does now." Adagio declared as she walks in the street, "And we're going to use it to make everyone in this pathetic little world adore us." she said as her two companions stood beside her looking up the sky.

Unbeknownst to the girls, a lone figure inside the cafe was watching them with narrowed eyes. He was tall with pinkish skin wearing a red flap cap, a red checkered jacket over a yellow shirt, beige cargo pants and black sneakers.

"I better send my little Pipsqueak a present... just in case this girls met them." the man said.

-00000-

(Present Time)

In a large mansion somewhere in Canterlot or like I said before whatever! Inside on of it's large room we see a young girl sitting in one table sipping her Gourmet Rose tea. The girl has purple styled in sharp pigtails with blue eyes and light skin tone, she is wearing a blue jacket over a lavender frilly dress that ends above her knees, purple striped socks and blue boots.

"Mistress Charity, how your meeting with Mister Filthy Rich?" a maid besides her asked politely. The maid has a short brown hair with green eyes and light-brown skin.

The girl named Charity huffed as she brushed off her hair, "I recommended him another place that he could buy and build whatever he has in plan." she replied.

"Which place?"

"That pathetic Everfree Forest. A place very suited for such a pathetic person like himself." Charity replied as she took another sip of her tea.

"Speaking of pathetic person..." the maid started, "When are we going to finish the life of Eddy Skipper McGee?" she asked in anticipation.

Charity took one last sip of her tea before placing it down, "Patience my dear Cocoa." she said before standing up as she walks towards the windows with the view of Canterlot High is seen from afar, "He's not going anywhere for the moment." she said.

"What is it again that you want us to kill him?" the maid named Cocoa asked politely.

Charity huffed, "He lied to me... and not only that... he broke his promise." she said with anger filling in her voice.

"Such despicable act must not be ignored... if I had my way, I would have killed him in his sleep as if this moment." Cocoa stated grimly.

Charity turns to her, "I appreciate your thoughts Cocoa but like I said be patient. You are, after all, is my last resort for my vengeance." she said before turning her attention again on the window, "I am pretty much aware of what he can do, we can't just send you in very quickly." she said.

"Understood." Cocoa replied with a nod.

"Are the others inform about his capabilities?" Charity asked.

"They are."

Charity narrowed her eyes, "Good." she said, "Watch your back Eddy... I'm going to show you of what will happen to people who turns their back on me." she said as she glares intensely at Canterlot High.

-00000-

(Play Rainbow Rocks Intro)

A beat began to start as an image of a red gem was shown followed by the portal from the school's statue and lastly the head of the Hawkman's Cane.

 _We used to fight with each other_

 _(Oh, Woah-oh, Woah-oh, Woah-oh )_

A silhouette image was shown of Twilight Sparkle and Spike arriving outside Canterlot High surrounded by many people.

 _That was before we discovered_

 _(Oh, Woah-oh, Woah-oh, Woah-oh)_

Then it changes of silhouette images of Twilight meeting Double D, Twilight getting in between Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, Twilight playing a game with Rainbow Dash, Rarity showing pony ear headbands and tails and Sunset Shimmer and Twilight staring each other for the crown.

 _That when your friendship is real_

 _(Oh, Woah-oh, Woah-oh, Woah-oh)_

 _Yeah, you just say what ya feel_

Then next set of silhouette images are the girls dancing and singing in the cafeteria and Twilight meeting Eddy, Ed and Rolf.

 _And the music, yeah, the music_

 _Gets us on the top_

The next silhouette images shown is Sunset transforming in her She-Demon form and Twilight and her friends along the cul-de-sac boys using the combined power of the Magic of Friendship and Fellowship in defeating Sunset.

 _As we learn how the rainbow..._

 _Rainbow Rocks!_

Then the words starring appears with different silhouette images of the Rainbooms and other characters appearing.

 _You can pick up the bass_

 _(Oh, Woah-oh, Woah-oh, Woah-oh)_

Starring Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle

 _And you can play the guitar_

 _(Oh, Woah-oh, Woah-oh, Woah-oh)_

Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack

Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy

 _You can bang on the drums_

 _(Oh, Woah-oh, Woah-oh, Woah-oh)_

Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity

 _Or you can sing like a star_

Cathy Weseluck as Spike

Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer

 _And the music, yeah, the music_

 _Gets us on the top_

 _As we learn how the rainbow..._

 _Rainbow Rocks!_

Maryke Hendriske as Sonata Dusk

Diana Kaarina as Aria Blaze

Kazumi Evans as Adagio Dazzle

 _As we learn how the rainbow..._

 _Rainbow Rocks!_

-00000-

It was a fine day at the Canterlot... cul-de-sac! As we currently go inside Eddy's house where Double D, Ed, Rolf, Duncan and Taro and hanging out in his lounge-like room. Yup! Over the years, Eddy has made his room looking all fancy thanks to his habit of taking multiple jobs. He managed to buy himself a large silver flat screen TV with numerous speakers connected to it, three more lava lamps with different colors, a large brown colored couch, two chairs and a bean bag, a glass table, a mini fridge, a huge portrait of himself, a bear skin rug(which luckily Fluttershy hasn't seen yet) and a scarlet carpet. Eddy's parents and his older brother can't get anymore prouder towards Eddy.

Currently, Double D is working on his laptop at Eddy's worktable while the rest are sitting on the couch watching a professional wrestling program. The girls including Sunset are currently in the mall shopping for materials for an upcoming event in their school.

"Oh yeah! Get him Roman!" Ed cheered.

"Yeah! Beat the heck out of Braun for the shit he brought to you!" Duncan said.

Then they watched Roman Reigns spearing Braun Strowman off the stage towards the floor landing on several objects.

"Oh yeah!" the boys cheered, "Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!" they began to chant.

Double D chuckled at his friends as he continues to work.

An hour later, the boys are having a snack with boxes of donuts, can of beers and apple cider on top of the glass table.

Rolf then decided to start a conversation, "So... how's your relationship with disappearing girl Dawn going, Taro-boy?" he asked.

Taro took a bite of donut, "We're doing good. I'm going to have another date with her for the next weekend." he replied.

"I'm still shock that the two of are already a couple. Man! The guys in our group are getting girls one by one." Duncan said.

Rolf nodded, "Yes. First is dim-witted Ed boy with Go-Go Pinkie girl, then Egghead Ed boy with the shy maiden and lastly, Taro-boy with teal eyes Dawn." he recounted.

"When are you guys gonna get a girlfriend?" Ed asked.

Duncan shrugged, "Who knows... but after my break up with Gwen, might as well enjoy my time as a single man." he stated as he place his hands behind his head as he relaxed himself on the bean bag his sitting on.

"Rolf is still confuse on how this relationship called romance work." Rolf said scratching his noggin.

"What about Eddy?" Taro asked, "You think he'll get Diamond Tiara as his girlfriend." he stated.

Double D sighed before joining the conversation, "Well Taro... believe it or not. Many of our schoolmates are expecting Eddy to either end up with Miss Trixie or Miss Applejack instead of Miss Diamond Tiara." he revealed.

Taro blinks in surprise, "Really?" he asked.

"Well... if you ask me, Eddy should be better off with Miss Applejack." Double D shared his thoughts.

Duncan snorted, "Yeah... both are hard workers and both are family person. But I think Eddy should end up with Trixie." he said.

"Why? Because they're both troublemakers?" Double D asked.

"That... and the fact that I find them really compatible to one another." Duncan said.

Double D chuckled, "We all have our opinions but it's still Eddy's decision who'll be date in the future." he said earning a nod from everyone.

"Speaking of Eddy, where is he?" Taro asked.

The beanie-wearing boy then explained, "Eddy went to the post office. Apparently his brother got something for him..." the meet mention of Eddy's brother caused Taro and Duncan to shiver, Double D sighed from their reaction before continuing, "... so Eddy borrowed my retro van and made his way there." he said then he heard his van coming to a stop from the outside, "Speak of the devil, looks like his back." he announced.

Then a minute later, Eddy entered his room carrying a box, "Hey boys! Guess what I had here." he said.

"A new Daring Do book?" Double D asked.

"A new Evil Tim comic?" Ed asked.

"An MMA magazine?" Taro asked.

"A hentai manga?" Duncan asked.

"A new type of meat?" Rolf asked.

Eddy chuckled, "No you idiots! My brother just send us a new magical artifact!" he said as he opens the box while bringing out six golden necklaces with a green gem, "And there's enough for the six of us." he said.

"Oooh... what is it?" Ed asked.

"According to my brother, the necklace are called Melodias Anti Sirens." Eddy answered as he handed each of them a necklace.

"What does this doohickey do, shortstack Ed-boy?" Rolf asked as he holds up the necklace.

"According to my brother, the necklace has the ability to protect it's wearer from getting mind controlled or hypnotized by Sirens." Eddy explained.

"Sirens? Those ancient mythological creatures? They exist." Double D said in shock.

Eddy nodded, "Apparently they do." he replied.

"But aren't Sirens exist in the oceans?" Duncan pointed out.

Eddy shrugged, "You're right. But since they really exist, I think my brother wants us to be careful whenever we go to the beach or cruising in the ocean." he said as he puts on the necklace, "Plus! It's a good accessory." he added with a grin.

Duncan then puts on his necklace, "Hehe... this is cool." he said.

"Anything else Eddy?" Double D asked.

Eddy blinks for a minute until he remembers something, "Oh right!" he said as he brought out a letter, "My brother sent me a letter too." he said.

"What is it about?" Taro asked.

"I don't know but I hope it's the answers that we need from the many unanswered questions from the previous fic." Eddy said as he opens the letter and began reading it, "Dear Pipsqueak..." he chuckled before continuing, "... sorry for not answering you guys for a while I was really busy with a new research the organization handed to me..."

"What kind of research?" Double D asked.

"I have no idea but I guess it's a top secret information." Eddy replied as he read again, "... anyways about your question regarding about other portals, I managed to get permission for you boys but it will take a while before I tell you guys the exact location of the portal... SWEET!" he cheered.

"We get to see Princess Twilight again!" Ed said in joy.

"But we still had to wait. Eddy's brother did said that it will take a while on giving us the exact location of the portal." Double D stated.

Eddy then continued reading, "Now where was I... oh!... and about Taro Yamada and Duncan Nelson being a part of the Magic of Fellowship... the answer is... is that they have Elemental Magic." he revealed.

"What!?" Taro asked in shock.

"But that's weird! Taro and I never held one of those... uhh... Elemental Crystals that Eddy, Ed and Rolf had!" Duncan pointed out.

"Yeah! We don't even had those symbols on the back of our fist!" Taro added.

"Rolf's thoughts exactly." Rolf quipped.

Eddy then read again, "... if you're friends are asking 'Why they had Elemental Magic even though they didn't held any Elemental Crystals' there's one answer to that... they inherited it." he said.

"What!? Is he saying that our parents had Elemental Magic!?" Taro exclaimed.

"Well... does you're parents had any traits that they used Elemental Magic?" Double D asked.

"Not that I know of, though come to think of it, my mom is always wearing a fingerless glove on her right hand." Duncan pointed, "I never once saw her taking it off." he said.

"My father's left hand is heavily wrapped with white tapes." Taro said.

"Could it be that they're hiding their elemental symbols." Ed stated.

Double D put on a thinking face, "If that's true then you're parents had Elemental Magic that you guys inherited and probably keeping it a secret from you." he deduced.

"Man... this a lot to take in." Taro said.

"I think we should stop talking about magic for now... it's giving me a headache." Duncan added.

Eddy nodded, "Sure! We got a few questions answered for now, so we'll wait for more answers later on." he said as he puts the letter inside his pocket, "Well... that's that. I think we should go to the comic book store for a change." he suggested.

"Rolf's in!" Rolf replied.

"I wanna buy a new Evil Tim comic!" Ed declared.

"I'm gonna look out for some new manga." Duncan said.

Taro shrugged, "Might as well come." he said.

"Then I'll get the van ready." Double D announced as Eddy tossed back his keys.

"You guys go on ahead, I need something to check out before we leave." Eddy called out as the boys left his room. He then went inside his spacious closet with numerous clothes placed in racks, then pulled out his purple scarf with glitters before putting on his neck letting it loose freely, then something from the top shelf fell down on the floor, he looks down in confusion, "What's this?" he asked as he picks up a bracelet with a purple crescent gem in the middle, "Huh? Weird... I don't recall buying girly things like this." he said while looking at it, "But it does look nice... I think there's no harm in wearing it." he said before putting it on, "But... this does look familiar... oh well... it's probably nothing." he said before exiting the closet.

On the top shelf of the closet, we see a photo placed right next to a blue music box, the photo shows a 14 year old Eddy holding hands with a girl with purple hair in sharp pigtails looking all happy.

 **A/N: And that's it for now. If you're wondering why the cul-de-sac boys are not part of the opening credits it's because there will we be an ending credits which features the boys at the very end of the fic. Also, Taro and Duncan's involvement in the Magic of Fellowship has been explained... a little. And about the current situation of Eddy and Charity... more will be revealed later. The next chapter will start in Canterlot High... again.**


	11. A New Day

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter. Nothing much to say so let's get this chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension Total Drama and Saki. I only own the few OCs appearing in this fic.**

It was another fine day in Canterlot High as we go to the gymnasium where we see many students walking around with paint buckets and blank poster papers, each students would work in a group of three as they work in decorating their posters. Amongst those are Dawn, Taro and Duncan with former painting and latter two is busy glittering the poster, Jimmy and Sarah are working on one while being assisted by Kyoutarou, Silent Knuckles was surprisingly there as well helping Artstyle and Cameron.

Alejandro is also there but unlike everyone else, he is not part of any group nor doing any work instead he's just sitting on the corner all alone... fortunately he's not alone in that department.

The team of Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom are having fun painting their poster when a hand grabbed a brush from the paint cup Scootaloo was holding up. It was revealed to be Sunset Shimmer.

"Want some help?" Sunset offered with a nervous expression.

Applebloom looks back to her friends nervously, "Uh... no thanks. We're good." she replied nervously as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo nodded with her.

Sunset looks away sadly, "Um... okay." she said as she puts the brush back in the cup.

"Sunset Shimmer! Over here!" a voice called out for her. Sunset looks at the other side of the gym to see Pinkie Pie and the other girls while working on their own poster. She smiles before walking towards them, as she walks she could feel the heated glares and harsh whispers everyone is giving her, she could only shrink in shame as she made her way to the girls. Luckily for her, a few such as Taro, Duncan and Kyoutarou would send her a sympathetic smile.

Sitting alone on the corner, Alejandro can only watch Sunset in pity.

As Sunset made to the girls, "I had no idea the whole school would be here..." she said in depression before sighing. Fluttershy, being the closes person to her as of the moment, puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be sad Sunset. Sooner or later, everyone will realize that you're doing your best to become a better person." Fluttershy reassured earning her a smile from the bacon-haired girl.

Rarity and Pinkie then hold up their poster, "Quite the eye-catching advertisement if I do say so myself." the former said proudly.

"And it's smells like cake!" Pinkie claimed cheerfully.

"It does?" Fluttershy asked as she sniffs the poster, when suddenly Pinkie shoves the poster to her face.

"I used frosting instead of paste." Pinkie revealed quickly removing the poster from Fluttershy's face which is then covered with frostings and glitters.

"Uh. Fluttershy?" Applejack said with an amused face, "You got a little something, uh..." she said pointing to her face.

Fluttershy then wipes her face, "Did I get it?" she asked.

"Heh." Applejack chuckled, "Not exactly." she replied.

Then Sunset pulls out a handkerchief and began wiping Fluttershy's face gently, "By the way, where is Eddward and the rest?" she asked curiously.

Rainbow Dash looks at her, "Double D is currently with Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna and as for Eddy and the rest... they're over there." she said pointing at the other side of the gym.

The girls looks to see Eddy, Ed and Rolf painting a large blank tarpaulin draped on the wall with Eddy and Ed standing on top of the ladder while Rolf is on the floor.

"Just what in tarnation are they doing?" Applejack asked in disbelief.

Sunset giggled, "Never a dull moment with those clowns." she said.

With the trio of cul-de-sac boys.

"My brother always say..." Eddy began, not noticing that everyone shivered upon the mentioning his older brother, "... that if you want to make it big... you gonna think big! That's why our poster is big! The bigger poster, the bigger the attention we get." he stated, "So feel free to paint anything that you think will get everyone's attention." he added.

Ed saluted, "Roger-wilco Eddy!" he replied.

"Rolf is excited! It's like the time the son of shepard learn how to play the harmonica using the holes of his nose." Rolf stated.

Eddy looks at Rolf, "Rolf... do you have to say that?" he asked indecorously.

"Rolf is just sharing things. Nothing wrong done." Rolf replied back.

Meanwhile, Jimmy was having fun painting when Blueberry Cake walks by them while carrying a box of items when a large paint brush fell and drops down a bucket of orange paint creating a big splash which drips towards both of Jimmy's eyes.

"MY EYES! I'M BLINDED!" Jimmy shouted before running in panic and pain, and since he has no idea where he is going, he accidentally rams the ladder Eddy is standing on making it shake violently.

"Woah! Woah! Aaaaaahh!" Eddy screamed as he fell down from the ladder and landed on a table near to them, "Oh..." he moaned in pain.

Ed looks down at Eddy lying on a table when an idea pops out of his head, he then stood on the top of the ladder with his arms raised up high, "SENTON BOMB!" he exclaimed.

"No brain Ed-boy! Do not jump!" Rolf warned as he tries to stop the tall teen.

But too late, Ed jumps from the top of the ladder as he crashes down at Eddy, snapping the table in half while knocking the short boy to unconsciousness.

"Ooooohh..." everyone in the gymnasium cringed from that.

And like a wrestling match, Ed quickly goes for a pin, Taro who decided to play along slid towards them as he do a count, "1... 2... 3!" he said. Duncan also played along as he began to tap the lid of the paint bucket like a bell.

Taro then raised Ed's arms, "Here's you're winner! And the new Canterlot Heavyweight Champion... Big Ed!" he announced.

"Yahoo!" Ed cheered.

Upon witnessing the spectacle, everyone inside the gym burst into cheering and laughter.

Back to the girls, Rainbow looks at Sunset with a grin.

"Yup! No dull moment with those clowns." the rainbow haired girl repeated what Sunset said minutes ago.

"Ah think someone should look at Eddy... he's completely out." Applejack said in worry.

Rarity looks at her with a teasing smile, "What's this? You're worried for Eddy? I thought you hate him." she said.

Applejack blushed, "A-ah don't hate him!" she rebutted, "We just don't get along well... that's all." she said while looking away in embarrassment much to Rarity's amusement.

"But Applejack is right. Someone should look at Eddy, what Ed did must be really painful to get him unconscious." Sunset pointed out.

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "Don't worry. Eddy gets hurt most of time and always comes out okay. Even in near death situation." she stated.

"Like the time you almost killed him by pushing him off the rollercoaster." Pinkie piped in.

The rest of the girls looks at Rainbow Dash in horror.

"First things first! That was an accident! And second, how should I know that his seat belt was malfunctioning!" Rainbow Dash defended herself.

"But ye still push him." Applejack said.

"I said it was an accident!" Rainbow Dash yelled back.

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash. We'll keep you're attempted murder to ourselves." Pinkie said cheerfully.

"Pinkie!" Rainbow cried, "And how can you say that with a smile!" she added.

Then Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Double D enters the gym. Double D gave Fluttershy a wink as she waves back at him.

"Good afternoon students..." Principal Celestia greeted before noticing something odd, "Umm... what happened to Eddy?" she asked while looking at the boys with Rolf fanning Eddy on the face.

"He fell from the ladder and fainted." Duncan lied.

"But don't worry. He's gonna be fine." Taro added with a smile.

Celestia raised an eyebrow, "I see..." she said before shrugging, "Anyway... I just wanted to tell you all how pleased I am that so many of you are participating in the first ever Canterlot High High School Musical Showcase!" she announced as everyone began to cheer, "This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all our after-school programs here in CHS." she explained, "So keep working on those signs and posters. I think it's going to be one of the most exciting events we've had in CHS since the Fall Formal." she said.

Upon mentioning the Fall Formal, several boys and girls began to glare at Sunset as the said girl blushed in embarrassment as she leaned on the folded stands, slides down to the floor while covering her face with her hands, all curled up.

Double D noticed Sunset's distress, so he quickly looks at Ed and mouthed 'distract everyone' as Ed saluted in response.

''Hey everybody!" Ed called getting everyone's attention, "Lookie here!" he brought up the still unconscious Eddy tied in strings, "Eddy is a puppet." he said as he began dancing like Mr. Bean with his teddy bear.

"Tententenenen-ten-tentenen-ten..." Taro and Duncan began singing the Mr. Bean jingle while Rolf claps his hands.

Everyone began to laugh at the display including Celestia and Luna while Double D looks at Sunset with a smile.

Sunset smiled back in appreciation.

-00000-

Later, we see the girls, the cul-de-sac boys (minus Double D) and Alejandro gathered around the music room. The girls are getting their instruments as the boys watches Taro giving Eddy a back massage while Sunset is sitting on top of the grand piano with Alejandro leaning next to her.

"Aaah..." Eddy said in comfort, "That's the fucking spot." he said.

"Big Ed sure really did a number on you." Applejack commented as said boy is helping Pinkie set up her drums.

"I'm surprised that Eddy didn't get his bones broken... I mean look how large Ed is..." Duncan pointed out.

"Rolf believes that shortstack Ed-boy's body is similar to a squid." Rolf commented.

"Are you saying that I have no bones?" Eddy asked indecorously.

Everyone looks at each other before nodding.

"You guys suck." Eddy said.

Sunset then let out a groan, "Still thinking about the glares earlier?" Alejandro asked in concern.

"Ugh..." Sunset groaned again, "I am never going to live that down..." she said placing her hands on her cheeks.

"You we're pretty bad at the Fall Formal..." Fluttershy admitted as she grabbed her tambourine.

"Bad?" Eddy quipped, "How about downright evil." he said earning him an elbow from Taro, "Yeowch!" he yelped in pain.

"A demon... I turned into a raging She-Demon." Sunset admitted in shame.

"And tried to turn everyone into teenage zombies for your own personal army." Pinkie added with a big smile as Sunset cringed at the memory from that event.

"It would have been cool if you actually summon actual zombies rather than turning everyone into one." Ed commented earning him weird looks from everyone who's name is not Pinkie.

"Oh, Big Ed's strange comment aside, you have us..." Rarity said in a reassuring tone while holding her keytar, "And we've forgiven you for your past... ahem... booboos." she said.

"You're still in thin ice with me." Eddy said earning him two elbows, one with Taro and another one from Applejack, "Yeowch! I mean... I'm close in forgiving you..." he grunted.

"To be honest, ah'd say the whole experience brought everyone at Canterlot High closer than before." Applejack said as turns her bass.

Alejandro perk up, "Woah... looks like you girls about to jam." he declared.

Eddy stood up, "Let's see how good you girls are." he said.

"One, Two, Three!" Pinkie exclaimed as she banged her drumsticks as the girls began to play. Sunset, Alejandro and the cul-de-sac boys smiles as they watched them perform.

 _There was a time that we're apart, but that's behind us now!_

 _See how we've made a brand new start, and the future's lookin' up, ah oh, ah oh!_

The scene changes in the hallways where we see students walking around with different kind, such as Paisely with Teddy, Starlight with Whiz Kid, Blue Note & Laughing Zap is sharing a good laughter with Bright Idea and lastly, Sandalwood and Captain Planet are setting up a poster before sharing a fist bump. The scene changes back in the music room, as Sunset and the boys are swaying from their music, all the while girls would pony up as they continue to play music.

 _And when you walk these halls, you feel it everywhere_

 _Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah oh, yeah!_

 _We are all together! (Ah ah ah ah ah oh)_

 _Now it's better than ever (Ah ah ah ah ah oh)_

 _You can feel it, we are back_

 _I'm so glad that we're better, Better than ever!_

 _Wah-oh! Oh-wah-oh!_

The scene then changes outside where we see Photo Finish taking pictures of Big Mac, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Sarah, Jimmy, Snips, Snails and Trixie.

 _Oh yeah, we're better than ever!_

 _Oh-wah-oh! Oh-wah-oh!_

The scene then changes to a group of teens consisting of Dawn, Sophisticata, Artstyle, Rose Heart, Indigo Wreath and Nolan North watching Cameron do a pop-lock dance.

 _There was a time we couldn't see, Past the differences_

 _That separated you and me, And it let us on our own_

 _But now you walk this halls, And friends are everywhere!_

 _Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah oh, yeah!_

The scene changes back in the hallways as we Micro Chips & Kyoutarou Suga walking as they pass by Golden Hazel & Mystery Mint and Watermelody & Velvet Sky while Paisley and Scott Green are playing a small pock which then flew and hits the pony headband Whiz Kid is wearing and landed on Curly Winds's head as the two boys shares a laugh. Then another scene in the cafeteria, where Scribble Dee was called by Cloudy Kicks to joined them for lunch along with Watermelody and Crimson Napalm which she happily comply.

 _We are all together (Ah ah ah ah ah oh)_

 _Now it's better than ever! (Ah ah ah ah ah oh)_

 _Now that we are back on track! Yes, I'm so glad that we're better_

 _Better than ever!_

Sunset drops down from the piano as she claps her hands and snaps her fingers while the cul-de-sac boys and Alejandro are now dancing.

 _Wah-oh! Oh-wah-oh! Oh yeah, we're better than ever_

 _Wah-oh! Oh-wah-oh! Oh yeah, we're better than ever_

 _Wah-oh! Oh-wah-oh! Oh yeah, we're better than ever_

After the girls are done performing they reformed back to their normal looks as Sunset, Alejandro and the cul-de-sac boys claps and cheer for them.

"Eddy... your verdict." Duncan said.

Eddy hummed, "Hmm... a little bit more polish and coordination but all-in-all it's good and awesome." he stated with a smile.

"Thank you Eddy." Rarity said, "I still can't believe that happens when we play." she said putting down her keytar, "Ooh! I've got to look into some new accessories! Something that looks good in a longer ponytail." she said excitedly, "Ooh! Maybe some clip-on earrings for when I get those adorable pony ears." she added.

"Why does 'she who is pale' needed doohickeys whenever she go horse?" Rolf asked in confusion.

"She's a fashionista Rolf. What do you expect." Taro replied.

"The correct term is called pony guys." Ed interjected.

"We know Ed. We know." Eddy said back.

"Ah just wonder why it happens." Applejack stated as she sits next to Fluttershy, "Princess Twilight took her crown back to Equestria. Shouldn't that mean she took all the magic back with her?" she stated in confusion.

"I already asked my brother about this..." Eddy started, not noticing that the girls along with Taro, Duncan and Alejandro shivered upon mentioning his older brother, "... but he hasn't given a reply yet." he said.

"Who cares why it happens!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "It makes my band totally awesome!" she gloated. Both Eddy and Ed raised an eyebrow to her remark.

"Ah!" Rarity gasped, "Your band?" she asked indecorously.

"Duh! It was my idea to start the Rainbooms so we could be in the showcase. Plus, I'm the lead singer and guitarist." Rainbow Dash said smugly.

"Keep you're head and feet on the ground Rainbow Dash." Alejandro said but was ignored.

Then a knock was heard from the door was heard as Flash Sentry enters the room, "Uh, heard you outside! You guys are sounding really tight." he said as he shared a fist bump with Eddy.

"Uh, we're getting there." Rainbow Dash admitted, "Rarity's still coming in a little late on the second verse and Applejack's bass solo could use a little work. They'll get it together in time for the showcase." she said offhandedly earning a glare from Rarity and Applejack.

"That was a harsh criticism... and a little selfish too." Duncan stated.

"You know when I said about more polish and coordination... I wasn't talking about the entire band... it was directed to you, rainbow hair." Eddy pointed out.

"What!?" Rainbow Dash gasped in shock as everyone burst into laughter.

"Uh, I don't suppose any of our friends from, uh... out of town might come?" Flash asked nervously, "It being a charity event and all." he added.

Applejack then walks over, "Sorry Flash. I don't think Twilight is gonna be back at Canterlot High anytime soon." she said apologetically.

"Oh, yeah, okay..." Flash chuckled nervously before walking backwards, "I just, you know, thought I'd ask. Uh, k-keep on rocking it." he said as he hits the wall by mistake before exiting quickly.

"Boy... he sure got it bad for her..." Alejandro said while sitting on top of the grand piano.

"Well..." Rarity giggled, "Someone is quite the smitten kitten." she commented as Sunset let her head down as the fashionista realized something, "Oh. Sorry." she apologized, "I always forget that you and Flash are once an item." she said.

"It's okay. Flash is great guy and all, but I never really liked-him liked him. I was just using to get more popular." Sunset explained before realizing what she just said, "Ugh! The old me was really just awful, wasn't she?" she admitted.

"Mmm... horrid." Rarity admitted.

"Yep!" Pinkie quipped.

"But I kinda find that really attractive..." Alejandro admitted earning him weird looks from everyone, "Hello... Total Drama villain here, what do you expect." he said.

"Yeah... and we know it was all an act." Eddy said back.

"But the important thing is, ya turned yourself around." Applejack said placing a hand on her shoulders, making Sunset smile.

"Thanks Applejack." Sunset replied, "But I'm are not everyone else at C.H.S. feels the same way... even Eddy admitted that I'm still in thin ice with him." she said.

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" Eddy cried as Ed got him into a bearhug.

Applejack giggled, "Give it some time, it will work out." she said.

 _"Sunset Shimmer, please report to the main foyer."_ Vice Principal Luna called via P.A. system.

"Gotta run." Sunset said as she walks to the door, "I volunteered to help Eddward to show some new students around the school. Though it'd be good for them to get to know the new me before they heard all stuff about the old me." she explained before leaving.

"Rolf suggest going to the dungeon of feast and have our daily sustenance." Rolf suggested.

"Yeah! I'm starving." Duncan said.

"Ed too!" Ed cheered.

"Lunch... I think I need one right now..." Alejandro said before looking at the rest, "How about you guys?" he asked.

"Taro and I are good." Eddy replied with the Japanese boy nodding.

"We still got a few minutes before lunch starts." Rainbow Dash said turning to her band mates, "What do you say we do "Awesome as I wanna be"?" she asked.

"Um, Rainbow Dash..." Fluttershy called timidly while holding up a pink notebook, "I was wondering if we could maybe play the song I wrote?" she asked.

Rainbow Dash brushes her hands off, "We'll get to it." she replied.

"Oh. Okay..." Fluttershy said in disappointment.

Several of the boys left the room, "See you later Pinkie!" Ed said waving his hand.

"Bye Big Ed!" Pinkie waves her hands frantically as Ed left the room.

Then Eddy received a message, "Hey! My phone just got me a text message!" he announced.

"It's amazing what phones can do this days." Taro said sarcastically.

"And now I'm reading it." Eddy said.

"Happy for you." Taro replied sarcastically.

"Dear Mister McGee. It has come to my attention that we'll be fighting soon. My name is Matthew Patel and blah blah fair warning blah blah blah... hmm... this is... this is... THIS IS..." Eddy read out loud.

"What!?" Taro asked annoyingly.

"This is boring... delete!" Eddy replied deleting the message.

Rarity looks at Eddy in concern, "Eddy... I overheard what you said... aren't you a bit worried that someone out there is challenging you into a fight?" she asked worriedly .

Eddy snorted, "Don't worry. That's probably a prank, no need to worry." he said.

Oh. How wrong he was.

 **And that's it for the new chapter. I just dropped the name of one the assassins, so he'll be appearing soon. Next chapter, Sunset and Double D meeting the Dazzlings and the chaos afterwards.**


	12. Enter the Dazzlings and Cafeteria Music

**A/N: And back with a new chapter! Glad that everyone likes the previous chapter and about the assassins, only Matthew Patel from Scott Pilgrimm vs the World will appear in this fic, the rest of the assassins are characters from Rwby, Total Drama and Dan Vs. Of who they are, you'll have to wait.**

 **Anyway, let's get those show on the road.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension Total Drama and Saki.**

Sunset then met up with Double D and proceeded to meet the three transfer students when she noticed something odd.

"Uhm... Eddward, why do you have that with you?" Sunset asked pointing at the object on the beanie-wearing boy's hand.

Double D looks down on his left hand holding the Hawkman's Cane, "Eddy insisted me to walk around with it in school, he said that this cane will symbolize that I'm a higher member of this school." he explained.

"Well... you are the Student Council President, so I guess it's understandable." Sunset said.

The duo then arrived at the entrance hall and saw three girls waiting for them.

"Hi!" Sunset called out as they approaches the three girls, "Are you the new girls we're supposed to show around?" she asked with a smile.

Coming out from the shadows are none other than Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and pigtailed girl named Aria Blaze. Adagio is currently wearing a small pink jacket over a purple tank top, dark purple shorts with golden belt, pink leggings and high heels, Sonata is wearing a maroon colored button down shirt, plain pink skirt and sneakers and Aria is wearing a turquoise jacket over a yellowish tank top, reddish pink pants and purple boots.

"We are." Adagio replied with a sinister grin as Sonata and Aria stood behind.

"Greetings. My name is Eddward Marion Smith but you can call me Double D and I'm this school's Student Council President and right beside me is Miss Sunset Shimmer. In behalf of the entire student body, we welcome you." Double D greeted with a smile.

"Why thank you... I'm Adagio Dazzle and right behind me are Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze." Adagio introduced herself and her companions.

"Hiya!" Sonata greeted with a cheery, innocent smile.

"Whatever..." Aria replied with a huff.

"Canterlot High is great school. You're going to love it here." Sunset stated as she and Double D began to walk around the school's hallway with the three girls following them.

"Oh yes. We really sense that there's something... magical about this place." Adagio replied with a smirk.

Double D raised an eyebrow for her statement but decided to ignore it... for now.

-00000-

Meanwhile, inside the secret room. Eddy is seen sitting alone reading a magazine, supposedly he should be in his next class but decided to skip it because he was bored, then Alejandro wobbly barges in the room.

"Guess who's drunk?!" Alejandro asked merrily.

"My guess it's Alejandro." Eddy replied never taking his eyes off his magazine.

Alejandro then flops down on the green couch, "Ah... nothing beats drinking booze in school while skipping class..." he said.

"Yeah... except that I'm not drunk." Eddy quipped then turns to the Spanish bad boy, "You're lucky that Stetson didn't caught you looking all drunk." he stated.

"Everybody is in their class... come to think of it... lunch is around the corner..." Alejandro said.

Eddy looks at his watch, "You're right... better head towards the cafeteria, the boys and I will be performing there to hype up everyone for the upcoming musical showcase." he said standing up, "How about you Alejandro? Oh right, you're drunk... there's still bunch of pizzas left inside the fridge, so help yourself." he offered.

"Thanks Eddy..." Alejandro replied.

Eddy then left the secret room leaving the drunk Alejandro who have fallen asleep, if Eddy stayed for a few minutes , he would have heard Alejandro muttering in his sleep.

"Hey... Sunset... I wanna know... would you be my girl..." Alejandro muttered.

-00000-

As Eddy cautiously exits the secret room, he then proceeded to walk towards one corner to the cafeteria when a voice called out to him.

"Eddy!"

Eddy flinched upon hearing the familiar stern voice, he looks back to see Double D, Sunset and three girls he don't know are standing right behind him, with the former glaring at him.

"Oh hey Double D... I um... uhh... heading towards the restroom right now..." Eddy lied nervously.

Both Double D and Sunset raised an eyebrow, prompting Eddy to slump down to his shoulders.

"All right... you got me... I skipped Mr. Cranky Doodles' class..." the short boy confessed.

Double D sighed, "This is the fifth time this week that you skipped class. You know you're grades won't go anywhere if you kept on doing this." he scolded.

Eddy raised his hands in defense, "Take a chill Sockhead! I promise I won't do it again." he lied then he noticed the trio of girls behind them, "By the way, who are the hot chicks behind you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hot chick? Where? I don't see any!" Sonata said looking around.

"I think he meant is us." Aria corrected her in annoyance.

"But we're not chicks!" Sonata claimed.

"Would the two of you hush!" Adagio demanded, "Sorry about that." she half-hearted apologized.

Sunset waves it off, "It's fine... anyway, this girls are Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze, they're new here Eddy." she introduced.

Eddy grinned, "Hey there! The names Eddy "Cash Money" McGee, the lead vocalist of the band The ScamLords, if you need any help feel free to call this handsome Adonis." he said while brushing his backwards while giving them a wink.

Sonata waves back at him, Aria scoffs at his offer, Adagio however... had a glint if interest from her eyes, "You know..." Adagio began as she walks in front of Eddy, "... I could ask for more than just help..." she said seductively while placing a finger on his chin.

Eddy's three strands of hair straightens up as a dumb smile carved to his face making Adagio giggle at his reaction.

Double D then coughed, "Miss Adagio... I would be pleased if you refrain this kind of flirting in the school's hallway." he chastised with red tint on his cheeks, "Miss Sunset... would you please continue on showing them around while I have a few words with Eddy." he ordered.

Sunset nodded, "Come girls, there's still a lot to show you girls around." she suggested as she began walking away with the three girls following her, though Adagio would send a flying kiss towards Eddy while Sonata waves goodbye and Aria... doesn't care at all.

Eddy would watch them go with a dumb smile and googly eyes, "Sockhead... I think I'm found another girl to obsessed with..." he stated.

Double D then pulls out a thick tabloid from under his hat, rolls it and then...

WHACK!

"Yeow! Jumping Geronimo! What was that for!?" Eddy demanded while rubbing the back of his head.

"Making sure to get you back to your senses... I can't believe you're going to obsessed with Miss Adagio when you're already obsessed with Miss Diamond Tiara." Double D stated in disappointment.

"Oh yeah... welp! If all things fails with Diamond Tiara then I know who to go after next." Eddy said with a grin.

Double D groaned at his friend, "You're despicable at times Eddy... just go to the cafeteria and get yourself ready for your band's performance... I got something to do." he said.

"You're not gonna continue showing those girls around?" Eddy asked.

"Nope. I believe Miss Sunset can handle the rest." Double D replied.

-00000-

As a few students walks around the hallways, Sunset continues to show Adagio and the other girls around by herself after she was informed by Double D that he has something to do via email.

"That's the science club, computer clubs in there." the bacon haired girl pointed out, "Oh!" she noticed a musical poster on the wall, "We're having a musical showcase this weekend! The whole school is pretty much rallying around it." she revealed.

Adagio let out a gasped, "A musical showcase." she exclaimed in keen interest while her two companions smiled.

"I'm sure since you're new, Principal Celestia would let you sign up if you're interested." Sunset suggested then her face morphs into fear making the three girls raised an eyebrow with her reaction.

"Does us participating in this showcase scares you?" Aria asked indecorously.

Then suddenly Silent Knuckles walks past them, the new girls were surprised but unfazed by his appearance, Silent would stopped for a moment staring at Sunset before walking away without saying anything, the bacon-haired girl released a sigh of relief.

"Could you tell us what's that all about?" Adagio asked.

Sunset them composed herself, "Sorry about that. That guy was Silent Knuckles... he's... what you call a bully... but fortunately for everyone he hasn't done anything bad yet." she explained.

Aria scoffed, "Then he's hardly a bully then..." she said in disappointment.

"You're right and I hope it stays that way..." Sunset muttered, despite his intimidating physique, she doesn't want Silent to suffer the same fate as her, "Anyway... about the showcase..." she said getting back to topic.

"We have been known to sing from time to time." Aria admitted while checking her nails.

"Hello~" Sonata interupted, "We sing, like, all the time! It's how we get people to do what we want!" she said nonchalantly as Adagio glares at her angrily, "Wha-what did I say?" she asked in confusion.

"What you meant to say was that being in a musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students." Adagio said for Sonata while Aria glares at their dimwitted companion.

Sonata laughed nervously, "Ohhh... yeah... th-what she said I meant to say. That's what I meant. To say." she blabbered.

Aria scoffed, "And what you would have said if you weren't the worst." she lashed.

"No you are!" Sonata argued back.

"You have to excuse them." Adagio said in annoyance, "They're idiots." she added.

Sunset stares at them awkwardly, no knowing what to say about their weird argument, then her eyes wonder around before landing on three matching red gems on their necklace.

"Those are pretty." Sunset said as she was about to reach Adagio's gem, "Where did you-" she wanted to ask but was interupted when Adagio suddenly grabs her arm surprising her.

However, Adagio quickly let's go, "Sorry." she apologized while laughing nervously as Sunset ribs her arm, "These pendants means an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them." she explained.

Adagio then walks off followed by Aria, Sonata stayed for a minute until she was grabbed and pulled by Aria as Sunset watches them with a suspicious look while scratching her chin.

-00000-

Currently in the cafeteria is filled with students chatting and having fun with their lunch, Ed and his band minus Vinyl are talking in one table, Dawn is currently with her fellow Eco-Kids and Kyoutarou is with the athletes while anticipating Eddy's band performance. Speaking of which, Eddy then enters the cafeteria earning him a few cheers from everyone.

Eddy waves at them, "Thank you! Thank you!" he responded as he walks towards his band whom are getting their instruments ready, "Sup boys! Ready to give everyone a taste for the upcoming musical showcase!" he declared.

"Yup! Let's get this show started." Duncan replied while Blue Note and Laughing Zap nodded their heads at the same time.

In one table, we see the main girls talking and eating their lunch when Sunset arrive and sat besides Applejack with worried looks.

"So, how was the tour?" the Stetson-wearing girl asked.

"I dunno..." Sunset began with an unsure look as she looks at the ceiling, "These girls, they were... there is something off about them." she claimed.

"Like off like this?" Pinkie stated while putting her hair to her face like a beard, "Or off like this?" she said with veggies on her face, "Or... oh! oh! Like-" she said excitedly but was interrupted by Rainbow Dash.

"Maybe we should let her tell us." the rainbow-haired girl suggested as they look at Sunset.

"That's just it!" Sunset started, "I can't put my finger on it. They just acted sort of... strange around me..." she explained as the girls listened.

Then Rarity heard a strum of a guitar, "I think we should continue this conversation later... I believe Eddy's band is about to perform." she said.

"Really?" Applejack said turning her attention to the other side of the cafeteria.

"Oh! Oh! They're starting!" Pinkie stated the obvious.

Everyone's attention then focused at the band in front of them as Eddy began to gently strum his guitar.

"Oh my... is this acoustic?" Rarity asked in surprise.

"I think we're about to find out." Rainbow Dash said as Eddy began to sing.

 _And I'd give up forever to touch you, Cause I_ _know that you feel me somehow_

 _You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, And I don't wanna go home right now_

"This is... fairly different from the last song they sang." Sunset pointed out.

"It sounds... sad but beautiful at the same time." Fluttershy commented.

"Look at everyone." Pinkie Pie exclaimed pointing at the rest of schoolmates listening to the song with their eyes closed while feeling the melody of the music slowly lifting them to the sky, "It's like they're experiencing a live performance at a five star hotel." she said.

"I think you're exaggerating Pinkie." Rainbow Dash said.

 _And all I can taste is this moment, And I can breathe is your life_

 _When sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight_

"Go Eddy!" Ed cheered from their table alongside his band mates Taro, Rolf, Cameron and Artstyle while Vinyl whom is currently in another table shakes her head.

"Eddy's band is getting a lot of attention as of lately." Taro commented.

"I think it all started with fiasco they did back in the library, then followed by that performance from the carnival." Cameron explained.

"Shortstack Ed-boy and his merry men had come a long way, yes." Rolf stated with a smile.

"I think it won't be long before any recording companies would offer them a contract." Artstyle said, "Same can be said for us." he added.

 _And I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they understand_

 _When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am_

Rarity then looks at Applejack whom is completely focused at Eddy, _"My! That confirms it. Applejack is smitten by our short friend however..."_ she thought as her eyes wander around the cafeteria to see Diamond Tiara and Trixie having the same reaction as her Stetson-wearing friend, _"... this will be a tough competition for Applejack, I'll just have to help her win his attention."_ she thought with a teasing smile. She then continued listening, _"Though this song is very familiar... it's like the song my cousin Charity used to listen years ago... a song written for her by a certain boy..."_ she thought when her eyes widen, _"Wait a minute!"_ she thought looking at Eddy, _"Could it be him, she's talking about."_ she thought.

 _And I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they understand_

 _When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am_

 _I just want you to know who I am, I just want you to know who I am_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

After finishing their performance, everyone began applauding the band, "Thank you very much! Aside from this band..." Eddy said referring to his band, "... I wish everyone their best for the musical showcase this weekend and remember to put the music to heart and never forget to have fun! Peace out!" he said earning him loud cheers from everyone.

"Yahoo!" Ed cheered as he dives towards Eddy and his band creating a dog pile.

"Aaak! Get off us Lumpy!" Eddy growled trying to push the gigantic lump on top of him.

Everybody then began to laughed at the hilarious display as we move back with the girls.

"Wow! Eddy really knows how to hype up everyone." Sunset commented.

"Eddward once told me that Eddy used to be a con-artist years ago... I think that's how Eddy develops and learns how to use words to influence others." Fluttershy explained.

"Ooohh! I'm so super-duper excited for the musical showcase!" Pinkie cheered bouncing on her seat.

"Oh man... just how Eddy's band got this good! They even know a lot of genres that they can play." Rainbow Dash whined slamming her head on the table.

"Like what the Prez said before, Eddy is more than he looks." Applejack commented with a slight tint of red on her cheeks, then she noticed Rarity thinking deeply, "Hey Rarity, ya have been silent for now, somethin' the matter?" she asked.

Rarity quickly snaps out of her thoughts, "Oh! Nothing, nothing... I just remembered something..." she replied.

"Well... ah gotta say this musical showcase is gonna be a blast!" Applejack commented.

-00000-

Meanwhile, outside the cafeteria, we see Adagio and her companions talking.

"This is it girls." Adagio announced, "The moment we've all been waiting for." she said.

"Lunch!" Sonata said excitedly earning her a glare from the two.

Adagio groaned, "This is our chance to get our true Equestrian Magic back!" she explained.

"Oh. Right." Sonata said as Aria scoffed.

"Our voices are just strong enough to make them want something badly, they'll fight to get it." Adagio explained as she looks through the glass doors, though she would raised an eyebrow when she saw Eddy chasing a very tall boy while swinging his guitar violently.

"So we're just gonna do what we always do?" Aria asked, "Stir up some trouble and then feed off negative energy? Some plan, Adagio." she said sarcastically.

"It won't be the same as times before!" Adagio argued, "There is Equestrian Magic here. There negative energy will give us the power we need to get this entire world to do our biding." she stated evily.

"But we can get lunch after though, right?" Sonata asked, "It's Taco Tuesday!" she claimed excitedly looking at a poster.

"Just follow my lead." Adagio interupted.

"Or my lead." Aria stated.

Adagio then suddenly grabs Aria's shirt looking at her angrily, "My lead!" she said with a threatening voice, she then let's go the stunned Aria before walking away. Sonata snickered as Aria crossed her arms in frustration.

 **A/N: And cut! I'm saving The Dazzlings' performance next chapter with a few minor difference. Anyway, as of this chapter, three girls are confirmed to have a thing for Eddy (fourth if you count Adagio and fifth if you count Charity, but that's still in debate), so let the shipping wars begin! The song used in this chapter is titled _Iris_ by the _Goo Goo Dolls_ and if you're wondering where Double D is during the whole cafeteria seen, don't worry he'll come out again next chapter with a huge announcement.**


	13. The Beginning Of the Battle of the Bands

**A/N: And I'm back! Anyway... am I the only who shipped Eddy with Diamond Tiara? Looks like everyone is divided to which between Applejack and Trixie should end up with Eddy and while I love everyone's opinion, I'm still debating to whom Eddy really should end up with. I had only two options: Should Eddy have a harem like in most animes or just straight choose a girl? What do you guys think?**

 **Anyway... I leave that question in the comments section and tell me what you think, but for now, let's get it on with the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama and Saki.**

After their performance and a few minutes of a cat and mouse chase, Eddy and the gang are sitting in one table while watching Duncan and Taro arm wrestle with the former struggling while the latter just looks at him casually.

Then Eddy's back went straight when felt something, "Woah... do you guys feel that?" he asked.

Before anyone could answer, the Dazzlings enters the cafeteria with loud vocalizing sound which earns each and everyone's attention including the main girls and cul-de-sac boys.

"What's going on?" Duncan asked in confusion.

"You're question is as good as Rolf's!" Rolf stated scratching his head.

Eddy then recognized Adagio, "Hey... it's her..." he said before narrowing his eyes at the gem on their necks which made his eyes widen, "You got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed as he pulls Ed, Rolf, Duncan and Taro in huddle, "Guys! They're Sirens! Play along!" he ordered while they nodded in response as the girls began to sing.

 _We heard you want to get together... We heard you want to rock the school..._

The girls walks slowly at the isles of tables as everyone watches them curiously, Sonata would then strums the strings of the guitar attached to Flash's back while Adagio would caress the head of Watermelody, Starlight, Bright Idea, Sweet Leaf and Dawn earning their attention.

 _We thought of something that is better... Something that changes all the rules..._

Aria would walk in front of Kyoutarou giving him a wink making the blonde grin on the process as he sips his soda while wiping the sweat on his forehead.

 _Why pretend we're all the same time... When some of us shine brighter..._

 _Shine brighter..._

The moment they said that, Normal Norman and Rose Heart looks at Jimmy whom is shining in glitter that Blueberry Cake accidentally dumps on him earlier.

 _Here's a chance to find your flame... Are you a loser or a fighter?_

A fire then zooms out from Whiz Kid's eyes as Adagio caress his chin as he began to think of what she said.

 _Me and you, You and me, Why don't we see who is better?_

 _We don't have to be one in the same thing, Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_

With that, Sandalwood and Brawley Beats stares at each other with narrowed eyes while the Dazzlings are sitting on a chair crossed leg before giving a thumbs down.

 _Are you afraid of failing the audition?_

Eddy then whispers at Taro, "I got to admit... they're pretty good for a Siren." he said jabbing a thumb to the girls.

Taro whispers back, "Yeah... it's sounds evil but there's a certain beat to it." he admitted.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Duncan whispered in question.

"We continue to listen... and if everyone starts arguing, we play along... we need to make sure that we fooled them that we're affected by their voices." Eddy explained.

 _You're a star and you should know it, Yeah, you rise above the rest_

Adagio would caress Trixie's chin making her smile as Sonata and Aria raised Adagio on top of the table as she began walking on it.

 _It doesn't matter who you hurt, If you're just proving you're the best_

Ringo was busy eating his lunch when Adagio tips his chin, making him swallow his food before smiling, then she walks in the middle of the cafeteria with a malicious smile.

 _Ah, ahh-ahh! Battle! You wanna win it!_

Aria points a finger at Bright Idea.

 _Let's have a battle! Battle of the Bands!_

 _Let's have a battle! We'll go all in it!_

Aria then appears between Sarah, the Crusaders and Snips & Snails separating them.

 _Let's have a battle! Battle! Battle! Battle of the bands!_

 _Battle!_

"I can beat you!" Blueberry Cake exclaimed while pointing her finger.

 _Battle!_

"Ha! You wish!" Cherry Crash replied with a smug look while sitting besides Mystery Mint whom has an equally smug look.

 _Battle!_

"I so want this!" Trixie exclaimed walking forward.

 _Battle!_

"Not if I get it first!" Captain Planet demanded with a raised fist.

"Now!" Eddy ordered upon seeing everyone arguing due to the siren's singing.

And with that, Eddy's band and Ed's band separated and began to glare at one another, which looks pretty realistic even though they we're just playing along except for Blue Note, Laughing Zap, Artstyle and Cameron whom are visibly affected by their singing.

Meanwhile, everyone has begun to sing along with the sirens.

 _Me and you, You and me, Why don't we see who's better?_

 _We don't have to be one in the same thing_

Sandalwood along with Paisley and Sweet Leaf are now glaring daggers with Flash, Brawley and Ringo while Trixie, Thunderbass, Snips, Octavia Melody, Watermelody, Normal Norman and Diamond has began to show their aggressive competitive sides.

 _"Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition, I'm going out and winning the audition_

As this is going on, Silent Knuckles whom is mysteriously unaffected by the Siren's singing walks nonchalantly while watching everyone argue as he took a bite of his apple before leaving the cafeteria.

 _Battle! We wanna win it! Let's have a battle! Battle of the bands!_

 _Let's have a battle! We all go in it!_

Meanwhile, the main girls watches them in confusion as Sunset looks around in suspicion noting the green smoke emitting around the cafeteria as everyone argues.

 _Let's have a battle! Battle! Battle!_

 _Battle of the Bands!_

The song ended with everyone arguing that they're winning the competition.

Meanwhile, the main girls had perplexed look on their faces when Pinkie spoke, "Oh... they're that kind of off..." she noted.

"This is outrageous!" Rarity gasped, "Everybody are arguing..." she said.

"Even our boys are arguing as well!" Fluttershy said pointing at the cul-de-sac boys and their band mates jawjacking one another, not knowing that it was all an act.

"Oh no! Big Ed!" Pinkie called in worry for her boyfriend.

"My band is winning this competition lumpy!" Eddy claimed with pride.

"Oh yeah! My band will win it because we're the best!" Ed said back with a glare.

Eddy and Ed's acting was realistic that the two decided to take it to the next level, Eddy jumps and tackled Ed as the big guy began beating the short boy on the back as they fell down on the floor, strangling each other violently. This caused everyone to stop arguing, even the Dazzlings we're surprised that they began to fight physically.

"Big Ed!" Pinkie cried in worry.

"Stop it ye two!" Applejack called out.

Duncan, Taro and Rolf figured that this has gone long enough,so they decided to get the two away from each other.

"Okay! That's enough roughhousing for the day!" Duncan called out as he and his band mates pulls Eddy away.

"Yes! We shall settle everything in the event called Battle of the Band!" Rolf said as they pulls Ed away despite his massive size.

However, Eddy and Ed for some reason wanted to continue their acting, so Eddy got free from his band mates' grasp before running towards Ed's group tackling them on the ground resuming their fight.

"Okay! This has gone too long!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Someone please stop them!" Rarity cried.

Hearing Rarity's pled, Scott Green was the first to respond, then he was followed by every male including Jimmy in the cafeteria as they all work together to separate Eddy and Ed from each other but most apprehended Ed because of his massive size.

"Take them away! Take them away!" Kyoutarou ordered as he got in between everyone.

"Come on Ed! You want a piece of me right? Then come get me!" Eddy mocked as he grabs a chair but Flash quickly grabs it away from his grasps.

"That's enough Eddy! Just leave the cafeteria, for God's sake!" Brawley pleaded as he pointed to the door.

"Come on Eddy, let's go!" Blue Note said dragging Eddy by the arm, the short boy tried to pry them but Zap, Duncan and Crimson Napalm escorted him out of the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, the rest got Ed to get into seat calming him down, "Take a deep breath Ed... just take a deep breath." Artstyle instructed as Pinkie ran towards her boyfriend with worried looks.

Sunset looks around in shock while trying to figure out what's going on while the Dazzlings could only look in amusement.

Outside, away from the cafeteria, Silent Knuckles walks in the hallways while taking a bite of his apple as he passes by Double D. Silent then tossed the apple to the beanie-wearing boy which he caught and took a bite of it.

Double D hummed, "Hmm... I see... so that's what's going on..." he mumbled.

-000000-

Later, the main girls are walking in the main halls while thinking of what just happened back by the cafeteria, Rainbow Dash was juggling her soccer ball as Sunset spoke.

"Those three are definitely in possession of some kind of dark magic." Sunset claimed, "What else could you explain what happened back there?'' she pointed out.

"Don't worry ya'll.'' Applejack reassured, "We'll let Principal Celestia know all about this, and those girls will be kicked in the curb in no time.'' she said, "Last thing she needs is another CHS event ruined by some powered crazed lunatic.'' she stated before realizing whom she's talking to, "Er, no offense.'' she apologized.

Sunset sighed again, "None taken.'' she said as they continued walking down the halls only to encounter the still intoxicated Alejandro.

"Hey girls... wassup...'' Alejandro groggily greeted.

Applejack narrowed her eyes, "Alejandro... are ya drunk?'' she asked sternly.

"No... no... yes... yes... I'm drunk...'' the Spanish young man confessed, "And... I skipped class...'' he added.

"What in the hay are ya thinking!?" Applejack exclaimed, "Okay! Hand over yer beers!'' she demanded.

Alejandro then ignored her, "Anyway... I heard what happened back in the cafeteria... everyone got into an argument because of some sort of song... even Eddy and Ed got into a fight.'' he said, ''Just what the hell happened?'' he asked in confusion.

Fluttershy looks down in sadness, "Yes... three girls with some sort of dark magic, according to Sunset, came and began to sing which resulted with everyone in an argument... it was a horrible sight to see...'' she explained sadly.

"Another problem involving magic? Great... that's just great...'' Alejandro said sarcastically.

"By the way Pinkie, how's you're boyfriend doing?'' Rarity asked.

"Big Ed is fine. Taro and Rolf are currently with him to keep him calm.'' Pinkie replied though a hint of worry can be seen in her eyes.

"That's good... the last thing we need is an angry Ed going berserk around the school.'' Rainbow Dash stated.

Sunset then shivered, "I'm still having nightmares from that day.'' she admitted as she remembered how scary Ed was when she made fun of him... which she deeply regretted.

"So where are you girls going?'' Alejandro asked curiously.

"We're going to the Principal's office and tell them about the situation.'' Sunset answered.

"Can I tag along?'' Alejandro asked.

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow, "No offense... but are you sure you want to show your face to the heads of this school looking all drunk!'' she pointed out.

Alejandro waves it off, "Pfff... dont worry... I'll manage...'' he replied as he wrapped an arm around Sunset's shoulders making her blush, "Come on girls... to the principal's office... Allon-sy!'' he announced walking forward while dragging the reluctant bacon-haired girl.

The girls looks at each other shrugging before following the two.

-00000-

Meanwhile, inside the secret room. We see the cul-de-sac boys having a conversation while Ed cries while hugging Eddy to death.

"Eddy! Ed is sorry! Ed never meant to say bad words! Ed never meant to hurt you!" Ed cries as he continues to give the ex-scam artist a bone-crushing hug.

"I forgive you Lumpy! Aaak! Besides... eek... I brought it... ukk... on myself! So please let go of me!" Eddy cried in pain as his face turning blue.

Double D rubs the bridge of his nose, "Is it really necessary to start a fight? I know you want too fool those sirens but I think you two went too far with the fighting!" he scolded.

Ed then let's go of Eddy, "Oooh... fresh air... who loves you, I do!'' the short boy said before turning to Double D, "Chillax Sockhead... it's all part of the act.'' he said smugly.

"It was fun.'' Ed admitted with a goofy smile.

"Rolf was impressed that making barbarian with friends would fool those witches from the seas called sirens, yes." Rolf stated.

"Yeah! It's like a backstage brawl like those in wrestling events, it was awesome!" Duncan said while raising his fist.

Double D sighed in defeat, "I forgot whom I'm talking to.'' he muttered.

"They're pretty good actors though, maybe I should recommend this two in the theatre club, I'm pretty sure Watermelody would love this two in her club.'' Taro commented.

Double D sighed again, "All right... gentlemen... we need to figure out how to deal with those sirens.'' he stated. Even though he's not shock, he is still disturbed that the three new students are actually sirens, no wonder they seem off when he first met them.

Eddy then sat on the couch, "Okay... first things first... those Sirens are not from this world, they came from Equestria.'' he revealed.

"Seriously?'' Duncan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Eddy nodded as he brought out his journal, "It doesn't have much details but according to the journal, the organization have encountered Sirens originating from the world of Equestria several times before, most Sirens would get captured or sometimes... get killed. These trio of new students must be the latest line-up of sirens that entered our world.'' he explained.

"But what are they doing in our Holy Dungeon of Education?'' Rolf asked.

"And why are they starting a Battle of the Bands?'' Taro asked.

Eddy placed back the journal inside his pockets, "It's simple... they are looking for something.'' he replied.

"Looking for what Eddy?'' Ed asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure it's something important that they wanted it very badly. And as for creating a battle of the bands, these Sirens feeds off negative emotions, and having a battle of the bands will produce many competitive but negative emotions just like what happened back in the cafeteria.'' Eddy explained.

"So what are we gonna do now?'' Duncan asked.

"For now... we play along with their games and observe them and once we have enough information then we'll strike.'' Eddy instructed.

Double D nodded, "I think that's the best good strategy for now.'' he stated.

"Should we tell girls about this?'' Taro asked.

"Of course. They have the right to know about this.'' Eddy replied, "And as well tell them that Ed and I are not mad at each other.'' he added.

"Where are they?'' Ed asked.

"I believe they just went to Principal Celestia's office.'' Double D replied when he heard his phone ring, "Looks like I got a text." he announced as he looks at his phone, "It's Fluttershy, they're currently outside the school by the school's statue... she wants me to meet with them but I suggest you guys come along as well.'' he said.

"And that's what we intend to do, let's go.'' Eddy declared.

-000000-

The main girls plus Alejandro are seen hanging out by the school's statue with the sole male sleeping on Sunset's lap much to her embarrassment. Moments ago, they told Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna about dark magic by the Dazzlings but much to their shock and horror, the two heads are already under the spell of the three transfer students and already had approved of the Battle of the Bands.

"I can't believe they got Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna too.'' Fluttershy stated as a ladybug crawled to her finger, "I just hope they didn't get Eddward as well.'' she claimed in worry.

"They've gotten everybody.'' Rainbow Dash said as she juggles her soccer ball.

"Not everybody~" Pinkie chirped from the top of the statue's pedestal.

"Pinkie's right.'' Applejack started, "We were there when the Dazzlings were singin' and we weren't affected. It was like we were protected somehow.''she explained.

Then cul-de-sac boys arrived and Alejandro was the first to notice them, "Hey... the guys are here.'' he announced as he got up on a sitting position giving Sunset the chance to stand up.

"Eddward!'' Fluttershy exclaimed as she ran towards her boyfriend giving him a hug, "I'm so glad that you're not affected by the Dazzlings.'' she said in relief.

The beanie-wearing boy smiled. "I believe there's a reason for that.'' he claimed.

"Hey girls..." Eddy greeted, "You don't believe - ooof!'' he didn't get to finished what he's saying when Pinkie tackled him on the ground and began pounding him.

"Take this, you meanie! No one hurts my Big Ed! No one!'' Pinkie exclaimed as she continues to pound Eddy mercilessly.

"Pinkie stop!'' Ed called, "Eddy and I are not mad each other, the fight between was all an act!'' he revealed.

"What!?" the girls plus Alejandro exclaimed in shock.

Double D then began explaining that thanks to the necklace Eddy's brother sent to them, the meer mention of the older brother caused the girls to shiver, that they weren't affected by the Dazzlings singing, then fight between Ed and Eddy was all an act in order to fool the trio of sirens and after the explanation, Pinkie resumes pounding Eddy again.

"Take that, you meanie! This for making us worried!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Ed then grabs Pinkie by the waist and quickly pulls her away, "I think that's enough, I think Eddy doesn't need anymore pounding.'' he stated.

Applejack then rushed towards Eddy, "Ya all right Eddy?'' she asked.

"Hey mom... is the milk and cookies ready yet?'' Eddy asked while dazed.

"He's fine.'' Duncan said with a blank face.

"So... what are you gonna do with the Dazzlings?'' Fluttershy asked.

"We'll be sticking to our plan... keep pretending that we're under their spell, gather information before we make the next move." Double D explained.

"Lucky you guys got a plan... I got it! Let's take them down!'' Rainbow Dash exclaimed while balancing the ball on her head, "It's not like that we haven't tangled with dark magic, and whooped it's sorry butt!'' she said before realizing that Sunset's with them, "No offense.'' she said apologetically.

"None taken... again... '' Sunset replied with a sigh while Alejandro glares at the rainbow haired girl.

"But that was when Twilight was here...'' Fluttershy spoke, "There maybe some kind of magic inside of us, but it only comes out when we play music.'' she explained, "I sure don't know how to use it to... um... whoop anybody's butt.'' he finished.

"You don't have to worry about that Fluttershy, just leave that to us.'' Eddy declared.

Rarity sighed as she works on her nails, "If only we can get a message to Twilight. Maybe she could tell us how to break the spell the Dazzlings have cast on our friends.'' she stated.

"Yeah... they even got Artstyle, Laughing Zap, Cameron, Blue Note, Dawn, Kyoutarou, Jimmy, Sarah and Cameron.'' Duncan counted.

"Well, that's not gonna happen...'' Rainbow Dash claimed as she kicks the ball towards the statue above Rarity's head much to her shock, "The portals closed.'' she said as Rarity gasped that she accidentally rubs the polish on her pale arm, "I get the feeling that they don't exactly have cellphones where she's from.'' she stated, "Plus... we have no idea where the other portals that leads to their world.'' she added.

"My brother told me one location but it's very far from here and it'll be a waste of time if we go there.'' Eddy said.

Sunset then ponders for a minute before smiling, "I may have an idea how we can get in touch with Princess Twilight!'' she claimed excitedly.

"How?'' Rolf asked scratching his head.

"You'll see...''

 **And cut! That's all for now! Next chapter, Eddy will be facing the first assassin sent to him by Charity while everyone gets ready for the Battle of the Bands.**


	14. Eddy Vs Matthew Patel

**A/N: And ah'm back with another chapter! Not much to say but look out for this one!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension Total Drama, Saki and Scott Pilgrim vs the World.**

Sunset opens her locker and began to rummage inside, looking for something, before pulling out a dusty old book.

"When I was Princess Celestia's student back from Equestria, she gave me this." Sunset said as she dusted the book, "Even after I abandoned my studies, I held onto it. Deep down, I guess I knew I was making a big mistake, and I wanted to still have a way to reach out for her." she said while flipping the pages of the book, "Maybe it still works." she said.

"That's a book darling." Rarity noted, "What do you mean, "maybe it still works"?" she asked.

Eddy hummed when his eyes widen, "Wait! You mean this book is our only chance in communicating with pony princess!" he exclaimed in surprise.

Sunset nodded, "You see... it used to be that if something I wrote here, it would appear in the pages of a book back in Princess Celestia's library!" she explained, "I get a message to her, then she could get a message to Twilight!" she claimed.

"That is very convenient!" Double D said in delight.

"Just like an email!" Ed said.

"So what are you waiting for?" Rainbow Dash said handing a pen to Sunset, "Get to writing!" she said.

Sunset looks at the pen nervously before sighing, she then grabbed the pen, "Been a long time since I've written this words 'Dear Princess Celestia..." she said as she writes.

Double D then turns to everyone, "While Sunset is doing this, I think you guys should get ready for the auditions for Battle of the Bands in the gym." he stated.

"Oh right!" Eddy replied in realization, "Ed, Rolf and Taro, you three should get back with you're band mates. We are, after all, pretending that we had bad blood with each other." he stated.

Ed nodded, "Roger-Wilco Eddy!" he replied with a salute.

"Just don't over do it. We don't want another fiasco like what you guys did in the cafeteria." Double D warned.

"Chillax! Everything is under our control." Eddy replied as he walks away with Duncan while Ed the others walks towards the opposite direction.

"Bye Big Ed!" Pinkie called waving her arm.

"Bye Pinkie!" Ed waves back as Rolf grabs his collar.

"Come Dimwitted Ed-boy! We must prepare ourselves for the event called audition, yes." Rolf said pulling him away.

"Hey Eddy!" Applejack called out, "Good luck." she said.

Eddy looks back at her with a smirk before turning away leaving the girls along with Double D and Alejandro in the middle of the hallways.

"Oh... I'm really worried of what's gonna happens next." Fluttershy muttered.

Double D puts a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry... the only the thing we could do right now, is to wait and let fate do the rest for now." he said.

-000000-

Later, the girls plus Alejandro and Double D arrives at the gym, where we see a students form in group standing away from each other while making glares and sneers. Ed's band can be seen in the far back while Eddy's band is nowhere to be seen. The Dazzlings are also there looking around with malicious grins on their faces. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are there acting as judges for the audition, with Double D supposedly the third.

"I better go. I'm also a judge for this audition after all, good luck with all of you." Double D said walking away.

"Bye Eddward." Fluttershy said waving her hand.

"Woah... what's up with the atmosphere? It feels... suffocating." Alejandro commented looking around the place.

"This is the work of the Dazzlings... their singing caused everyone to go against each other. The Battle of the Bands is just making things worse." Sunset explained, "I just hope that Princess Twilight gets the message soon." she said.

"Don't worry Sugarcube. She will get our message and help us with this." Applejack reassured.

Then they heard a sound of microphone, "Look! Look! The audition is starting!" Pinkie said excitedly.

"Who's up first then?'' Rainbow Dash asked.

On stage, was a group of three persons. One was a male with gray skin and black hair, wearing a black t-shirt, pants and shoes. The second person is another male with gray skin and blonde hair, wearing a white Sando shirt, blue shorts and sandals and lastly was a girl with short black hair and fair skin, wearing a white polo shirt, a checkered skirt and sneakers. This are Tom, Fool and Kill.

"Hi! I'm Tom and this are the boys." Tom greeted with a low, unenthusiastic voice while holding a guitar.

"Is that girl a boy too!?" Alejandro pointed out, referring to Kill, who's in drums.

Tom glares at him, despite his eyes closed, "Yes... she is!" he replied harshly while Kill gave Alejandro a middle finger.

Rarity gasped at the response, ''My goodness! How uncouth!" she exclaimed.

Rainbow Dash chuckled, "I got to admit that was a funny response." she said.

The band then got ready, "This is are our first song, it's titled 'I'm Sad, So very, very Sad'." he announced as Kill began to beat the cymbals.

 _"So... Sad!"_ Tom sang before stopping, "Thank you." he said as everyone looks at them in disbelief.

"What the buck was that!?" Rainbow Dash demanded in confusion.

"Their song... it only lasted for three seconds..." Sunset said looking at her watch.

"Not a race guys!" Alejandro called out again.

Tom once again glared at the Spanish young man, "This next song is dedicated for the guy who kept shouting at us." he said as Alejandro pointed to himself, "It's titled 'We Hate you, Please Die!'." he announced.

"Sweet! A song for me!" Alejandro said excitedly.

"Aren't you at least offended by that?" Rainbow Dash asked indecorously.

"Yeah... it was a really mean title..." Fluttershy meekly stated.

Then the band began to play as Tom sings, _"I can't feel you... I can't feel you... I can't hear you... I can't speak cause... Love don't stink... Love don't stink... Lonely... Lonely... Lonely like you!"_ he finished singing, "Thank you." he said.

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Just what's up with this guys?" she asked rhetorically.

"Well... at least they're done..." Rarity said with an unsure face.

"Who's gonna come out next?" Pinkie Pie asked.

On cue, Eddy's band came on stage much to everyone's surprise. Adagio would look at Eddy with keen interest and despite being under the spell of the sirens, Trixie and Diamond Tiara are excited to hear him sing.

"Well ah'll be! Looks like Eddy's already ahead of us!" Applejack said excitedly.

"I wonder what they're gonna sing next." Fluttershy wondered.

"We're about to find out." Alejandro said as the band got ready on stage.

"Hey everyone! We're the ScamLords and don't forget it!" Eddy introduced themselves, "And we're gonna rock this place up!" he declared as the band began to play a heavy music while Duncan is doing a few guitar riffs.

"Okay... I can definitely tell this is way different from their last performance." Rainbow Dash pointed out in panic, "It's like... I'm listening to a pro right now!" she claimed.

"Well... they're auditioning for a Battle of the Bands, so of course they'll take it to the next level." Alejandro explained as Eddy began to sing.

 _Have you had enough? Are you sick and tired?_

 _If I we're you, I'd set my world on fire_

 _Only time will tell, how much you can take_

 _Will your patient eyes slowly filled with rage?_

"My goodness! This song... I feel the emotions rubbing on me!" Rarity gasped rubbing her arms as she is getting goosebumps from the song.

"I don't like this!" Pinkie cried, "It's not fun at all!" she exclaimed in panic.

"Uhh... Pinkie, you're boyfriend sings much more heavier songs than this." Alejandro pointed out.

Pinkie blinks for a minute before realizing what he meant, "Oh... right..." she replied sheepishly.

 _The hourglass falls faster than our fate, The hourglass runs out now it's too late_

"Wowie! He sings really good!" Sonata praised.

Aria scoffed, ''I gotta admit... they're a lot better than the first band." she admitted half-heartedly.

Adagio on the other hand, was staring at the short boy in awe, for the first time in her life since stepping in this world... Adagio gained interest to someone.

Adagio grinned maliciously, "Eddy... I will make you mine..." she declared while licking her lips as the band finally reached chorus.

 _Well I know that I devastate you_

 _And I know I came home late last night_

 _I was wrong, I was right, I was blinded as I_

 _Crushed the key to your broken heart with a lie_

Then suddenly, they we're interrupted when the ceiling burst out surprising everyone including the Dazzlings.

"What's going on!?" Rainbow Dash asked in shock.

Then a young man came flying out from the ceiling pointing a finger at Eddy, ''Mister McGee!" he calls out dropping down on the floor, "It is! Matthew Patel!" he introduced himself dramatically. Matthew has a black hair with dark eye makeup and is wearing a red & black sports shirt with a white high-collar underneath a khaki jacket, gray cargo pants and black army boots, "Has considered our fight... begun!" he declared before jumping towards Eddy, "HYAAAHHH!" he shouted.

"What did I do?" Eddy asked dumbly.

"Eddy get out of there!" Applejack shouted in worry as Matthew gotten closer to Eddy.

"What should I do?" Eddy asked in confusion.

"FIGHT!" Alejandro called out.

The word 'Fight' echoes through Eddy's head as his face grew serious, he then unplugs the chord of his guitar before throwing it at Tom who manage to catch it before getting into a fighting stance. Then Eddy threw a punch at Matthew sending him flying backwards much to the shock of Rainbow, Rarity and Sunset simultaneously.

"What the hell is that guy's thinking? Taking on Eddy of all people... doesn't he know that Eddy holds the title of the 'Strongest Fighter in the Province'!" Alejandro commented.

"How did Eddy get such title?" Sunset asked.

Alejandro shrugged, "All I know that he got that title after his travel around the world with his brother." he replied causing the girls and anyone near them to shiver upon mentioning Eddy's older brother.

Matthew then landed on the floor in a crouching position, "Right!" he said standing up, "All right!" he said.

"Watch out!" Alejandro calls out, "It's just one guy." he pointed out with a smile.

"Thanks Mister Obvious..." Eddy grumbled.

Then Matthew charges towards him again, only to receive a roundhouse kick from Eddy sending him flying, then the short boy jumps after him giving the goth boy an uppercut then followed by a series of left hooks and right hooks before punching Matthew down to the floor as the crowds moves out of the way forming a circle for the two.

Matthew quickly got up as Eddy drops down to the floor, the goth boy then blows the dust off his shoulders before chuckling evily as they circle at each other, "Well... well... well... you're quite the opponent... MC-Gee!" he said while poplocking his shoulders.

"Just who the hell are you?" Eddy asked with a glare.

"My name... is Matthew Patel! And I'm the first... of the Six Assassins, ordered to kill you!" the goth boy revealed shocking everyone.

"Assassin? You got to be kidding me!?" Duncan said from the stage.

"Well that's new... and here I thought our only problem are the Dazzlings." Taro said scratching his head.

Then Matthew once again charges at Eddy and began to punch him but the short boy blocks every strike, then Matthew throws a kick but Eddy blocks it with his forearm then the ex-scam artist grabs both Matthew's arms before kicking him on the chest pushing him backward.

Matthew was about to attack again when Eddy held his hand out, "Wait!" he said stopping him for now, "What are we fighting for again? And why do you want to assassinate me?" he asked.

Matthew looks at him in confusion, "Didn't you get my email explaining the situation?" he asked.

Eddy then remembers the email he got earlier, "Oh that! I kinda... skimmed it..." he replied sheepishly.

From Ed's group, Taro shook his head is disapproval.

Matthew growled in anger, "You will pay for your insolence!" he claimed as he charges towards Eddy again.

"I thought it was a prank!" Eddy replied charging as well.

Eddy then throws the first punch but Matthew dodges, he throws another punch but was once again missed then Matthew throws a punch but Eddy quickly blocks it with his forearm, the goth boy then crouches down doing a leg sweep but Eddy hops over the attack while Matthew follows it by an enzuigiri but Eddy quickly moves out of the way.

Eddy was about to strike but Matthew managed to hit him on the face with a punch dazing Eddy a bit followed by another, then Matthew follows it by stepping on his chest with his left foot before kicking him with his right sending Eddy backwards but he was luckily caught by Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings whom pushed him back to his feet.

As Eddy got his bearings, he saw Matthew doing some quick footwork but was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey!" Alejandro called gaining their attention, "What's up with his outfit?" he asked.

"Yeah... is he a pirate?" Normal Norman asked.

"That's what's bothering you guys all this time!" Rainbow Dash said indecorously.

"Well... I gotta admit, I like his attire." Rarity commented.

Eddy ignored her comment and turns his attention back to Matthew, "Are you a pirate?" he mocked.

"Pirates aren't in this year!" Matthew pointed out, "HYAAAHHH!" he roared as the two resume their fight.

Matthew did a spinning kick while Eddy does a roundhouse kick but both misses, then Matthew throws a left hook followed by a right hook but Eddy would block it with his arms, then Matthew tried to kick him on the gut but Eddy moves backwards from the last second, Matthew then throws another but Eddy caught it, he then throws another punch but Eddy caught it too, then Eddy crossed Matthew's arms locking it as he glares at him.

"Okay! Before we continue... who send you to kill me?" Eddy demanded.

"I was wondering the same thing!" Double D called out from the judges panel.

Matthew glares at him before smirking, "Well... since I'm killing you today might as well tell you..." he stated, "The person who asked me to kill you is... a girl named Charity Belle!" he revealed.

"What!?" Rarity gasped in shock.

"Rarity? Is something the matter?" Applejack asked.

"Charity Belle... she's my cousin!" Rarity replied, "And she's one if the richest girl in this city!" she claimed.

Meanwhile, Eddy looks at Matthew in confusion, "Uhh... who?" he asked.

Matthew stares at the short boy in shock, "What do you mean... 'who'... didn't you used to date her a years ago?" he asked.

"What!?" Rarity gasped again even Sweetie Belle gasped at the revelation.

"Dude... I barely even got a date... are you saying I've dated someone I don't know!" Eddy pointed out.

Matthew glares intensifies, "So... not only that you turn you're back on her... you also forgot about her!" he accused.

"Dude! Seriously! I had no idea who she is!" Eddy argued.

Matthew then pushes Eddy away before pointing a finger at him, "You'll pay for that... McGee!" he claimed.

Then Matthew did something that shocks everybody... he began dancing and singing.

 _If you want to fight me..._

"What!?" Sunset exclaimed in confusion.

 _Ha! You're not the brightest_

 _You won't know what hit you in the slightest..._

Then Matthew began to float in mid air as he continues to sing surprising everyone.

"This guys good." Duncan praised.

"What the hay is going on!?" Rainbow Dash asked in shock.

"Does he have magic!?" Sunset claimed.

The Dazzlings were also shock at the development, "What's going on? How could this be possible?" Aria asked in shock.

"For once... I am lost for words..." Adagio replied.

 _Chak! Chak! Chakachak-chak!_

He sings as four demonic females appears behind him.

 _Me and my fireballs_

Matthew said while igniting his hand with bluish-silver fire.

 _My Demon Hipster Chicks..._

 _Tell him Matty..._

 _I'm talking the talk, cause I know I'm slick!_

Matthew he sang as he began throwing fireballs at Eddy who quickly runs for cover as he jumps towards the stage.

 _Fireball girls, take this sucker down_

More fireballs rains down the stage ruining the set and instruments while Eddy continues to dodge before noticing a cymbal on the floor.

 _Let us show him what we're all about..._

Eddy grabs the cymbal are glares at him, "That doesn't even rhyme!" he said before throwing the cymbal like a frisbee hitting Matthew on the face as his hipster chicks disappears on by one.

 _"This is impossible! How could this be?"_ Matthew thought in shock as he tries to get his bearings.

 _"Open your eyes... maybe you'll see..."_ Eddy thought as he jumps high punching Matthew straight on the face, as the goth boy fell down on the floor defeated. Then Eddy landed on top of him before grabbing his shirt, pulling him closer, "All right! Just who the hell is Charity!" he demanded.

Despite his dazed state, Matthew looks at him, "You... you were her only friend outside her family estate... but... you betray her..." he said before losing conscious.

Eddy groaned dropping him to the floor, "Great... now my life is in danger... for something I had no idea about." he said scratching his head.

Everyone are still in shock for the sudden events so Double D thought of something, "Ma'am... I think we should cancel the audition and let everyone join the Battle of the Bands." he suggested.

"That's a good idea Eddward." Vice Principal Luna agreed.

Principal Celestia then stood up, clapping her hands, "All right... the audition is cancelled but you can still join the Battle of the Bands as long as you prepare yourself a song or two, then you're good to go." she announced.

"So, right now, we want everyone to get ready. You're all dismiss." Double D ordered before looking at the unconscious Matthew, "And would someone please take him to the infirmary." he said.

And with that, everyone began to walk out the gym including the Dazzlings while Duncan and Eddy carries the unconscious Matthew to the infirmary.

Sunset sighed, "Things just got a lot worst." she said.

"I can't believe it! Eddy dated my cousin Charity before! But my cousin never shows interest to any persons outside her family much less date someone!" Rarity said still grasping the revelation.

"But Eddy said he has no idea who she is." Alejandro pointed out.

"Eddy must've have done something to her! Charity is sweet and humble and a bit reclusive but she's the type of person who never lets those who wrong her go unpunished! Uncouth maybe, but that's how she is!" Rarity said, "And for her to send an assassin to Eddy, proves that he did something really bad to her!" she accused.

"Don't go accusing him that quickly Rarity! Like Al said, Eddy don't remember her!" Applejack said defending the ex-scam artist.

"How would you know!" Rarity replied.

"Ah know when someone is lying or not! And ah know he's not lying, ya could see it through he's eyes, he's confused!" Applejack explained.

"All right you two!" Rainbow Dash interupted getting between the two, "There's no point in arguing! We could just asked Eddy for the truth!" she said.

"Indeed." Double D said walking towards them along with Ed, Rolf and Taro, "We can only get answers with the person involved in this situation... assuming he knows all the answer." he stated.

"That's just great... first a trio of sirens, now a group assassins sent by Eddy's somewhat former love interest." Taro groaned.

"And that guy is just the first!" Ed noted, "He said there were six of them, so five more are coming after Eddy." he stated.

Double D narrowed his eyes, "And if that's true, then Eddy should watch out." he said, "After seeing the first assassin's ability... who knows what the rest can do." he stated.

"Just what is that, some sort of magic?" Fluttershy asked.

"Most likely..." Double D claimed as he took a bite of an apple, "... this world, after all, is filled with magic." he declared.

 **And that's a wrap! I hope you like the new chapter, the fight scene is based from the Scott Pilgrim movie and if you're wondering why Matthew didn't turn into coins, it's because I'm keeping him alive, seriously, he's too cool to die. Plus, we get a small hint of Eddy's past relationship with Charity, but more will be revealed soon. This are the songs used in this chapter, _I'm Sad, So Very, Very Sad_ and _We Hate You, Please Die_ by Crash and the Boys, _Devastate_ by A Heroes Lie and _Slick_ by Satya Bhabha. Anyway, that's it for now and look forward for the next chapter.**


	15. The Return of Twilight Sparkle

**A/N: Back with a new chapter! Glad that everyone loves the previous chapter and let me clear things a bit, only Matthew from Scott Pilgrim is part of this fic, the rest of the assassins are from different shows and the last two are OCs.**

 **And without further ado, let's get this engine started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension Total Drama, Saki and Scott Pilgrimm vs the World.**

After the events that happens back in the gym, the gang are gathered around the school's statue while waiting for Eddy and Duncan to arrive as they carried the unconscious Matthew to the infirmary, meanwhile Rarity is placing back and forth.

"Rarity... for God's sake, would you please stop moving back and forth, your making me dizzy!" Alejandro pled as he drank a medicine.

"This is what ya get for getting drunk in school... in the broad daylight." Applejack said sternly.

"I gotta agree with the Playboy, you need to stop worrying Rarity." Rainbow Dash called out as she continues to bounce a soccer ball with her head.

"How can I not calm down!? I wanted answers! I want to know what did Eddy do to make Charity so angry that she had to send an assassin to kill him!" Rarity demanded.

"Please calm down Miss Rarity! You'll get the answer you need, but for now, we need to wait!" Double D said in a calm manner.

"Speaking of which, Eddy and Duncan is here." Taro pointed out as everyone turns to see the two boys walking towards them.

"Sup' guys! Matthew is out cold so we can't get answers from him..." Eddy said when suddenly Rarity got in front of him and slaps him hard on the face, "Yeow! Jumping Geronimo! What was that for!?" he demanded rubbing his swollen cheek.

Rarity responded by grabbing his shirt and began shaking him, "You miserable pile of secrets! What did you do to Charity? Did you broke her heart!? Did you made fun of her!? Did you MOLEST her!?" she bombarded him with questions and her angry face was so scary that Eddy literally shaking in fear, Fluttershy also got scared of her outburst that she hid behind Double D.

Luckily for him, Applejack and Ed pulls the angry fashionista away, "Hold yer horses Rarity! And ya can't accuse him like that!" she yelled.

"If you want answers then you had to ask Eddy more properly!" Double D added.

Eddy then regain his bearings before speaking, "The problem is... I have no answers." he stated.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked in shock.

"It's true! I had no idea who is this Charity Belle, the only Belles I know is Cinderella, her sister and their parents." Eddy answered.

"Are you sure?" Double D asked.

Eddy nodded, "Affirmative! I met a lot of people when from my travels around the world and met a lot of people but never once I met a girl named Charity." he explained.

''Lies! How can you lie when I had evidence that you really know her!?" Rarity snapped trying to get out from Applejack's grasps.

"What evidence?" Eddy asked in confusion.

"The song _Iris_! Charity once told me that a boy wrote her a song called _Iris_! The lyrics of the songs that she sang to me is the same as the song you sang back in the cafeteria!" Rarity stated angrily.

"I did!?" Eddy said in shock, "But... come to think... I don't exactly recall writing that song... it was there when I discovered it from the shelves." he said.

"More lies!" Rarity yelled making Eddy hide behind Duncan.

"Rarity! Please calm down! Eddy is confuse as we are!" Applejack reasoned.

"She is right! Forcing Eddy out for answers, that he himself is having trouble processing, is not the best solution! We need calm down and think things through! We already have enough problem to deal with and we don't have having someone in our group getting into a argument!" Double D explained.

Rarity began to take slow breathing before calming down, "I'm sorry... that was unladylike to me..." she said as Applejack let's her go.

"She's calm down... you can't stop hiding now Eddy." Duncan said.

Eddy then peaks out from behind, "Really? Thank Araya!" he said, "Okay now... not only we had to deal with three power hungry Sirens, I also had to deal with assassins! And seeing what Matthew can do, I got a hunch the other assassins had extraordinary abilities as well." he explained.

"Just what is that? I mean, the thing Matthew did?" Sunset asked.

"My only close guess is that he possess Mystical Powers and where from I had no idea." Eddy replied with his arms crossed.

"The point is Eddy, you need to get your guard up all the time, who knows when they'll attack next." Double D stated.

Eddy nodded as he looks up at the sky, "I just don't get it... what did I do? Or what DID I do? Why is this Charity want me dead? I don't know... I had no idea..." he said in frustration.

"Whatever it is... you'll find your answer soon." Double D reassured.

"By the way, what are we doing here?" Taro asked.

"We are gathered here waiting for Princess Twilight to arrive from the portal." Sunset answered while pointing at the statue.

"Welp! I guess that only thing we could do for now is to wait." Eddy said, "Got anything to do?'' he asked.

"I got a kite." Duncan replied bringing out a red kite.

"I got cards." Pinkie followed as she brought out a deck of cards.

"Rolf got nothing." Rolf said with a shrug.

Double D sighed, "Yup... it will take a while..." he said.

-00000-

We then go to the colorful world of Equestria, where is bustling with different kinds of ponies from Earth Ponies, to Unicorns, to Pegasus. We then move to a town called Ponyville and by it's outskirts, we see a large castle called the Friendship Castle.

As we go inside, we see Princess Twilight walking alongside the soon to be king of the Araya Kingdom, the Prince of Fellowship, Eddward also known as Double D.

"And that's how we kept the entire Kingdom clean from the inside out." Eddward stated with pride.

"Wow... that is some ordinance. But isn't that a bit too much." Princess Twilight pointed out.

Eddward smiled sheepishly, "I gotta admit... my mother and I could go overboard with our obsession with cleanliness, but we're doing it for the sake of the Kingdom." he explained.

"I guess you have a point." Princess Twilight replied, "I'm so glad that you have the time to visit us." she said.

"Well... it's been months after the whole fiasco with Chrysalis and her out of world allies. After that, we've been busy cleaning up the messes they caused. It's actually a good thing that we had time to visit our friends." Eddward said.

Twilight chuckled, "I guess you're right. By the way, Fluttershy is gonna be glad that you're here, thought she's still having a hard time accepting her role as the future queen of your Kingdom." she stated.

Eddward smiled, "Give her time. It's been months since we became a couple and despite our long-distance relationship, the two us keep in touch but seeing each other in person is a lot better if you ask me." he stated.

"You're right about that." Twilight replied.

"By the way, how is Ed doing?" Eddward asked.

"Oh! He's doing good! Ever since he moved here after he and Pinkie Pie become a couple, things got a lot livelier here! Their antics never cease to amaze me." Twilight said in delight.

Eddward smiled, "That's good. Though the residents back in the Colt-de-sac kinda missed his presence might as well tell him to visit the folks once in a while." he said.

"By the way, where's the rest of the group?" Twilight asked noticing that there are some ponies missing.

"Eddy is currently with his brother traveling around the entire Equestria, Duncan and Taro are back in the Kingdom doing their duties and Rolf is just outside the town visiting Golden Harvest." Eddward replied.

"I see... I'm still surprised that Rolf hooked up with Golden Harvest." Twilight said.

"Rolf maybe my adviser but he's also a farmer... a really good farmer." Eddward replied.

The two then enters the throne room to see everypony doing they're usual hobbies, Rarity is polishing her throne, Pinkie and Ed are busy blowing balloons and Applejack & Fluttershy are pushing some sort of crate behind Rarity's throne.

"Hey everyone! Guess who decided to give us a visit!" Twilight called out in excitement.

"Eddward!" Fluttershy gasped in joy as she flew towards him and gave him a hug, "Oh! I miss you so much!" she said.

Eddward hugs her back, "I miss you too, Miss Fluttershy." he replied.

Fluttershy pouted, "Eddward... I told you to call me Fluttershy, we are a couple now, calling me 'Miss' is kinda awkward." she said.

Eddward smiled sheepishly, "Sorry... old habits never die..." he said.

Then Ed pulls Eddward into a big hug, "Double D! Ed is happy to see you!" he said in joy while squeezing the life out of the beanie-wearing prince.

"Ed... eeek... I... miss... aak... you too... but... iiik... let go of me... I'm loosing air..." Eddward wheezed in every words.

Ed let's him go as Eddward took a deep breath.

"Big Ed's strength never fails to amaze me." Rarity said.

Then a stallion enters the throne pulling a wooden cart filled with books, "Excuse me, Princess." he called getting Twilight's attention, "Where do you want all this books from Princess Celestia?" he asked.

"The library." Twilight replied, "Third door on the left." she added.

The stallion then looks up, "Even this one that's glowing and vibrating." he pointed out as they look at the top of the pile book and saw a book glowing in magical aura and is shaking non-stop.

"My... that's an odd book." Eddward commented.

Twilight levitates the book towards her as everypony got around her, she then flips the pages and her eyes widen of what she just read.

"What is it Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"It looks like a message to Princess Celestia from my friends at Canterlot High!" Twilight replied in surprise.

"Ah! The world where the residents there are called humans! Very interesting." Eddward said.

"How is that even possible?" Rarity asked.

"I had no idea..." Twilight replied in confusion, "But it... sounds like they need my help." she said.

Later, they are gathered around the castle's library as Twilight pulls out another book from a shelf.

"The way Sunset Shimmer described them..." Twilight began as she opens the book, "I think these new girls sound an awful lot like... the sirens." she said.

"Not the sirens!" Pinkie exclaimed much to everyone's surprise, "I don't know actually what that is." she loudly whispered to Fluttershy.

"What are sirens?" Ed asked.

Eddward then spoke, "The sirens were beautiful but dangerous creatures who had the power to charm ponies with their music. But to maintain this power, they had to feed on negativity and distrusts of others. The more of this negative energy they consumed, the stronger their voices became, and farther they could spread their dark magic." he explained.

"I don't like this story very much." Fluttershy said in worry.

Ed gulps, "So am Ed." he said.

Twilight then followed Eddward's explanation, "If the sirens had their way, they would have divided and conquered all Equestria. But a certain Star Swirl the Bearded wasn't having it!" she continued, "Rumor has it that he found a way to banish them to another world - one where he believed their magic power would be lost!" she said, "That world must have been the one where my Canterlot High friends live!" she exclaimed.

"But Star Swirl must have sent them there ages ago!" Applejack noted, "How come they're just surfacin' now?" she asked.

"I don't know." Twilight replied, "But if my hunch is right and it is the sirens who have come to Canterlot High, this spell they've cast is just the beginning." she said, "My friends need me!" she declared, "I have to get back to them." she said as she ran off only for Rainbow Dash to stand on her way.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Twilight... but the connection between their world and Equestria will still be totally cut off for a super long time." Rainbow Dash reasoned.

Then Pinkie got between them, "Okay, first of all!" she chimed, "If there was a bubble-blowing going on, why wasn't Big Ed and I told about it!?" she asked, "And secondly , if the connection is totally cut off, how was Sunset Shimmer able to get a message to Twilight?" she asked once more.

Twilight gasped in realization, "Pinkie! You're a genius!" she said excitedly as she ran off to get something.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Pinkie admitted before pulling Rainbow Dash close to her, "Now about those bubbles..." she said when they noticed Twilight coming back while levitating different mechanical objects above her.

Twilight then began to build something as Eddward's eyes widen in realization, "I see now..." he said.

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked in confusion.

Eddward smirked, "You'll see." he said.

Then Twilight finished building a tall machine that is connected to the mirror, "... and the interval of two points is defined as the square root of the sums of the square of the separation between the points along three spatial dimensions." she explained.

The ponies stared at her in confusion, only Eddward understands her explanation, "Say what now?" Spike asked.

"Duh!" Pinkie started, "She's gonna take the magic in here and put in there!" she said pointing at the book, then towards the machine, "That'll make the portal open up so whenever she wants to, she can go from here to there!" she explained, "There to here! Here to there! Here there! Here there! Here -"

"We get the idea!" Applejack interupted stopping Pinkie's antics as she merrily trotted back to the group.

"Now to see if it actually works." Twilight said as she levitates the book on the top pedestal of the machine, then book began to glow brighter as it creates an surge of electricity around the machine.

"Oooohh..." everypony plus Spike said in awe as the machine began to glow a lot bright, blinding Twilight and everyone. When the lights died down, it was revealed the portal is now completely open, ready to use anytime.

"Aaaahh..." everypony plus Spike said in awe.

Eddward then checks on it, "Looks like it's working out fine." he declared.

"Don't suppose that we could join you this time around?" Applejack asked curiously.

Twilight chuckled, "Better not." she replied, "It could make things pretty confusing if Canterlot High suddenly had two of all of you." she explained as they nodded in agreement.

"But I still get to go, right?" Spike asked, "There isn't another one of me in Canterlot High! And you never know when you might need your trusty assistant." he reasoned.

"Mm-hmm." Twilight replied with a nod, "Just remember to hold on with the magical artifact that Eddy gave to you." she said.

"Yes!" Spike said pumping up his fist.

"We won't be gone for long." Twilight said as everyone including Eddward and Ed got into a group hug.

"And don't forget to dress nice." Rarity said.

"I wish I could come along but I believe this is something you need to do on your own. Besides, I think my counterpart could be a big help." Eddward stated.

Twilight chuckled, "I think so too. Look after the castle while I'm gone." she said.

"I will." Eddward replied.

Then Twilight and Spike got into positions, "Ready Spike?" she asked.

Spike cracked his knuckles and took a deep breath, "Ready!" he replied.

And with that, the two ran and jumped into the portal as everypony watches them go.

"Well... since Princess Twilight is gone for a while... what should we do for the time being?" Eddward asked.

Rarity then gasped in excitement, "Well... since you're here, how about we get you and Fluttershy, the dresses you need for you're upcoming wedding!" she suggested in delight.

"Rarity... Eddward and I are not getting married soon..." Fluttershy said with her cheeks turning red.

"My coronation isn't till next year Miss Rarity! So there's no need for that for now." Eddward reasoned.

''Nonsense! We must get the two of you ready! Oh! I'm so excited about this!" Rarity said before running out of the room, she then peaks her head back, "I think you should follow me to the Boutique." she said before disappearing again.

The two ponies sighed before following her.

"Who's the Best Men in your wedding, Double D?" Ed asked innocently as he follows them with Pinkie riding on his back.

Eddward groaned, "Don't get me started Ed." he replied, thought it's pretty obvious that the best man is Eddy.

-000000-

Back in the human world, sitting on the grass we see Rarity painting Fluttershy's fingernails as Double D sat next to them reading a tabloid, right behind them are Eddy, Ed and Duncan running around while flying a kite with dumb smiles on their faces, Rolf is seen counting his fingers while Taro does a push-up.

By the statue, we see Sunset, Alejandro and Rainbow Dash lying on the pedestal with Rainbow throwing her soccer ball back and forth with her hands and above them, we see Applejack having a card game with Pinkie, the Stetson-wearing girl placed down her cards revealing that she had four aces while Pinkie placed down her card revealing that it had four Jokers, Pinkie crossed her arms with a smug look at Applejack looks upset at her.

Rainbow Dash sighed, "I'm starting to think that she's not coming." she said out loud.

"I wonder what my mom is cooking for dinner." Alejandro said out loud earning him a weird look from Sunset.

Then all of a sudden, Princess Twilight in her human form and Spike in his puppy form, flew out from the portal and crash landed on the concrete.

"Twilight!" the girls called out in delight.

"Wow... she literally flew out of from the statue..." Alejandro muttered before closing his eyes, "I need to lay down." he said.

Eddy trips upon her arrival upon the princess' arrival which caused Ed and Duncan to trip as well resulting in a dog pile with the short boy in the bottom.

Twilight slowly looks up while rubbing her head, "I'm back..." she said nervously. Then Sunset offers her a hand, Twilight was reluctant at first but gladly took it as Sunset pulls her up, the two looks at each other nervously as the girls ran and pulls the princess in a group hug while greeting her.

"It's good to have you back Princess Twilight." Double D greeted with a bow.

"It's good to see you too, Prince Eddward." Twilight replied with a bow.

"Prince?" Double D asked in confusion.

Twilight then realized that she's talking to the human Eddward, "Ah! Forget what I said! Ahehehe..." she said sheepishly.

Double D raised an eyebrow but decided to let it slide... for now.

"Anyway... I've got some bad new about those new girls." Twilight said earning her worried reactions from the girls.

"If you're talking about the sirens then we know, that's the reason why called for your help." Eddy said as he approaches her with Ed and Duncan following him, "But we had another problem asides from those girls. Whaddaya say we exchange information somewhere else?" he suggested.

 **A/N: And that's with the new chapter! Wahoo! Princess Twilight and Spike are back! And we get a little glimpse of what's going on back in Equestria.**


	16. Eddy Vs Dash Baxter

**A/N: Damn! The damnlastwords is back with a new chapter fur ya guys to enjoy! Ah appreciate everyone's excitement from the previous chapter especially the part where the Equestrian counterparts made appearance.**

 **In this chapter, Twilight is catching with everyone while another assassin arrive.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrimm vs the World and Danny Phantom.**

Later, the girls and the cul-de-sac boys plus Alejandro and Spike are hanging out in the Sugarcube Corner on one table with each one had drinks in hand.

"Oh, I do hate that you had to return at a time of crisis Twilight." Rarity began, "There's so much catching up to do." she said excitedly.

"For starters..." Applejack said, "A certain blue haired guitar player was just askin' about ya." she said with a grin.

Twilight smiled, "Flash Sentry was talking about me?!" she said excitedly, twirling her hair with a tint of red on her cheeks, then she noticed everyone is looking at her with teasing grins, "Isn't that nice?" she asked clearing her throat before drinking her milkshake.

"It sure does." Eddy chuckled earning him an elbow from Applejack.

"Perhaps you would give us the slightest bit of gossip from your world?" Rarity asked holding her teacup.

"Yeah! I want details!" Eddy said bringing out a pen and his journal earning a chuckle from Double D.

"She's got an official title now!" Spike claimed while sitting on Fluttershy's lap, "Do-Do-Do-Doo! The Princess of Friendship!" he announced.

"My! That's a big achievement Princess Twilight!" Double D praised.

"Wow, that's was really impressive." Sunset said, "Guess your really were Princess Celestia's prized pupil." she added rubbing her arm.

"She's even got her own castle." Spike boasted.

"A castle!?" Rarity exclaimed in front of Twilight, "You have your own castle!?" she said excitedly before realizing something, "Eeh... Oh, uh, lovely." she said clearing her throat and wiping the stain from Twilight's shirt.

"We also met some cool super-" Spike was about to say something when suddenly another dog biscuit flew to his mouth, shutting him up, courtesy of Twilight.

"What Spike meant to say is... we've been doing a lot of super cool stuffs." Twilight said nervously, luckily for her, everyone seems to buy sans for Eddy, who caught the slip up.

"So... any more details about your world?" Eddy asked.

Twilight looks around nervously, "Well... I can't say that much but believe it or not, I actually met the pony counterparts of you guys." she claimed surprising the cul-de-sac boys.

"Are you pulling an eggplant on Rolf and friends?" Rolf asked in surprise.

"I'm not kidding! I met them right after I came back to Equestria." Twilight started, "Ed there is a large Earth pony and is quite know for his big size and big heart, Eddy is unicorn and a Magical Artifacts expert, Taro and Duncan are pegasus and works as a Royal Guard, Rolf is a Royal Adviser and a part-time farmer and Eddward... well, believe or not, is an Alicorn and he's known as Prince Eddward, the future king of the Araya Kingdom." she stated.

Double D was surprised by the revelation, "Me? A Prince? Huh. No wonder you called me Prince Eddward earlier." he said.

"Is no one disturb to the fact the kingdom that pony Sockhead is ruling is named after the evil sorcerer that tries to take over this world." Eddy said with perplexed look.

"I'm surprised too but I guess it's just a strange coincidence." Twilight replied.

"Anything else?" Duncan asked while drinking an aspirin.

"Well... this will surprise all of you but Prince Eddward and pony Fluttershy are engaged!" Twilight claimed in excitement.

This surprised everyone, but Double D and Fluttershy were shock, Duncan even made a spits take right in front of Eddy's face, "Engage! My! That's wonderful!" Rarity gasped in delight before turning to the said couple, "That confirms that the two of you are made for each other!" she said making them blush.

"How did that happened?" Taro asked.

"It's kinda complicated but Prince Eddward is looking for a queen who rule alongside with him in their kingdom once his mother steps down and he fell in love with pony Fluttershy and after a few events, the two are now engaged." Twilight explained.

"So that means that the pony Fluttershy is gonna be a queen! Well ah'll be!" Applejack said.

"Also, pony Pinkie and Big Ed are also a couple." Spike added.

Pinkie squealed in excitement, "Eeee! I knew we we're meant for each other!" she said jumping on Ed with a hug.

Meanwhile, Double D and Fluttershy looks at each other awkwardly before looking away.

Rainbow Dash groaned, "Great! They're back to how they used to be." she stated.

"So... what's new here?" Twilight asked, "I, mean besides your school becoming the target of dangerous magical creatures from Equestria?" she added making everyone worried.

"Yeah, so, that's isn't exactly the only strange thing that's happened since you left." Rainbow Dash said as she pulls out her phone and shows a video of her transforming much to Twilight's shock, "Pretty sweet, huh? It happens to all of us when we play." she said.

"Do you any answers for this Princess Twilight?" Double D asked.

"Hmmm. My crown was returned to Equestria, but some of its magic must have remained here at Canterlot High and by extension, the whole city." Twilight explained, "Now that we're all back together, we can use that magic on the sirens." she claimed, "Just like when we were able to use it on Sunset Shimmer when she turned into that horrifyingly awful winged monster!" she said bluntly only to realized that Sunset was there, "No offense." she apologized.

"None taken. Heh." Sunset said, ''I'm used to it." she added. Unbeknownst to everyone, Alejandro who was sitting alone inches from them could only look at Sunset in pity.

Rainbow Dash then stood up, "They'll never know what hit 'em!" she exclaimed as she began punching and kicking almost hitting Ed, Rolf, Taro and Fluttershy and as she threw another punch it was caught by Applejack.

"We've got nothin' to worry about now that Twilight's back." Applejack stated.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I could find something to worry about." Fluttershy admitted, "But it won't be the sirens." she said happily.

"Well... lucky for you girls, ya got Twilight, I still have something to worry about." Eddy groaned.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"Well... Princess Twilight, our resident magic expert here had a group of assassin coming after him." Double D answered nonchalantly.

Twilight was shocked, "What? How? When? Where?" she asked.

"Long story short. You see, Rarity's cousin Charity Belle has sent assassins to kill Eddy for reasons unknown and Eddy fought one earlier, the assassin mentioned that Eddy and Charity used to be friends and dated once but the problem is, Eddy doesn't remember any of it." Double D explained.

"That's because Eddy is lying!" Rarity claimed pointing a finger at Eddy which cause hid under the table, "He definitely done something atrocious to Charity, that's why she sends those assassins to get him!" she said as Applejack gives her a disapproving look.

Twilight gasped, "Is that true Eddy?" she asked.

Eddy pops out from under the table, "How should I know? Like I said, I had no idea who this Charity Belle is! I couldn't even get a date with a rich girl, it didn't work with Diamond Tiara much less Charity whom is believe to be a lot richer!" he admitted.

"He does have a point." Taro said making Rarity huffed.

"We can cross that bridge later but for now let's focus first on the sirens." Double D stated.

Twilight nodded, "The sooner we do this, the better." she said, "Any idea where the Dazzlings might be?" she asked as Pinkie Pie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think Pinkie knows." Ed pointed out.

Pinkie finished drinking her milkshake first with one big sip, "Huh... There's a big party tonight for all of the bands that signed up to be in the showcase! That would include the Dazzlings!" she said.

"Looks like we've got a party to crash." Twilight claimed wiping the stain from Pinkie's cheek making her squee in excitement.

"I'll bring the baseball bats!" Eddy claimed.

"I'll get a diesel!" Duncan followed.

"I'll get the flamethrower!" Ed added.

"Guys! I don't think that's what she meant." Taro chastised.

Alejandro then stood up and made his way to the door, "Hey Al! Where ya going?" Eddy asked.

"Going for a smoke!" Alejandro replied waving his hand.

"Smoke? Let me join ya!" Eddy said running after Alejandro.

Applejack turns to Double D with a raised eyebrow, "Eddy smoke?" she asked in shock.

Double D sighed, "A bad habit he got from his brother." he said. The mentioning of Eddy's brother caused shiver to the girls plus Duncan and Taro's spine much to Twilight's confusion.

Outside, we see both Eddy and Alejandro smoking with latter sitting down on the sidewalks, "Man... who knew this day would become so eventful." the Spanish Playboy commented.

Eddy blows out a smoke, "Yeah... and Rarity is getting close in skinning me alive with those sharp nails of hers." he said while shivering, "This Charity must be really important to her." he said.

"Are you really sure that you don't remember her?" Alejandro asked.

Eddy shook his head, "Nope, not even a hint. I just don't remember who's this girl. Thought, if I get the chance I'll confront her, march straight in front of her, look at her straight in the eye and demand her for answers of why is she doing this." he elaborated.

"That's a good idea... that is if you're still alive." a voice said.

The two boys turns to their right to see a muscular young man approaching them. He has a flat blonde hair and blue eyes, he wears an orange & white varsity jacket, black pants and white shoes.

"Who the hell are you?" Eddy asked with a raised eyebrow.

The young man smirked, "Dash Baxter... and I'm here to kill you." he replied.

Back inside the cafe, Twilight was just listening about Eddy's horrible childhood which leave her jaws hanging open.

"A-are you serious?" Twilight asked nervously, "You're not making those up..." she said.

Double D sighed at her reaction, "Yes Princess Twilight... it happened." he replied.

Then Alejandro came in running back inside with his face filled with panic, "Guys! Eddy! Fight! Jock! Blonde! Not okay!" he blabbered.

"Al! Calm down and tell us what's going on!?" Applejack said.

Alejandro took a deep breath, "Another assassin is here and Eddy's fighting him!" he exclaimed.

"What!?" Applejack gasped in shock.

Everybody then got out from the cafe just in time to witness Eddy getting sent flying towards a car wrecking the front.

"Eddy!?" Applejack cried out in worry as she ran towards him, "Are you okay?" she asked.

Eddy slowly got up, "I feel like a half a million bucks but I'll live." he replied.

"Hey!" Dash called out, "Get out of the way, you stupid, blonde cowgirl!" he said.

"My goodness! How uncouth! How dare you call Applejack like that!" Rarity shouted in anger.

"Shut up! Loser queen! I can say whatever I want, whenever I want! So why don't you losers step aside and let the coolest kid end the life of that loser!" Dash claimed while pointing out.

"Ya take back what ya said!" Applejack shouted.

"Make me you dumb cow!" Dash shouted back.

The moment Dash insulted Applejack for the second time, Eddy got up angrily, "That's it! You cocky cock! You're gonna pay for insulting Applejack!" he claimed as he charges towards him, he was about to throw a punch when he was stopped by an unknown force, "Gaaakk!" he choked.

"What's happening?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"Guys! Look at that guy!" Duncan pointed out at Dash, who's hair is smoking and eyes are glowing.

Dash had his hand thrust forward and telekinetically freezes Eddy in the air as the short boy, grasping his neck, choking.

"Kk... m-my neck... y-you're hair..." Eddy wheezes.

"Didn't you know... I'm Vegan. And it's not a big deal." Dash replied with a smooth voice.

Dash then telekinetically hurls Eddy through a wall to a pile of garbage much to everyone's shock, Eddy sprawled on the trash bag, he tries to keep his cool despite being in a lot of pain, "No kidding... anyone can be... vegan..." he said.

"Ovo-lacto vegetarian maybe." Dash replied.

"Ovo what?" Eddy asked.

"I partake not in the meat nor breastmilk or ovum of any creature that has a face." Dash explained.

"Long story short. Being vegan makes you better than most people." Double D commented.

Dash smirked, "Bingo!" he said before telekinetically lifting Eddy up and throws him miles in the air as he screamed.

"Wait a minute!" Twilight called out, "How is this possible!? How does not eating dairy products gives you physic power!?" she asked indecorously.

"I agree!" Sunset said, "I mean, Fluttershy and I are vegetarian but never once we gain any sort of powers." she stated.

Dash groaned, "You know how you only use ten percent of your brain? Well, it's because the other 90% is filled with curds and whey." he replied.

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "Where did you learn that? Vegan Academy?" she mocked.

"Go ahead and get snippy baby, if you knew the science, maybe I'd listen to a word your saying." Dash mocked.

"Why you!?" Rainbow Dash said but was held back by Taro and Ed.

Then Eddy came crashing down on another car with a thump as Applejack went towards him, "Ya okay Eddy?" she asked.

Eddy moaned in pain, "If I peed in my pants, would you pretend I just got wet from the rain?" he asked.

"It's not raining." Applejack pointed out, "Eddy, ah think ya should retreat fur now, ah think he's too much for ya." she suggested.

"No way! Nuh-uh! He insulted you and I'm not gonna let that go! He needs to pay!" Eddy said standing up.

"Eddy..." Applejack muttered.

Eddy then charges forward again, "Hey! We have unfinished business to do!? And I ain't stopping until I - woaaahhh!" he declared only to be psych-throw by Dash through a wall of a club creating a huge hole.

Duncan then calls through the hole, "Uhh... Eddy! Me and the rest are heading back to school... call us when you're done." he said as skulks away with Taro, Ed and Rolf.

"Bye Bye Eddy." Ed calls back.

"Rolf wishes you good-luck." Rolf said.

"You're gonna need it." Taro added.

Dash smirked evily, "Oh... he'll be done soon." he claimed.

Rainbow Dash then turns to the rest, "Just what the heck those guys doing!? Aren't they going to help Eddy!?" she pointed out indecorously.

"As much I love to but this is Eddy's fight, we must not intervene." Double D stated.

"Yeah! It's in the rules." Alejandro added.

"What rules?" Rainbow Dash asked as Double D handed her a thick book titled "Rules and Guidelines on One-on-One fights for Dummies Vol. 1" as she stares at it, "What the buck?" is all she could say.

Then they heard the sound of the bass coming inside the hole as Dash smirked as he snaps his fingers as a nerd ran towards him, "Get me my bass. The good one." he ordered.

Inside, Eddy stands above an elephant's graveyard of plastic cups and bottles, picking the hell out of his bass, amped up to 10 while glaring at Dash whom levitates towards him with his bass.

"You're going down! Vegan Style!" Dash declared.

Bass Battle!

And with that two had a powerful shred-off trying to overpower each other with the louder riff.

"Oh man! This is a lot intense compared to the shred-off I had with Trixie!" Rainbow Dash claimed in panic.

Dash then easily out-basses Eddy, shredding him to oblivion. The enormous reverb launches club debris towards Eddy.

"The reverb is hurting mah soul!" Eddy stated.

Eddy slides across the floor and slams right into the wall.

Dash hovers next to him, "That's right, McGee! I actually know how to play bass." he said as he detunes his bass and delivers a death note that blows Eddy through the stage wall before crashing down into a backstage food table.

Everyone could only watch in horror and worry, Applejack is being hold back by Double D from helping.

Dash floats towards him with a smirk, savoring the kill, "I can read your thoughts. Your bass hand is badly injured, you're through." he declared.

Eddy turns around on his knees, cringing, holding two cups in either hands as a peace offering, "What say we drink to my memory? Fair trade blend with soymilk?" he offered.

Dash chuckled, "Nice try. But I can see in your mind's eye that you poured Half & Half into one of these coffees in an attempt to make me break from my vegan edge. I'll take the one with soy." as the he took a cup, "Thanks, tool." he said before drinking.

Double D then smirked, "Oh... I get it now..." he said earning Dash's attention.

"What do you mean?" the blonde vegan asked.

Then Eddy spoke, "What Sockhead is trying to say is... you just drank half & half." he said.

"I don't get ya."

"I poured the soy in this cup." Eddy said referring to the cup he's holding, "And I thought really hard about pouring it into that one. You know, in my mind's eye or whatever." he said with a smirk as he took a sip.

Then suddenly two trendy police officers bust in through the wall creating more holes while pointing their laser light fingers at Dash.

"Freeze! Vegan Police!" the officers announced, "Dash Baxter, you're under arrest for veganity violation code number 828, imbibement of half & half." the first officer said.

"No vegan diet, no vegan powers!" the second officer said.

Rainbow Dash turns to everyone with perplexed looks, "Just what the buck is this!? First being vegan gives you physic powers, now there's a Vegan Police!" she pointed out in panic.

Double D chuckled, "Eddy is all aware about Vegan Powers from the start, so that's why he took his time planning things while getting beaten up, fooling Dash into drinking coffee with milk which automatically sends the Vegan Police here is all part of his plan." he explained.

Dash raised his hands up, "But this is first offense! Don't I get three strikes!?" he reasoned.

"Hit it bro!" the officer ordered.

The second officer brought out his Code Violation book, "At 12:27 a.m. on February 1st, you knowingly ingested Gelato." he stated.

"Gelato isn't vegan?"

"Milk and eggs, bitch." the first officer said.

"On April 4th, around 7:30 p.m., you partook a plate of Chicken Parmesan." the second officer said making Sunset and Fluttershy gasped in shock.

"Chicken isn't vegan?"

"Of course it's not!" Rainbow Dash cried in frustration.

"The deveganizing ray ready? Hit him!" the first officer ordered as they blasts Dash with Arc of powers from their finger guns de-powering him.

"NOOOOOO!" Dash cried as he lost all his power driving him to his knees as Eddy got in front of him.

"You were once vegone, now you'll be gone!" Eddy announced.

"Vegone?"

Eddy response was delivering a huge fist, straight towards Dash's face knocking him out to sweet unconsciousness as the Vegan Police made their way out as they shared a high-five.

Everyone gathers around Eddy as Applejack got in front of him, "Eddy! Ya'll feeling fine?" she asked in worry.

Eddy groaned a little, "A little... but I'll live. Man, he's a lot tougher than Matthew that's for sure." he commented.

"Ya know... ya wouldn't be hurt like this if ya just retreated." Applejack said.

"No way! He insulted you! I can't let that get away, can't I?" Eddy replied with a grin.

"Eddy..." Applejack said.

Alejandro then got in-between them, "Uhh... not to ruin the moment but I think we should get out of here and get back to school before "the" police arrived." he suggested.

"You heard Al! Let's get out of here!" Pinkie shouted in panic as everyone ran out of the club leaving the still unconscious Dash alone on the floor covered in plastic cups and bottles.

 **A/N: And that's it for now. Surprised that I used Dash Baxter from Danny Phantom instead of Todd Ingram. I like Todd, but I want a despicable jock as an assassin so I chose Dash. I hope you all like the new chapter and oh, looks like Applejack is taking the lead in winning Eddy's heart or is it the other way around.**


	17. Eddy Vs Flynt Coal

**A/N: Back with a new chapter. In this chapter, Twilight and the girls will be facing the Dazzlings while Eddy will get into another fight.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrimm vs the World, Danny Phantom and RWBY.**

After the fiasco that occured downtown, the Mane Girls, the remaining cul-de-sac boys and Alejandro went back to school. Eddy decided to split up from the group to meet up with his band, Double D then explained to Twilight that Eddy and Ed are pretending to mad at each other in order to fool the Dazzlings that they're under their spells.

The gang enters the gymnasium and they could totally feel the animosity in the air. Each band members would send glances at the other bands. Ed and Eddy doing it the worst, Eddy and his band are on stage with Eddy sitting on a chair like some sort of Mafia Boss with his band mates behind while Ed and his band stands in the middle, each of them are glaring at each other murderously, which of course, every boys in the room knows that if they start another fight, they had to intervene.

The gang a later seen hanging out by the snack table with Pinkie stuffing herself with cookies and Twilight taking a sip of a fruit punch.

"What's with this atmosphere? It's so suffocating!" Alejandro said in panic before taking out an inhaler then putting it in his mouth, "Ah... much better." he said in a relaxed tone.

"Ya smoke yet ya have an inhaler? Just what's wrong with yer body!?" Applejack exclaimed.

"Does getting washed up by lava answers that question." Alejandro replied with a bummed look.

Meanwhile, as the silent argument continues, near the stage we see Flash pulling back his arm as if he was going to punch Snips, but he didn't, he only grabs a cup, "I'm gonna get more punch." he said walking away angrily towards the snack table only to bump with Twilight causing them to drop their drinks on the floor, though Flash managed to caught her, "Twilight?" he asked in surprise as he held on to her.

"Eh, bumped, into, always, doing!" Twilight blabbered nervously as her cheeks gone red.

"What are you doing here?" Flash asked, "You came back for the competition right?" he pointed out.

"Something like that." Twilight replied.

"Huh? Not that there's gonna be any real competition!" Flash gloated, "No one here wants this bad as my band does." he said.

Just then, the Dazzlings enters the gym which Rainbow Dash noticed, she then grabbed a chocolate chip from a cookie Pinkie is eating before flicking it at Twilight's head, the princess turns around to see Rainbow gesturing her head towards the door.

Twilight looks and saw the trio sirens, she then turns back at Flash, "Can you excuse me just for a minute?" she asked walking away as Flash shrugged in response.

The girls then followed Twilight's lead as they approaches the sirens, though Pinkie took her time by stuffing more cookies in her hair before following.

Alejandro scooted closer to Double D, "Uhh... I'm not a magic expert or anything, but I got nagging feeling that whatever they're planning is not gonna work." he whispered.

Double D sighed, "For once... I agree with you." he replied.

Sunset overheard their conversation and got worried. Meanwhile, from the stage, Eddy watches as the girls made their way towards the sirens, _"Looks like they're going for kill. But why do I had the feeling that what they did back in the Fall Formal won't work this time."_ he thought.

Meanwhile, the Dazzlings stood in the middle of the gym, "Oh no! No one's mingling!" Adagio said in mocked surprise, "It's like there's some kind underlying tension that could bubble at the surface at any minute." she said.

"It's the fruit punch, isn't it?" Sonata asked holding up a cup and bottle of grape juice, "I knew I used too much grape juice." she said making Aria roll her eyes while Adagio facepalm.

"It's not the fruit punch! It's us!" Adagio claimed angrily.

"But the fruit punch is awful too." Aria stated.

"What do you know about fruit punch!?" Sonata demanded as she holds the bottle of grape juice in front of Aria.

Aria swatted her arm away, "More than you!" she claimed.

"Do not!" Sonata argued smacking Aria's face.

Aria then retaliates by brushing Sonata's bangs, "Do too!" she said.

Sonata fixes her hair as Adagio walks over them, "This is just the kickoff party girls!" she said evily, "Imagine what a tizzy they'll be in by the time the Battle of the Bands starts!" she noted.

"There isn't going to be a Battle of the Bands!" Twilight exclaimed getting the girl's attention, "We're gonna make sure of that." she stated proudly as the girls gathered around, "All right, girls, let's do this!" she said as they hold hands, "Friendship is Magic!" she exclaimed as they shut their eyes... only for nothing to happen, everyone stares at them in awkward and very embarrassing silence.

The cul-de-sac boys plus Alejandro mentally slaps themselves upon what they just witnessed, _"It didn't work!"_ they screamed internally with Eddy crying overdramatically.

"Uh, weren't there rainbows and lasers and stuff last time?" Rainbow Dash asked indecorously.

Twilight then opened her eyes, I don't understand! We're all together!" she exclaimed, "Why isn't this working?" she added.

 _"I guess things are different this time around."_ Eddy replied internally.

Spike then crawls up at Twilight's shoulder, "You, uh... really need to go ahead and do that "magic of friendship" thing now." he whispered.

"I'm trying Spike." Twilight whispers back, "I thought the six of us standing together against the sirens would bring out the magic we needed to defeat them." she explained, "That's what happened before." she added.

"Talking about throwing the gauntlet!" Adagio exclaimed.

 _"I don't see one."_ Eddy thought.

"This group is obviously serious about winning!?" Adagio stated, "A little cocky though, don't they?" she asked as everyone glared down at the girls.

"Not if the Great and Powerful Trrrrixie! Has anything to do with it!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Whatever, Trixie!" Flash yelled, "We're the best band in CHS!" he claimed.

"No! The Crusaders are gonna win!" Applebloom shouted.

"I dare ya say it again!" Jimmy threatened with his fist clenched forward with a snake tattoo on his forehead.

"Hell no! My band is the true definition of BEST! If you disagree then go talk to our hands!" Ed claimed as he, Taro, Rolf, Artstyle and Cameron got their hands out while Vinyl looks around confused.

And with that, everyone minus the Mane Girls plus Alejandro and Double D began to argue, shouting insults and claims at each other, meanwhile, the Dazzlings smiles sinisterly as they absorb the negative aura coming out from everyone straight to their necklaces.

"I think we may have found what we're looking for... or rather, it found us!" Adagio claimed as Aria grinned in realization while Sonata only shrugged in confusion, "Magic!?" she shouted, "Don't you see!? Everyone else has fallen under our spell!" she explained, "But not these girls plus those two boys from the far back." she said referring to the Mane Girls, Double D and Alejandro, "These girls and those boys must be special." she said as they looks at them with sinister grins.

Eddy, having enough quickly stood up and made his way at the edge of the stage, "Hey! Shut up! All of you pipe down!" he shouted but he was ignored then Duncan handed him a shotgun much to Double D's horror and made a loud shout causing everyone to stop arguing, "If there's anyone winning this Battle of the Bands, it's these band right here!" he declared gesturing to himself and his band, "If you think I'm wrong then how about you come up here, amped up your gear and give me blast!" he challenged.

Suddenly, some sort of energy wave blasted Eddy away, sending him flying towards a pile of musical instruments much to everyone's shock including the Dazzlings, then they saw a guy holding a trumpet slowly walking towards the stage.

The young man has a brown skin tone with brown eyes wearing a dark rectangular shaped glasses. He wears a black fedora with blue trim, a dark vest over an untucked white dress shirt, a loose blue tie around the collar, dark dress pants, silver dress shoes and a black glove on his left.

"You wanted a blast? You got one." the guy said with a grin.

"An assassin?" Rainbow Dash mentioned.

"This makes the third one for today. I believe this Charity Belle is getting desperate in taking Eddy's life." Double D noted.

"This is atrocious! But I had to admit, I like his style." Rarity said referring to the guy's attire.

"Rarity!" Applejack reprimanded.

Eddy slowly got up from the pile of instruments, "Lemme guess... you're one of the six assassins sent by Charity Belle to kill me." he stated.

"You got that right... the name is Flynt Coal. But that doesn't matter now, you won't be remembering my name once you're dead." Flynt said grimly.

"I'm in a bad mood and wanted to pulverize someone... and son, you just volunteered." Eddy declared.

"Bring it on." Flynt mocked.

And with Eddy charges forward and jumps from the stage with his fists above his head, Flynt nonchalantly blows his trumpet sending sound waves which sends Eddy flying towards the refreshment table, Alejandro and Double D got out of the way as Eddy crashed to the table.

"Seems you're new opponent is as untouchable as Dash." Double D commented taking a bite of a cookie.

"Watch out Eddy, he uses sound attack." Alejandro said before sipping a punch.

Eddy got up, brushing away the cookies on his shirt and head, "Thanks for the warning captain obvious." he grumbled before charging forward again.

Flynt blows his trumpet only for Eddy slid under the attack, the short boy then got in front of the musician and began to deliver a series of punches but Flynt would gracefully dodges every strike, Eddy then did a roundhouse kick but Flynt blocks it with his forearm before kicking Eddy away.

"Wow! He's good." Sunset commented.

"At least, he's abilities makes sense unlike the previous assassin." Rarity said.

"This is incredible! I knew magic exist in this world but I never imagined that the magic here comes in different shapes and forms." Twilight said in delight.

"Cool it Egghead." Rainbow Dash muttered.

"How come Eddy never uses his Element Abilities?" Fluttershy asked in confusion.

"Yeah! It would be fair for him, if he used his magic." Pinkie Pie pointed out.

"Ah think it's because he's keepin' himself away as possible from the Dazzlings' attention. Eddy already a group of assassin coming after him, if the sirens finds out that he has magic, who knows what they could do ta him." Applejack explained.

"She has a point." Sunset said, "The only thing we could do right now is hope that Eddy get through with this." she stated.

Eddy then unleashes a spinning Enzuigiri only to miss, then Flynt pushes Eddy in the middle as the musician multiples himself into four circling around much to everyone's shock.

"What the!?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Wooh... am I still drunk? Cause I'm seeing for of that guy." Alejandro said rubbing his forehead.

"You're not drunk Alejandro. It seems that this Flynt Coal has more than one ability under his sleeves!" Double D stated.

"Eddy get outta there!" Applejack called out.

Suddenly, all four Flynt blows their trumpet in sync releasing a massive sound attack pinning Eddy in the middle, the short boy tried to stand still but the relentless attack slowly lifts him up in the air, the Flynts stopped their attacks and went back into being one before the original Flynt kicks Eddy sending him to a pile of musical instruments in one corner.

"Eddy!?" Applejack calls out, she was about to go towards him but was hold back by the girls.

Flynt then tips his fedora, "Is that all you got?" he mocked.

Without a minute, Eddy emerges out from the pile and began throwing cymbals like frisbee towards him, Flynt swatted one with his before dodging the rest by doing a roll over, Eddy then brought a trombone and throws it towards him but Flynt just dodges but much to his shock, Eddy charges at him while holding out two drumsticks and began hitting Flynt on the different parts of his body.

"Good thing I went to the Fillyphines! Their national sport comes in handy!" Eddy stated as he hits Flynt harder on the neck, to the chest and finally his hands which caused him to drop his trumpet, Eddy wasted no time crushing the trumpet with his foot before glaring at Flynt, "Ya think I didn't noticed do ya? Sure you can do a kick but most of the time you rely on your trumpet." he explained before kicking the broken trumpet, "Now that's out of the way, I can now clobber easily." he stated making Flynt gulped.

"I retract my previous statement... this guy is doom." Double D said nonchalantly holding up a cup of punch.

"Oh yeah..." Alejandro replied also holding a cup of punch as they shared a toast.

Eddy then let out a barrage of punches at Flynt, not even letting him defend himself, he then grabs Flynt into a headlock taking off his fedora, "Free Smack on the hand!" he calls out as he drags him in front of everyone and one by one they smacked his noggin with Ed and Rolf having the strongest hit.

"Eddy is like a bully while doing that." Pinkie Pie commented.

"No kidding..." Rainbow Dash muttered.

Eddy then let's go of Flynt's before kicking his gut which was followed by an uppercut making the musician stumbled backwards. Flynt quickly stood up despite being dazed only to hit by a drum trapping his body inside while his upper part is exposed.

Eddy picks up a guitar, which is an electric guitar, he did a few strums before smashing the guitar on Flynt's head knocking him out to sweet unconsciousness.

Eddy took a deep breath before facing everyone, "Welp! Anyone who go against me and my band will suffer the same fate as this guy! Understood? Jesus! Lemme outta here!" he claimed before walking out of the gym.

"I suggest you girls go while Alejandro and I take Flynt to the infirmary." Double D suggested as he and Alejandro picks up the unconscious Flynt as the girls left the gym in a hurry.

Meanwhile with the Dazzlings...

"I can't believe it! All this time, we thought this world doesn't have any magic, turns out there was all along!" Aria ranted.

"For realzies?" Sonata asked taking a sip of a punch making Aria facepalm.

"This took me by surprise, I think the magic in this world is probably hidden in public, if it does then we would have discovered that long time ago. We can explore these kind of magic for another time but right now, we have to focus our attention with those girls." Adagio stated, _"Eddy... you're a lot more interesting than I thought at first."_ she thought licking her lips.

"Adagio are you hungry? I see you licking your lips." Sonata said making Adagio groaned.

"Thinking about that short boy that can fight?" Aria asked.

Adagio smirked, "Not really. But I admit, he does picked my interest." she replied.

-000000-

Applejack's eyes then twitches for some reason, "Ah feel like strangling someone right now." she stated.

"Believe me, I was thinking the same thing. I really wanted to squeeze the life out of Eddy." Rarity said.

"Rainbow Dash... they're scaring me..." Fluttershy squeeked.

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Just ignore them Fluttershy." she said.

Then the girls saw Eddy along with the rest of the cul-de-sac boys minus Double D hanging out in one corner with Eddy taking a drink on a drinking fountain.

"Eddy!" Applejack called out.

Eddy turns to them, "Oh! Hey girls." he greeted, "Still embarrassed from the stunt you did a minute ago?" he asked with a grin.

"Ugh... don't remind us..." Rainbow Dash groaned.

"By the way Eddy, are you feeling fine? I mean, this is the third time this day that you fought someone." Sunset said in worry.

"Don't worry Bacon-haired Sunset. The shortstack Ed-boy is tough like the mighty llama my grand nana owns back from the old country." Rolf stated.

"Yeah... I'm tough... but even tough guys needs some rest." Eddy said sitting down besides a locker.

"Yeah... like Sunset said, you fought three super powered assassins in a span of..." Duncan said looking at his watch, "... six to seven hours... yeah, that will definitely take a toll on your body." he explained.

"And Eddy has been fighting only with his physical strength." Ed added.

"Will there any difference if Eddy used his magic?" Spike asked from Fluttershy's arms.

"Yup! Eddy would have whoop them out in no time." Ed replied.

"Still... there's still three more assassins left. Are you sure you can take them?" Taro asked.

"I just need an hour of rest and I'm good as new." Eddy answered.

Then Fluttershy's phone rings as she looks at it, "It's Eddward. He and Alejandro are at the school's entrance waiting for us." she said.

"I think we should meet up them and discuss why our magic didn't work this time." Twilight said.

"Yeah... the sooner we figure out the problem, the sooner that we can fix-it." Rainbow Dash said.

"I highly doubt that." Eddy said getting up as the gang went to their destination.

 **And that's it for now. Sorry if the fight is short, don't worry, the next fight scene is a lot better. Anyway, I always wanted to write an omake so I decided to do one.**

 **-Canterlot High One Question Corner-**

 **Is there any gift that you wanted badly?**

Rainbow Dash: Soccer balls? Oh! A new Daring Doo book!

Alejandro: Not getting treated as a villain.

Granny Smith: Ah want grandchildren before ah kick the bucket!

Applejack: What are ya talkin' about Granny!?

Ed: A new Evil Tim comic! And more monster movies!

Pinkie Pie: I prefer something different... like my boyfriend throwing me a grand party!

Rolf: Rolf's confused.

Jimmy: Something manly.

Sarah: Take me to a place away from trouble!

Flash Sentry: A date with Twilight... maybe?

Princess Twilight: R-really?

Spike: Oh boy...

Fluttershy: Helping me in the Animal Shelter is enough.

Double D: You don't have to ask Fluttershy, cause I'll do it.

Principal Celestia: Cakes! Big ones!

Vice Principal Luna: You need to go on a diet.

Cheerilee: A simple date is good enough for me.

Big Mac: Eeyup!

Rarity: A very elegant dress! Oh! I prefer something very dazzling.

Scott Green: Really? Damn! I need to earn more money.

Brawley Beats: A new set of drumsticks! Someone used mine in a fight and broke it.

Artstyle: A new guitar... I dunno.

Silent Knuckles: ...

Dawn: Just spending days with my lover in peace.

Taro Yamada: I prefer going to any MMA event but peace is good.

Snips: A new cam recorder!

Snails: Uhm... what's the question again?

Trixie Lulamoon: Trixie wants to become more popular!

Eddy: Good-luck with that.

Duncan: Sex.

Blue Note: Sex

Laughing Zap: A new car and also sex.

Sweetie Belle: What a bunch of perverts!

Applebloom: Just ignore them, Sweetie...

Scootaloo: Watching Rainbow Dash's awesomeness all day!

Kyoutarou Suga: Respect.

Diamond Tiara: I want something very expensive.

Cameron: I just don't get rich people!

Sandalwood: Dude! Just give me a weed to smoke!

Vinyl Scratch: ...

Tom: You're asking us minor OCs?

Fool: What do I want badly? A better audience.

Kill: Someone not questioning my ability to play drums.

Sunset Shimmer: Forgiveness... that's good enough for me.

 **And that's that! I hope you like the One Question Corner and oh! Feel free to drop one question for the entire Of Eds and to answer in the reviews section.**


	18. Eddy meets the Ninja

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter. And first things first, how I update each chapter is random, so it can be any other day, I just got used in uploading every chapters in Thursdays. Anyway, let's get it on with the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrim vs the World Danny Phantom, RWBY and Dan Vs.**

Later, the Mane Girls and the remaining cul-de-sac boys met up with Double D and Alejandro in front of the school's entrance as the sun began to set. They're currently sitting on the steps while Pinkie, Ed and Rolf sits on the railing as they watch Twilight walks back and forth.

"It doesn't make sense." Twilight started, "I should have been able to create the spark that would help us break the spell! That's how it worked before!" she exclaimed nervously.

"I guess, things are different this time around pony girl, not every magic can be defeated by the same method." Eddy as he brought out his journal, "According to the journal, you had to think of another way to deal with sirens." he stated.

"Then what does it suggests?" Duncan asked.

Eddy looks at them with a dark look, "Kill them. More specifically, slash their necks with a butcher knife." he answered.

Everyone gasped in shock with Fluttershy fainting from what Eddy just said.

"Heavens no! No there is no way we could do that! They maybe sirens but killing them is just too horrible!" Rarity exclaimed in panic.

"Don't tell me that's the fate of most sirens that crossed in this world?" Double D asked as he fans Fluttershy.

Eddy nodded, "Yes. So, if you don't want to take their lives then come up with something else." he stated.

"But that's the only method we know so far." Twilight said back.

"But to defeat me, you drew magic from the crown I was wearing." Sunset noted, "The siren's magic comes from their music... so maybe, you should use the same kind of magic to defeat them." she suggested, "Or... maybe not..." she added.

Twilight's face then brightens, "No! I think you're on to something!" she replied.

"Really?" Sunset asked with a smile.

"It's when you play music that you transform right?" Twilight asked.

"Yup! Ears, tails and the whole shebang." Applejack answered.

"Which really looks good to each and everyone of you." Eddy said making Applejack blushed, "Except for rainbow hair, hers is ugly as fuck." he added with a grin.

"Oh, haha! That's so funny, I forgot to laugh!" Rainbow Dash said with a huff.

"So maybe the way to use that magic to defeat the sirens is by playing a musical counter-spell." Twilight declared.

"My! That's a brilliant strategy." Double D said as Fluttershy finally awakens.

"It's crazy that may actually work." Eddy commented.

"You mean like a song?" Fluttershy asked brushing her hair as Double D placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Uh-huh!" Twilight replied as everyone listens, "And in order to free everyone who've been exposed to the siren's spell, we'll need them all to hear it." she explained.

"Hmm..." this got everyone thinking.

"What are we thinking of again?" Ed asked making Eddy groaned in frustration.

Rarity then gasped, "The band competition!" she said standing up, "That's the next time we can be certain that everyone will be in the same place at the same time." she stated.

"She's totally right! The counter-spell would work really fast if everyone is gathered in one place." Double D stated.

"Guess the Rainbooms are the band to beat." Applejack said placing a hand on Twilight's shoulder.

"No arguments there." Duncan said.

"And I believe you, Twilight, just became the Rainbooms' newest member." Rarity declared reaching her hand out to Twilight much to her surprise.

The girls began to cheer as they walk over her, meanwhile, Sunset looks up to them before looking down sadly. Luckily for her, Double D and Alejandro placed a hand on her shoulders giving her a reassuring smile, Sunset smiled back at them.

"So, now pony princess is now part of your band, the question is, what role does she had?" Eddy pointed out.

Pinkie then jumps in front of Twilight, "So, what do you wanna play?" she asked, "Triangle?" she asked making a little ding, "Sousaphone?" she asked before blowing said instrument right into Twilight's face, ruining her hair, "Theremin!" she said as she plays an instrument that made a weird sound, "Soooo magical." she said.

"And creepy." Alejandro added with a shiver.

"Where did she get that?" Taro asked in confusion.

"Rolf's confuse as you are." Rolf replied.

"I might take a little too long to learn how to play something with these." Twilight stated referring to her hands, "I'll just sing." she suggested.

Rainbow Dash then leans closer, "Like, as in, lead singer? 'Cuz that's usually my gig. This being my band and all." she claimed wrapping her arms around Twilight.

"It's our band!" Applejack said with an upset look, "And, of course, as lead singer..." she began by pulling away Twilight, "She's the one with the magical know-how to help us pull this thing off." she reasoned.

"Oh yeah, that's cool!" Rainbow Dash said, "I'll just use this chance to hone my already insane lead guitar skills." she claimed.

"Which still needs more work." Eddy quipped much to Rainbow Dash's annoyance.

"It's only temporary. And we don't have to win the Battle of the Bands. We just have to perform during the first round of the competition." Twilight explained.

"So let's get to learning that musical counter-spell!" Rainbow Dash chimed.

"Well, that's just it. I don't know any." Twilight admitted.

"Aww..." the girls sighed as the boys face palm.

"So much for that." Eddy quipped.

"But I'm sure, I'll figure out to write one." Twilight reassured.

"Not that I doubt you, Princess Twilight but have you really done this before?" Double D asked with Alejandro nodding in agreement.

"Totally!" Spike answered for Twilight, "Twilight can write a spell like it's nobody's business. That's pretty much how she got to become a princess of Equestria." he claimed.

"Oooh..." everyone cooed in awe.

"Technically, I helped finish a spell. And there was little more to it than that, Spike." Twilight said.

"Yeah, whatever." Spike replied smugly.

"I've got this." Twilight said confidently as she picks up Spike, "Come on." she said as she made her way back to school.

"Where are you goin?" Applejack asked.

Twilight turns back to them, "Well, last time we were here, Spike and I spent the night in the library." she explained.

"Ah... sleeping in a library, that takes me back." Duncan said.

"What?" Taro asked.

Then Pinkie got in front of Twilight, "Are you crazy?" she exclaimed as she pulls Twilight and Spike in a big squeezing them, "We're besties now! Slumber party at my house!" she exclaimed in joy.

"Slumber party? Sounds... nice..." Twilight wheezed in response.

"Of course!" Pinkie replied putting her down before turning to the boys, "What about you guys? Wanna join?" she offered.

"Uhh... I'll pass..." Duncan said nervously, "I had a... cooking lessons with my grandma!" he claimed before zooming away.

"Oh look! The MMA event I was looking forward to is about to start! I can't miss that, sorry!" Taro claimed before zooming away.

"Rolf has... foot order." Rolf claimed before zooming away.

The girl's raised an eyebrow as Pinkie turns to the remaining boys, "How about you guys?" she asked.

Ed nodded, "Sure Pinkie, I'll come! I haven't seen Maud for a while." he replied with a smile.

"I don't know... slumber party isn't actually my thing but I'll go." Alejandro replied while rubbing the back of his head.

"If Fluttershy is going then count me in." Double D answered much to the timid girl's delight.

"I love to go but I still had work at the Candy Store I'm working with, can't afford to ditch that, so sorry." Eddy replied.

"Are you sure y'all be fine Eddy? I mean, there are three more assassins still out there coming after you." Applejack stated in worry.

Eddy waves his hands, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. If another assassin comes attacking me then I'll just had to beat the shit out of them!" he reassured as he began to walk away, "Have fun in the Slumber Party!" he said.

Applejack sighed as Double D placed a hand on her shoulder, "Relax Miss Applejack, Eddy knows what he's doing. Besides, if things get though, Eddy would just have to resort in using his secret weapon." he claimed.

"Secret weapon? Let me guess, it's a purple necklace with a diamond." Spike said.

Double D was taken back from what Spike just said, "How did you know about that?" he asked in surprise.

"Actually... pony Eddy had a magical artifact that gives him powerful abilities that Spike just described." Twilight explained nervously.

"I see." Double D replied.

"Uhh... can somebody tell me what are you guys talking about?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Double D chuckled, "Maybe later at the Slumber Party.'' he claimed.

-000000-

Later that night, Eddy is seen walking in the sidewalks, bag in hand, after two hours of work but unbeknownst to him, a figure in black is following him from behind.

"What a horrible day.'' Eddy groaned before smiling, "Which makes better with cookies and a carton of fresh milk.'' he claimed when suddenly the figure then sliced the bottom of the bag his carrying with his blade which drops the box of cookies as the figure quickly snagged it.

The figure which revealed to be a ninja pops out from the bushes before taking a bite of the cookie which he suddenly spits out, "Yuck! It's dry! Not baked very well!'' he claimed in disgust.

Eddy then opens the lid of the milk carton as he began to drink.

The ninja the stood up, "Take this!'' he yelled throwing a shuriken which hits the milk carton causing it explode as it's contents splashes over Eddy.

"What the!?" Eddy exclaimed in shock and began looking around as Tennis Match walk pass by him.

"Uhm... drinking problem much.'' Tennis commented in amusement as she walks away.

"It was milk! Kurt Angle approved milk!'' Eddy shouted back before turning at the shuriken stuck on a nearby tree, "Where did that shining star come from?'' he asked himself before shrugging, "Oh well... at least, I still got my cookies...'' he claimed however, he quickly discovered that it was gone, "What the? I don't believe it!" he exclaimed in disbelief as he pulls out the shuriken from the tree, he took a good look on it before frowning, "NINJA!" he yelled in anger while raising his arms and fists high.

-000000-

A minute later, Eddy arrives at the Canterlot cul-de-sac, most of the remaining cul-de-sac boys are busy inside their homes, so he didn't bother checking them. He made his way towards his house and much to his surprise, he saw Rarity standing outside his door.

"Hey Cinderella!'' Eddy calls out getting her attention, "Came here to kill me?'' he asked bluntly.

"Heavens no! Tempting but no! I just came here cause according to Eddward, he left his dvd about underwater animals in your home and I volunteered to get it.'' Rarity replied with a huff.

"Whatever... let's get this over with." Eddy said as he opens the door.

"By the way Eddy... why are you dripping wet... in milk to be exact?'' Rarity asked.

"I was attacked by a ninja! He even took my cookies.'' Eddy answered back.

"Ninja? Another assassin.'' Rarity claimed in shock.

"Probably.'' Eddy replied as they made their way inside his room.

"My! Such a magnificent room you have!'' Rarity said as she marvels at the sight of Eddy's room, then she noticed the bear rug on the floor, "Just don't show that to Fluttershy or the poor dear would loose it.'' she said.

"Never plan to. Okay, if memory serves right I placed that dvd at the closet.'' Eddy claimed as he opens his closet, turning on the lights and began to look around.

"I didn't know you own this many clothes!'' Rarity said looking at the rack, "Is this from Manehattan?'' she asked pointing at a blue jacket.

"Yup."

"Can I take a good look at it?''

"Sure! Go ahead.'' Eddy replied as he took out a box and placed on another.

Rarity then took the jacket when a paper fell down from the top shelf and landed on her face, "EEEKK!'' she screamed before pealing off the paper from her face, "What's this?'' she asked when her eyes widen in shock, it was a photo, but what shocks her the most that it's a photo of Eddy and Charity in their younger years, she then glares at Eddy, "So... you we're lying all along!'' she claimed.

Eddy turns to her with a raised eyebrow, "What is it this time?'' he asked as Rarity shoves the photo in front of him making his eyes widen.

"This Eddy! This is proof that you know Charity all along! What do you ha-'' Rarity berated only to stop when she saw Eddy staring at the photo with a completely confused look, "E-Eddy...'' she called out.

"What the hell is going on? How is this possible?'' Eddy muttered in shock as he slowly walks out of the closet.

Rarity gotten worried for the sudden change of Eddy's character as she quickly follows him, Eddy then took a seat on a couch as he kept on staring on the photo.

"I don't know anything anymore... I actually met her before but why I don't remember her... I've been asking myself so many times but I can't come up with an answer... I'm at the end of my road... I don't know what to do anymore...'' Eddy said in despair as he placed both his hands on his face.

Rarity took a seat right next to him, "Are... are you sure?'' she asked in worry.

"The evidence that I truly know her is here, this photo, the song, this bracelet...'' Eddy said referring to the accessory on his wrist, "... this are the proofs that I know her... but why I can't remember her! Where did we met? Did we became friends? Did we became lovers? Did we had a fight? Did our relationship ended in a bad way? So many questions yet no answers! Those assassins are no help either! It's so frustrating! It's a lot worst than my rotten childhood!'' Eddy cried while slamming his fist on the coffee table.

Rarity's eyes soften as she took a sigh, "I'm sorry Eddy..." she said.

"Sorry with what?" Eddy asked.

"For accusing you, and here I thought that you did something to Charity, it never crossed my mind that it's troubling you too. I'm sorry." Rarity said.

Eddy shook his head in dismissal, "Don't be... you're just worried for your cousin, I completely understand that." he said, "But still... just what happened? What just happened between the two us? Why I can't remember ?" he asked once more.

"I believe that you lost your memories." an unfamiliar voice answered.

The two we're shock by the new voice, they quickly stood up and saw the Ninja standing behind them.

"An assassin!?" Rarity exclaimed.

"You!" Eddy exclaimed pointing his finger at the ninja, "You blow up my milk and took my cookies!" he angrily accused.

Then Rarity got in front of Eddy, "If you're going to kill Eddy then you got another thing coming! This young lady maybe elegant but I took kung fu when I was younger and I remember a good deal with it!" she threatened.

"You took Kung Fu?" Eddy asked in bewilderment.

The Ninja took a good look at Rarity, "Ah! The cousin of Mistress Charity, a pleasure to meet you." he greeted with a bow, "Rest assure, I'm not here to kill Eddy." he said.

"Really? But aren't you an assassin sent by Charity?" Rarity asked.

"I originally intended to." the Ninja replied as he took off his mask revealing his face, he has a black hair with the sides and back kept short with a long wide frontal, "My name is Dave... but you can call me, Ninja Dave." he introduced himself.

"Ninja Dave? Wait a minute! You're the owner of the Ninja Dave's Cookie Shop that my cousin Dan hangs out often!" Eddy claimed in shock.

"You're Dan's cousin? That's a surprise." Ninja Dave said.

"Okay! We're getting off topic here!" Rarity stated, "What's going on? And what do you mean by originally intended to do?" she asked.

Ninja Dave nodded, "Like I said, I originally intended to assassinate him but after overhearing his gripes earlier, it got me into thinking." he replied before turning to Eddy, "Eddy-dono, are you really sure that you don't remember Mistress Charity at all?" he asked.

"I don't remember anything at all! Even after seeing this photo, I still can't recall when I met her." Eddy answered.

This got Ninja Dave thinking, "I see. I think I know the reason why you can't remember her." he claimed.

"Really?" Rarity asked.

Ninja Dave nodded, "I do but this is not the best place to talk about it. I suggest you and I meet up tomorrow at my shop if you want the answers you need." he offered.

Eddy thought about it, "Okay... I'll meet up with you tomorrow." he replied.

"Are you sure about this Eddy? It could be a trap!" Rarity reasoned.

"Rest assure it's not a trap. Now that I know one vital information about Eddy and if kill him, a person worst than a monster would come after me, and I'm not risking my life for that." Ninja Dave stated.

"Oh! I get ya." Eddy said as he knows who Ninja Dave's referring to.

"So... I'll see you tomorrow Eddy-dono. And sorry about your milk and cookies, I'll make it up for you with the cookies in my shop, it's on me." Ninja Dave offered.

"Deal!" Eddy replied as Ninja Dave left the his home.

"Are you really sure about this Eddy?" Rarity asked in worry.

Eddy sighed, "Don't worry. I'll be fine besides I think I can trust Dave in this." he said as he handed the dvd to Rarity, "I think it's best that you head back with everyone and uhh... feel free to tell what happened and make sure to tell them that I'll be fine." he instructed.

"Okay Eddy. Just be careful." Rarity said as she left his home.

Eddy sat back on his couch taking another look at the photo, "Finally... I'm getting answers that I need." he said.

 **And that's that! Surprise! Ninja Dave from Dan Vs is here. Sorry if I didn't let Eddy and Ninja Dave fight but Dave will be the key Eddy needs to solve the mysterious puzzle that's been bothering everyone for a long time. The next assassin will be a lot stronger, so expect an intense fight.**

 **As for the omake, I would love to take Blaszczu2500's question but the question kinda confuse me especially the thing where the Equestria is not included. So I decided to come up with another question, sorry.**

 **-Canterlot High One Question Corner-**

 **What embarrass you the most?**

Rainbow Dash: Uhh... my parents.

Alejandro: Getting my beautiful face scorched by lava.

Granny Smith: Whenever mah grandchildren does something embarrassing!

Applejack: One time! It's just one time Granny!

Ed: When the school tells Sarah and Sarah tells mom and mom tells dad and dad will just sit there an watch TV!

Pinkie Pie: I myself... acting like a party pooper.

Rolf: Rolf getting scared by the wolf!

Jimmy: Pretty much everything.

Sarah: My brother and by extension his girlfriend.

Flash Sentry: Accidentally bumping into Twilight... which isn't exactly bad...

Princess Twilight: R-really? I-I thought so too...

Spike: Now this embarrasses me.

Fluttershy: Acting very awkward in front of people I don't know.

Double D: *pointing at his hat*

Principal Celestia: The fact that I'm still unmarried!

Vice Principal Luna: You just have to bring that up!

Cheerilee: Noisy students being noisy!

Big Mac: Eeyup!

Rarity: Eddward's horrid van! It embarrass me everytime it's parked next to my sedan!

Scott Green: I think you're overreacting Rarity.

Brawley Beats: Coming to a dance without a date.

Artstyle: You're a poor soul.

Silent Knuckles: ...

Dawn: Getting stuffed inside a bag.

Taro Yamada: Whoever did that is gonna pay.

Snips: Getting in detention.

Snails: Ditto.

Trixie Lulamoon: Trixie loosing all the time!

Eddy: Probably stories about my horrid childhood getting spread across campus.

Duncan: My nice side.

Laughing Zap: None as of the moment. I mean I'm not ashamed of getting embarrassed.

Blue Note: Same here.

Sweetie Belle: Embarrassing my big sister.

Applebloom: Same goes for me.

Scootaloo: Embarrassing myself in front of Rainbow Dash!

Kyoutarou Suga: My mediocre mahjong skills.

Diamond Tiara: Eddy's advances *blushes*

Silver Spoon: *giggles*

Cameron: My overprotective mom! I'm not kidding.

Sandalwood: Getting caught smoking.

Vinyl Scratch: ...

Tom: Seriously? What's the point asking us minor OCs?

Fool: Performing to a stupid audience.

Kill: No comment.

Sunset Shimmer: Getting the "look" from everyone.

 **Feel free to drop questions that doesn't confuse me in the reviews section. I'll see you next time.**


	19. Self-Doubts and Diving Back in the Past

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter. Seems everyone likes the addition of Ninja Dave in the story, glad to hear that. Anyway, I had nothing to say, let's get this chapter on the go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, Danny Phantom, RWBY and Dan Vs.**

Rarity made it back to Pinkie's home after meeting up with Eddy and by extension Ninja Dave back in the cul-de-sac. The fashionista had told everyone that Eddy encountered another assassin, much to everyone's shock and Applejack's worry, but she explained that the two never fought and told them that Ninja Dave is willing to help Eddy in this situation.

"Ah'm glad that Eddy didn't fought that ninja, he already fought three assassins earlier today, Eddy deserves to rest." Applejack said in relief.

"It's a good thing that this Ninja Dave is friend of Dan, otherwise if he just killed Eddy, then he'll be suffering Dan's wrath." Double D stated with a blank look.

"How dangerous is this Dan person?" Twilight asked in curiosity.

"Dan has the capabilities of burning down an entire city or country with a just one gallon of gasoline and a pair of matches." Double D replied with a straight face.

"Really? You're just joking... are you?" Rainbow Dash asked nervously.

"You better watch out Rainbow Dash... if Dan ever finds out that you almost killed Eddy back in the roller coaster ride, you better get into hiding and pray to God that he never finds you." Alejandro said with a grin.

"Shut up! I ain't scared of him!" Rainbow Dash said but her trembling knees says the opposite.

"Also... I discovered this." Rarity said showing them a photo of a younger Eddy and Charity.

"Is this..." Sunset started.

"Aiiiyeee! They look so cute together!" Pinkie cooed in excitement.

"Who's the girl? She looks cute." Alejandro pointed out, not noticing the jealous look Sunset had on him when he said that while Applejack looks jealous at the girl on the photo.

"That is my cousin, Charity Belle." Rarity revealed.

"Whaaaaatttt!" everyone shouted in shock.

"T-t-t-this girl i-i-i-is C-C-Charity Belle!?" Applejack said in disbelief, her voice breathing is getting close to hyperventilating.

"Then that means..." Fluttershy gasped, "Eddy is lying! He knows her all this time!" she said.

"I thought of that too but even with this photo, Eddy still doesn't remember her. Then I saw it with my own eyes, Eddy was confused, his eyes filled in despair. That's when I realized that Eddy is just as confused as I am and then I accused him for nothing at all." Rarity admitted solemnly.

"It's okay Rarity." Twilight said placing a hand on her shoulder, "Did you apologize to do Eddy?" she asked earning a nod from the fashionista, "Did he forgive you?" she asked earning another nod, "Then everything is fine. You don't need to beat yourself about it." she said earning a smile from Rarity.

"What's Eddy going to do for tomorrow?" Ed asked.

"Well... according to Eddy, he's going to meet up with Ninja Dave tomorrow to exchange informations." Rarity answered.

"Are you sure he'll be fine? Ah mean, it could just be trap!" Applejack stated.

"Don't worry Applejack. Like we said, now that Ninja Dave knows that Eddy is related to Dan, I believe he won't risk his life angering a very dangerous element. So, there's nothing to worry about." Double D reassured.

"Ah guess so..." Applejack replied with a heavy sigh.

"And that out of the way... let's get this Slumber Party started!" Pinkie proclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Ed cheered as Pinkie jumps on his shoulder.

Double D chuckled, "This is going to be a wild night." he said as he wraps an arm around Fluttershy making her blush and smile at the same time.

-00000-

Later that night, everyone are gathered inside Pinkie's room, the mane girls are wearing their bed clothing while the boys just wears a simple top and shorts. Pinkie is checking on her pink laptop while her boyfriend is looking at his tablet, Applejack and Rainbow Dash are playing video games, Rarity, Fluttershy and Sunset are looking at the former's phone, Twilight is on the bed coming up with a counter spell and Double D & Alejandro are chatting at the doorway.

"Status update! Okie-dokie-lokie!" Pinkie said cheerfully typing on her laptop.

"Like! Like! Like! Like!'' Ed chanted as he taps his finger on his phone.

Rarity, Fluttershy and Sunset then took a pose while taking a picture on Rarity's phone when they look at it, the fashionista frowned when she saw that Spike was in the background, she glares at Spike as Fluttershy and Sunset giggled while Spike sent them a smirk.

"No way! You already chose someone for the vacant vice president position!'' Alejandro stated in shock.

Double D nodded, "Yes. He is strict and well-dressed but a bit green minded. Overall, he's fitted for the position and Principal Celestia agrees with me.'' he said.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash are playing their game with the former looking like she's going to win while latter looks tells the opposite, suddenly out of desperation, Rainbow Dash slammed the game console abruptly stopping the game.

"Hey!'' Applejack whined, "Ah was about to beat ya!" she complained.

"I doubt it.'' Rainbow Dash replied, twirling the controller, she then turns to Twilight, "So Twilight, how's that counter-spell comin'?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, good. Great" Twilight replied nervously flipping through the pages, "Thank you for letting me use your notebook, Fluttershy.'' she said, "I really like the song you wrote for the Rainbooms.'' she added.

"Thanks.'' Fluttershy replied cradling on a crocodile plushie, "Hopefully one day, we'll get the chance to play it.'' she said with a sigh.

"Hey!'' Applejack yelled as she tries to get the controller back from Rainbow Dash whom only laughs, she then let out a groan, "Eddy is right, ya are a sore loser.'' she stated.

Rainbow Dash gave a blank look, "Why does everybody agrees with everything Eddy says about me?" she asked rhetorically.

"Speaking of Eddy, he just posted a photo of him sitting near the fireplace.'' Ed claimed as Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Sunset looks at it, in the photo, they see Eddy sitting on a comfy chair wearing a blue bathrobe and a glass of wine in his hands, the only difference is...

"Ed... that's not a fireplace... that's just an ordinary campfire." Sunset pointed out.

"Did he took this picture from his backyard?'' Fluttershy asked.

"Looks like he did.'' Rarity replied with blank look, she has nothing to comment at the bathrobe he's wearing.

"And look! Duncan just posted a picture of him, Taro and Rolf having a night out!'' Ed revealed showing a photo of the three inside a Karaoke Booth with Rolf singing.

Fluttershy giggled, "Looks like they're having fun.'' she commented.

"What!? I thought they said they got something to do!?'' Pinkie said in disbelief.

"Pinkie... what they said earlier are just excuses.'' Sunset pointed out.

Rarity then sat beside Twilight, "Twilight..." she began as said girl smiles nervously, "I think I speak for all of us when I say I don't know what we would have if you hadn't come back to help us.'' she said.

"Uh-huh!" the girls plus Ed replied in agreement while Double D and Alejandro looks skeptical.

Then they heard the doorbell ringing through the entire house, "Pizza's here!'' Pinkie exclaimed as everyone minus Twilight zips out of the room.

Twilight released a sigh before looking back at the notebook revealing that she haven't made any progress, only doodles and scribbles are written in one page.

Pinkie the returned with a slice of pizza stuff in her mouth, "Don't you want any pizza?'' she asked with Twilight nodded as her reply, Pinkie then quickly went back downstairs.

Twilight then placed the notebook inside a drawer with a few candies inside, before closing it as she went downstairs to join everyone.

Meanwhile, everyone are gathered around the kitchen taking a bite of their pizzas as Twilight arrived with Sunset handing her a plate of pizza.

"I've been eating a lot pizzas today, just this afternoon I ate a ton of pizzas back in the secret room." Alejandro commented taking a bite of his pizza.

Rainbow Dash did a spits take, "What!? There's a secret room back in school!?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oh! You don't know! I've been there several times, it's a small yet comfortable place to hangout with!" Pinkie replied cheerfully.

"Tell me where is it!?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"Nuh-uh! I made a Pinkie Promise that I will keep my mouth shut about the location of the secret room! It won't be a secret room anymore once you found it!" Pinkie replied in defiance.

Applejack then realized something, "Wait a minute! Is that where ya hide yer beers!?" she demanded earning a shrug from Alejandro, she then turns to Double D, "Do ya know something about this, Prez?" she asked.

"So Fluttershy, where do you wanna go in our next date?" Double D asked completely ignoring Applejack's question.

"Oh... how about we go to the zoo." Fluttershy suggested in excitement.

"Don't ya ignore me!" Applejack yelled.

Twilight let out a small smile as everyone got into a conversation.

-00000-

Later that evening, as everyone are past asleep with Ed snoring loudly, Twilight got up from her sleeping and made her way, sneaking past everyone sleeping on the floor. She quickly took out Fluttershy's notebook from the drawer and made her way out of the room. She later seen in the kitchen with a single light while working on the counter with the pen in her mouth.

Twilight then spits out the pen, "No. That's not gonna work." she said placing her hands to her face.

"Hey Twilight." a voice called startling her, she looks at the doorway to see Sunset standing there, "You're up late." she said walking towards her.

Twilight quickly covers the notebook with her arms, "Just looking over the counter-spell. We only get one shot at this. It has to be perfect." she said.

"We really are lucky that you're here." Sunset said opening a refrigerator.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." Twilight replied with a sad look.

"Who could possibly need this much whipped cream?" Sunset asked indecorously looking inside the fridge filled with cans of whipped cream, "Must be nice to have everyone always looking to you for answers to their problems... instead of waiting for you to cause a problem." she said pouring a whipped cream on her thumb.

"Just because everyone expects something from you doesn't mean it's guaranteed to happen." Twilight explained with a worried look.

"Well, that doesn't stop them from expecting it." Sunset replied.

"Which only makes things harder because the last thing you want to do is..." Twilight says.

"... let everybody down." Twilight and Sunset said at the same time, the two looks at each other with nervous grins.

Sunset then closed the fridge's door, only to reveal that Maud Pie, Pinkie's older sister was standing there, "Waaahh!" she yelp in shock.

"Boulder was hungry." Maud said bringing up a rock before opening a cabinet, taking out a box of chips and began pouring it down on the rock.

Sunset backpedals away from her as Maud left the kitchen, she then turns to Twilight, "I still can't get over the fact that she's related to Pinkie Pie." she whispered.

"You and me, both!" Twilight replied in agreement as they shares a soft giggle.

Sunset then let out a yawn, "I better get some sleep. Good-luck with the counter-spell. Not that you'll need it. This must be nothing compared with the stuff you expected to deal with as princess in Equestria." she said as she walks away.

"Sunset Shimmer!?" Twilight called out with a worried look getting her attention, she then shook her head, "... never mind. It's not important." she cleared waving her hand.

Sunset gave her a nervous grin before leaving the kitchen.

"No, I have to be able to do this. I have to!" Twilight said in determination.

Unbeknownst to her, Double D is standing outside the kitchen with his arms crossed, "I see... she is struggling. This could be bad." he stated with narrowed eyes.

-00000-

The next morning, we see walking around the city before stopping in front of a facility called Ninja Dave's which is a Cookie Cafe. Eddy opens the door as he began to look around, the place was simple compared to the Sugarcube Corner but it's still a fine place.

"Hey Eddy!" Ninja Dave called out, he is currently wearing a black t-shirt, blue pants and a white apron wrapped around his waist, "Glad you came." he said.

"Hey, I came early because I still got school today along with the Battle of the Bands. So, let's get on with business." Eddy stated.

Ninja Dave nodded, "Follow me to my office." he said.

The two entered a room, and both took a seat on couch facing each other. Ninja Dave then brought a burgundy colored candles and lits it.

"Ugh... what's up with the candles?" Eddy asked.

"You don't remember Lady Charity right?" Ninja Dave asked earning a nod from Eddy, "If my suspicions is right, then there's a possibility that you lost some part of your memories." he explained, "The candles in front of you may look like ordinary but if you look closely, you'll see something different." he suggested.

Eddy then takes a good look at the candles, "Holy shit! You're right, it has a magical aura surrounding it!" he exclaimed.

Ninja Dave nodded, "This special candles' mystical aroma has the ability to help restore someone's memory." he said, "It will put you into a deep sleep and your mind will dive in the deepest void of your mind, the aroma will help you retract back the memories you lost before." he explained, "So are you ready?" he asked.

Eddy nodded, "Let's get this started." he said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath along with letting the scent of the candles entering his sense of smell, he began to feel light as his body slowly drifts into slumber, it was a matter of minute until he fall asleep.

 **Note: The following scenes are flash backs, so don't get confused.**

 **''Hurry up and start the next part of the story already!" Eddy shouted.**

In the bustling city of Manehattan, we see a younger Eddy and his older brother walking down the streets. Eddy wearing a blue t-shirt with red linings and yellow collar, blue acid washed jeans and red sneakers while older brother is wearing a brown, newsboy cap, yellow sports jersey with the number "62" on it underneath a red flannel jacket, khaki pants and greenish-grey shoes.

"Ah! Isn't the city of Manehattan such an awesome place little bro?'' the older brother asked in excitement, "Just look at this place, it's glorious!'' he stated while spreading his arms out.

"Yeah! I like it here!'' Eddy replied, "I just hope we don't come across those two stretches again.'' he mumbled referring to Flim and Flam.

The older brother chuckled, "Don't worry, after the beating they got from us, they won't being showing their face for a long time.'' he before looking at his watch, "Welp! I better get going, I had a meeting with an executive today, you have a map on your phone right? So run along and have fun in this city.'' he suggested.

Eddy nodded, "Sure bro!" he replied.

After the brothers separated, Eddy continues to wander around the city looking around in amusement, he then takes a look on his phone.

"Let's see here... where should I go first... Carousel Boutique? It's a unique name but who would name a clothing store from a carnival ride.'' Eddy commented when he heard someone talking in the alley, "Hmm... what's that?'' he asked as he enters the alley, not very long, he saw a girl pinned against the wall by two older thugs with one had a knife in hand.

"N-no... please let go of me...'' the girl begged in fear. The girl has a purple hair styled in a sharp pigtails with blue eyes and wears a white one piece dress, white socks and black shoes.

"Hehehe... no can do little miss.'' thug#1 replied with a grin.

Thug#2 licked his lips, "Normally I won't go for younger girls but you would do just fine.'' he said with pleasure making the girl's eye widen and her iris shrunk in fear.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!'' Eddy interrupted earning their attention, "You punks got a lot of nerve picking on an innocent girl, you should be ashamed of yourselves." he said in a scolding tone.

Thug#1 scoffed as he approaches Eddy, "What are you gonna do about brat? Call the police?'' he mocked.

"Pfft! Police? Why would I call them when I can take you guys on myself.'' he claimed.

"Hahaha! You think you can take us on?" thug#1 laughed loudly, "You're dreaming kid! Why don't you go take a hike!'' he demanded as he was about to punch Eddy, however the young punch channels his wind element on his fist before punching the thug on the face, sending him flying in the air with his clothes getting rip off from his body before landing on the ground in pain.

"Why you!?" the second thug charges at Eddy and swung his knife but the ex-scam artist dodges and delivers another windy punch on the thug's jaw sending him flying in the air before crashing back down the ground in pain.

Eddy patted his hands at his handy work, "Easy as pie." he said with a grin.

"Wow..." the girl said in awe, "He's just like Cocoa..." she muttered.

Eddy then turn his attention to her, "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

The girl quickly snaps out from her stupor, "Oh! I'm fine! Thank you for saving me, I was taking this alley as a short cut but those mean guys suddenly appeared before me." she stated.

"Just don't go inside alleyways again." Eddy said, "By the way, I'm Eddy." he introduced himself offering her a handshake.

The girl smiled, "I'm Charity Belle! It's nice to meet you!" she replied accepting his handshake.

Little do they know, this very meeting, will change their lives... well, for one them.

 **A/N: And done! I'm cutting the flash back short, I'm saving the rest for the chapter. Now we know how Eddy and Charity met, in the next chapter we'll see more of their past and the reason why Eddy forgot about her. Sorry if there's no Canterlot High One Question Corner for today.**


	20. Eddy and Charity's Past

**A/N: Nothing much to say but I'm back with a new chapter. So let's get this engine started and witness the past between Eddy and Charity.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, Danny Phantom, RWBY and Dan VS.**

It's been days since Eddy met Charity. Eddy finds Charity, a sweet and humble girl with a very mischievous side, kinda like him, he even heard that she got the two thugs arrested for trying to assault her or something worse. The two of them become really good friends, they've hung out several times and during those times that Eddy can't help but feel something different for the girl.

Currently, Eddy is back at the hotel in Manehattan early in the morning. He was having breakfast with his older brother when the elder McGee looks at his brother with a teasing grin.

"So... how is you and your little girlfriend getting along well?" Bro asked.

Eddy spits out his coffee from the sudden question, "Girlfriend? Bro, she's just a friend! She's not my girlfriend... yet..." he said muttering the last part.

But the older brother heard it, "Would you look at that! My little Pipsqueak had someone he likes!" he said pulling his brother into a headlock giving him a noogie.

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" Eddy cried before pushing his brother away, "All right! I admit, I like her but I don't think I'm the right person for her." he admitted, "I mean, she came from a rich family, a very rich family! And I'm here still trying to find a purpose in life." he stated.

The older brother hummed, "I get it. But I don't think she mind little bro, from the way I see it, I think she had the hots for you." he said.

"Really? Well if that's the case, should I strike while the iron is hot?" Eddy asked with a smirk.

"That's my little bro! Life is short, so make the most of it." the older brother said with a proud smile.

-00000-

Later, we see Eddy inside his hotel room(his brother booked them with two rooms, for privacy of course) writing something on small coffee table while strumming his guitars.

Eddy then re-reads everything he wrote on the paper and did a few more strums before smiling, "Hmm... perfect! I hope Charity like this one!" he exclaimed in delight when he heard his phone ringing, he quickly scrambles for his phone before taking the call, "All right! You better have a good reason for calling." he said grumpily.

"EDDY! THEY VIOLATED OUR RIGHTS! THEY MUST PAY!" a cranky voice replied from the other end of the line.

Eddy rubs the bridge of his nose, "Dan... what is it this time?" he asked in annoyance.

"I'VE TOLD YOU, THEY VIOLATED OUR RIGHTS! SO THEY MUST PAY!" Dan replied angrily.

Eddy groaned, "Ugh... what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I NEED YOUR HELP!" Dan replied rudely.

"Dan! I'm currently in Manehattan! We're miles apart from each other! How am I suppose to help you!?" Eddy stated indecorously.

"THEN USE YOUR MAGIC THINGIES!" Dan demanded.

"Dan! I can only generate wind, I don't have the ability to open a portal and super speed! Plus, my brother and I told you before, we're not using magic for any of your revenge schemes!" Eddy replied.

"THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!?" Dan demanded.

"Find something else to do!? I don't know, take a bath, wear decent clothes and get a life!" Eddy replied sarcastically.

"WELL PARDON ME, MISTER FANCY PANTS!" Dan replied.

Then suddenly Eddy heard a knock from the window, much to his confusion, "I need to go! I got something to do!" he said.

"DON'T YOU DARE HANGING UP O-" Dan demanded only for Eddy hang up.

Eddy approaches the window, he pulls the curtains to the side, his eyes widen in surprise to see Charity standing behind the glass window.

"Hi Eddy! Can I come in?" Charity asked sheepishly.

Eddy shook off his shock, "O-okay..." he replied as he opens the window as Charity enters the room, "So... what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well... you see... I snuck out from the mansion." Charity replied rubbing the back of her head.

Eddy blinks for minute before realizing what she meant, "Ohh... but why?" he asked.

"Well... you see... my personal maid, Cocoa, isn't happy of me getting along with others, so she forbid me to leave the mansion until my parents return." Charity explained.

"I see." Eddy replied. He doesn't know much about Charity's personal maid, Cocoa. He only met her once when she came to pick Charity up, though, he is totally aware that Cocoa doesn't like him, the glare she gave him in their first encounter was enough proof of that.

Charity then perk up, "Well... since that I'm out, for the time being, what should we do today!?" she said in excitement.

Eddy thought about it, "How about we got to the park? You know, with just the two of us?" he suggested.

"You mean... like a date!?" Charity pointed out in delight.

Eddy blushed, "Yeah... like a date." he said in agreement.

"Then it's settled we're having a date in the park!" Charity said in excitement.

Eddy let out a sigh before smiling.

-00000-

Later, the two arrived at the Manehattan park. The two would walk around talking and sharing a laughter, the two would encounter Eddy's older brother who began to tease much to their embarrassment. The two then encountered a small booth that sells pendants and other accessories, they decided to buy a matching bracelet with a purple crescent gem. Later, they encountered a young Photo Finish and offered them a photo which they happily comply, the two stood at each other with smiles on their faces as Photo took a picture of them.

Later, the two would ride a swan boat, at first they're having fun going around the lake until they noticed another swan boat with a couple kissing each other, the blushed upon what they saw as they quickly rows back to dry land with red faces.

Later, the two are now seen sitting on the grass with ice cream in their hands.

"Man... it's been so long since I've been to relax like this." Eddy said.

"I get what you mean, I'm stuck inside the mansion for almost my life and had limited things to do. I really envy people who aren't rich." Charity stated.

"Why?" Eddy asked.

"You guys get to go around hanging out in different places , get to go to school, I'm home schooled by the way and gets to meet a lot of people. The only people I know so far is Cocoa, my family and relatives, and my family's business partners. While other people thinks that being rich is nice, I find it suck." Charity complained before biting her ice cream.

"I see... you're kinda like me." Eddy said.

"Why is that?" Charity asked.

"You see... I used to be a kid that longs for love and attention, it took me years to finally get that, if it weren't for my friends I would have been a forever loner... and a loser... the only difference between us, is that I want to become rich." Eddy stated.

"Why do you want to become rich?" Charity asked again.

"At first, it was my delusional dream to become rich, then it became my goal, I don't need a reason to become rich, all I need to do is work hard and prove to everyone that I can become rich by working really hard." Eddy stated with a determined look.

Charity smiled at his determination, "It's a nice goal, I hope it happens." she said.

Eddy smirked, "Nope! It WILL happen!" he said as they shared another laughter, "Hey... Charity... I wanna show you something." he said.

"What is it?" Charity asked.

Eddy then brought out a guitar, via hammer space, "I wrote you a song." he answered.

"Really? You wrote a song for me!" Charity gasped in delight, "Can I hear it?" she asked in excitement.

Eddy nodded, "Sure! That's what I intend to." he replied as he began to strum his guitar as Charity listens as he began to sing.

 _And I'd give forever to touch you, Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

 _You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, And I don't want to go home right now_

 _And all I can taste is this moment, And all I can breathe is your life_

 _When sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight_

 _And I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they understand_

 _When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am_

 _And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, Or the moment of truth in your lies_

 _When everything feels like the movies, Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

 _And I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they understand_

 _When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am_

 _And I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they understand_

 _When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am_

 _And I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they understand_

 _When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

After finishing the song, Eddy turns to Charity, only to see her crying.

"Why are you crying!? Did I do something!?" Eddy asked in panic.

Charity quickly wipes her tears way, ''No... no... it's just that I'm so happy that you made a song for me, no one has ever written me a song, so I'm happy." Charity reassured, "Thank you Eddy, you made me really happy." she said with a smile.

Eddy stares at her for minute before smiling back, "No pleasure." he replied.

Later, the two stayed in the park for the whole day until the sun begun set, which means it's time to part ways.

"Welp! Time to head back, don't want you stay outside this late or I swear, that maid of yours would skin me alive." Eddy said with a chuckle.

"I guess so... um... Eddy..." Charity muttered.

"What is it?" Eddy asked.

"I know you're leaving this city sometime soon and I just... don't know what to think about it... you're the first friend I ever had outside my family estate... and I would feel so lonely again... if you go. I guess... I don't want to part ways with you." Charity said solemnly .

Eddy looks at her for a minute before speaking, "Then don't say goodbye." he said.

"What do you mean?" Charity asked in confusion.

"Goodbyes are only one side of the coin. You can't say goodbye until you said hello. And like my brother tells me, that the moment you said the word parting, you've already parted. So as long as you and I are both somewhere in this world, we haven't parted. So as long you don't say it, we haven't parted." Eddy said before turning to Charity, "So never say goodbye, because I know we'll see each other again." he said with a smile.

Charity is once again in the brink of tears, "Thank you Eddy... would you promise to me that you'll be my friend forever." she said.

Eddy nodded, "I promise, I'll be you're friend forever." he replied with a big grin.

-00000-

After parting ways with Charity from the park, Eddy is seen walking back to the hotel.

"Man... what a day! I'm glad that I came to this city." Eddy said when suddenly he felt a powerful blow struck on his head causing him to fall down the ground, "AAAAK!" he screamed in pain clutching his head which is stinging in pain.

"You're a nuisance..." a feminine voice said.

Eddy slowly looks up to see a girl, probably a year older than him, glaring down at him. She has a short brown hair, green eyes and a light-brown skin, she is wearing a black and white maid uniform with brown boots. This is Charity's personal maid, Cocoa.

"Y-you..." Eddy said in shock.

Cocoa looks down at Eddy with cold eyes, "Mistress Charity doesn't need a nuisance like you in her life, begone and never show yourself again to her." she said as her eyes glows red, the next thing Eddy saw, is darkness.

-00000-

When Eddy opens his eyes, he found himself back inside his hotel room lying on his bed, he looks around in confusion.

"Eddy!" the older brother called, "Are you all right? Men, I got so worried when I found you unconscious in an alley, what happened?" he asked in worry.

"What happened? I... I don't know..." Eddy replied, "By the way bro... where are we?" he asked.

The older brother was taken back by his question, "What do you mean by "where are we?", we're in Manehattan bro." he answered.

"Manehattan? When did we get here?" Eddy asked in confusion.

The older brother narrowed his eyes, "Eddy... I think you should rest for a bit, I believe you need it." he suggested.

"Okay..." Eddy replied before lying down, closing his eyes despite all of the confusion.

 **Note: This is the end of the flash back as we're going back to the present.**

Eddy opens his eyes in shock, sweat pouring down his head

"So... have you remembered anything?" Ninja Dave asked.

"I remembered... I remembered everything! Charity and I met back in Manehattan, we we're friends, she was my first love, but ... but... that bitch! That bitch Cocoa! She must have done something to me, that's why I forgot about Charity!" Eddy ranted in frustration and anger.

Ninja Dave nodded, "My suspicions are correct. Cocoa was responsible for everything." he stated.

"What do you mean?" Eddy asked.

"You see. Cocoa is really possessive and overprotective towards Mistress Charity, not letting anyone including us, go near her or even befriend her. Charity is by far, Cocoa's only friend and Cocoa would like to keep it that way, that's why she drives anyone away who tries to get close to the Mistress. You gotten so close with the Mistress that her jealousy went to the next level, so that's why she erased your memories about you're meeting with the Mistress." Ninja Dave explained.

"Just how did she erased my memories?" Eddy asked.

"She had this ability called 'Red Eyes of Darkness' which could erased someone's memories, however, she can't entirely erase someone's memory only a parts of it. Cocoa would sometimes use this ability whenever her comrades fails a task, both Matthew, Flynt and I are lucky that she haven't erased our memories but Dash on the other hand, is not so lucky." Ninja Dave further explained.

"I see... this is a lot take in but I'm glad that things are finally clear to me now. Charity isn't the villain here, it's Cocoa. And pray to any Gods out there that they forgive me, because I'm going to tear her apart of what she did to me and Charity." Eddy said clenching his fist in anger.

"Be careful Eddy, Cocoa is the strongest of the six of us, so better be ready the moment you face her." Ninja Dave warned.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for helping me, if weren't for you, I'll be still be confused of what's just going on." Eddy said.

"No pleasure. A relative of Dan, who is my friend, is a friend of mine. Just drop by my shop anytime, I'll give you cookies, it's all on me." Ninja Dave replied.

"I'm down with that." Eddy replied with a grin.

-00000-

Meanwhile, in the Belle Estate, we see Charity glaring daggers towards through the window towards Canterlot High.

"Cocoa... is our next assassin ready?" Charity asked, "I want Eddy to suffer a humiliating death for everything that he did to me." she hissed.

"Don't worry Mistress Charity. The next assassin is as deadly as I am." Cocoa replied.

The scene then changed somewhere inside Canterlot High as we go inside the music room to see a girl playing a violin.

"She is more capable of ending his life." Cocoa said.

The girl let out a smile, showing her sharp teeth.

 **A/N: And it's done! The flash back is finally done! Sorry if the rest are absent in this chapter, I just want to focus everything with Eddy before we head back to the plot. Next chapter, the Battle of the Bands is about to start. And oh, I hope that you liked Dan's cameo in this chapter.**

 **-Canterlot High One Question Corner-**

 **What is you're greatest fear?**

Rainbow Dash: Loosing my awesomeness!

Alejandro: You already lost it long time ago!

Granny Smith: Well... I used to be afraid of not having any grand kids.

Applejack: Running out of apples from our barn.

Ed: Soap bad for Ed.

Pinkie Pie: Living a life with no fun, parties or anything that I enjoy!

Rolf: The 7 foot ursine ogre that tried to feast upon the son of shepard!

Jimmy: There's so many scary things!

Sarah: Ed... when he's in a bad mood.

Flash Sentry: Probably... not able to tell Twilight what I feel...

Princess Twilight: I... I think so too...

Spike: For Celestia's sake!

Fluttershy: Pretty much everything scares me... even my own shadow.

Double D: Germs, bacterias or any kind of disease will drive me into insanity!

Principal Celestia: Getting fat!

Vice Principal Luna: So that's why I told you to watch your diet!

Cheerilee: Probably... spiders.

Big Mac: Eeyup.

Rarity: The horror of looking at such horrid clothing and everything I deem unfashionable!

Scott Green: Does my attire count as one?

Brawley Beats: Weird things freaks me out.

Artstyle: Which one?

Silent Knuckles: ...

Dawn: Dark auras emitting from evil people... it sends shiver to my spine...

Taro Yamada: A broken leg, totally.

Snips: Ghost?

Snails: Does fear of detention counts?

Trixie Lulamoon: Trixie... loosing her only friends...

Eddy: I ain't telling! Why? It's better not knowing!

Duncan: Not getting any girlfriend.

Blue Note: Not getting any girlfriend.

Laughing Zap: Not getting any girlfriend... and whenever my sister visits me.

Applebloom: That's just self consciousness!

Sweetie Belle: I had a dream once of my sister Rarity commiting suicide... I'm afraid of that happening.

Scootaloo: Watching Rainbow Dash loose her awesomeness!

Kyoutarou Suga: Going back to my loser status.

Diamond Tiara: Giving money to the poor!

Silver Spoon: *facepalms*

Cameron: Any near death situation. You may wanna thank Chris McLean for that.

Sandalwood: The death of nature!

Vinyl Scratch: ...

Tom: Why are you asking us minor OCs?

Fool: Performing in front of a stupid audience.

Kill: Does every answer of yours had to relate with the audience?

Sunset Shimmer: Getting called the She-Demon...

 **Feel free to drop any questions and I'll see you next time.**


	21. Doubts and Odd Meetings

**A/N: Glad everyone enjoyed the previous chapter. In this chapter, the focus is back with everyone along with the start of the Battle of the Battle of the Bands. Also in this chapter, I'll be introducing a few OCs, I finally had an idea of what to do with my OCs and the other characters in this fic, and what is that will be revealed soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, Danny Phantom, RWBY and Dan Vs.**

Later that morning, we see the Rainbooms practicing inside a garage besides Applejack's house... with Twilight singing horribly.

 _Hey, Hey, Listen, We got a message for you_

 _We're not all, But our friendship is true_

Spike fell off the amp from the loud feedback as Sunset tried to adjust the sound but the sound is still off, she looks right next to her to see Double D, Alejandro and Ed wearing earmuffs watching the girls perform with blank look on their faces, much to her surprise.

 _Yeah, We're really different, But we still get along_

 _Hey, Hey! Listen to our song_

Accompanying Twilight's horrid singing are the girl's unorganized performance, Rainbow Dash just strums her guitar without a care, Fluttershy wanted to play the tambourine all out but was held back by Rainbow, Applejack and Rarity tries to pony up but it failed before glaring at Pinkie whom is not playing the drums, the cotton candy head then began to play as Granny Smith was seen walking outside whom then plugs some apple core in her ears after hearing their performance.

 _You may think you're in control, But we're here to prove you wrong_

 _And the music, yeah, the music, The power of our song_

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash tried her best to pony up but still no luck.

 _But it's still not easy, yeah try hard_

 _With the magic of friendship, We will stop your evil plan..._

As the song ended, everyone looks disappointed that they fail to pony up as Double D, Alejandro and Ed took off their earmuffs.

"Eh... that sounded... way better than the last... five times you played it, hehe...'' Spike commented nervously from the top of the speaker.

"Nnope.'' Big Mac said as he passed by the garage window carrying a basket of apples, making Spike cringed.

"I had to agree with Mister Big Mac, pardon my blunt comments, but Miss Twilight's singing is terrible and the rest are unorganized!'' Double D criticized.

"At least, they trying their best.'' Sunset defended.

"Define the word 'try'.'' Alejandro replied while finger quoting.

Then Eddy enters the garage, "Sup guys!" he greeted, "I was about to head towards school when I heard the roadkill performance from the outside, which is really horrible that when I cross path with Granny Smith, she had apple cores in her ears.'' he stated which made Applejack blushed in embarrassment.

Rainbow Dash deadpanned, "Thanks Eddy.'' she replied sarcastically.

"So how's your meeting with Ninja Dave?'' Rarity asked.

Eddy let out a sigh, "I finally remembered everything thanks to Ninja Dave, it turns out that I really know Charity years ago back after I met her back in Manehattan.'' he stated.

"But how did you forgot about her?'' Ed asked.

Eddy sighed again, "It turns out that I lost my memory of meeting her and the culprit... her personal maid, Cocoa.'' he revealed.

Rarity gasped, "Cocoa!'' she said.

"You know something about her?'' Applejack asked.

"Not much, she's a quiet girl and doesn't talk that much. I find it hard to believe she would do something like this.'' Rarity said.

"Better believe it Cinderella, Ninja Dave told me that she's an overprotective girl with jealousy issues.'' Eddy replied.

"How did you lost your memories about her?'' Twilight asked in curiosity.

"Ninja Dave told me that Cocoa had an ability called 'Red Eyes of Darkness' which can erase a portion of someone's memories. That's why I forgot everything about Charity.'' Eddy explained.

"I see... that's a very concerning ability.'' Double D stated putting a hand on his chin.

"So what are ya gonna do now Eddy?'' Applejack asked.

Eddy shrugged, "I'm going to focus with the Battle of the Bands for now but I'm still keeping my guard up just in case the next assassin made his or her move, by the way, Cocoa, is the last assassin and the strongest of them.'' he stated.

"Cocoa's an assassin! Then again, she does have an eye of a killer whenever someone gets close to Charity.'' Rarity noted.

"Anyway... I came here to check if you guys are done with your counter spell but I already hear the results.'' Eddy stated bluntly.

Rainbow Dash groaned, "I think it's pretty obvious what's going wrong with this counter-spell.'' she admitted.

Applejack glares at her, "You're turnin' what should be the chorus into a five-minute guitar solo.'' she said in annoyance along with Rarity.

"I have to pick up the slack somehow!" Rainbow Dash argued, "Are you girls are even trying?'' she asked angrily.

"That's big no-no, rainbow hair! You really need to fix that.'' Eddy commented making Rainbow Dash groaned, forgetting that Eddy is a musical expert.

"I'm trying...'' Fluttershy piped in quietly.

"We know you do, Fluttershy.'' Double D reassured his girlfriend.

"On the other hand, the counter-spell..." Rarity says looking at Twilight whom shifted nervously.

"It's fine!'' Twilight replied with a nervous laugh, "It'll be fine... one more time from the top!" she exclaimed with a slightly crazy look, creating an awkward atmosphere inside the garage, Double D, Eddy, Ed and Alejandro looks at her with doubts.

"Or... perhaps we could take a short break.'' Rarity declared setting down her keytar, "Try on some wardrobes choices I've put together?'' she suggested as she pulls out a rack of clothes filled with dresses, "I'm particularly fond of this one.'' she claimed taking out a pink dress, "Eh, of course we could always go with something a bit more modern.'' she said.

"That's it... I'm outta here.'' Eddy exclaimed before leaving the garage, "I'll meet you guys at school.'' he said as he walks away.

"Bye Eddy!'' Ed said waving his hand.

Applejack groaned, "We're tryin' to save our school here!'' she said in annoyance, "Enough with the costumes!'' she yelled.

"Oh, you could never have enough costumes!" Rarity argued while wearing a yellow suit with a helmet.

"Seriously?'' Alejandro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She just want to make things fun!" Pinkie Pie pointed out, "Isn't that what being in a band suppose to be?'' she asked before playing a beat in annoyance.

"I agree with Pinkie.'' Ed said.

"You don't have time for any of this!" Sunset chimed in, "You're supposed to check in at the Battle of the Bands in fifteen minutes!" she exclaimed.

"Make haste, don't waste!" Double D added.

"Oh no!" the girls gasped as they began to run around scrambling for their instruments while Double D, Alejandro and Ed just shrugged before the former stood up.

"Well I'll go ahead, I need to be there in school right now since I'm one of the judges.'' Double D claimed before walking out, "I'll see you later Fluttershy.'' he said.

"Bye Eddward.'' Fluttershy replied waving her hand.

"What?'' Twilight gasped, "But it's not ready!" she exclaimed, "If we play our counter-spell in the first round and it doesn't work, the sirens we'll know what we're up to and make sure we don't get the chance to play it again!" she explained with worried looks, her statement got everyone to a stop.

"Yep, that's a problem all right.'' Alejandro admitted.

"Then we'll have to buy ourselves some time so you can keep workin' on it!" Applejack declared.

"But how do you propose we do that?'' Rarity asked.

Rainbow Dash responded, "We compete at the Battle of the Bands for real! I take over the lead vocals again and we stay alive until the finals.'' she explained, "We unleash the counter-spell then!" she said pumping her fist.

"That's easier said than done, Rainbow Dash! Have you forgot that Ed and Eddy's band are also performing, which is by the way in pro level, what if you guys had to compete with them in the first round?'' Alejandro asked.

Rainbow Dash winced at the thought, "Okay... that completely slip off my mind but we can at least try.'' she reasoned before turning to Twilight, "You'll have to figure it out by finals, right?'' she asked.

"Of course, she will!'' Spike claimed tapping his paw at Twilight's leg, "Twilight Sparkle's never met a problem she couldn't solve!'' he declared, "Right Twilight?'' he asked.

"Right...'' Twilight replied nervously.

"Then let us go and win some Battle of the Bands!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she and the girls races out of the garage.

Alejandro and Ed stood up, "Double D said you we're struggling with this, I just hope that he's wrong.'' the former said before following the girls.

Spike raised an eyebrow before shrugging as he made his way out of the garage. Twilight stayed behind the garage, nervously rubbing her arm, unsure if she could come up with counter-spell plus the fact that the boys knows she's having trouble further worries her.

"My... my... is there's something wrong fair maiden?'' a cheerful voice asked.

The sudden voice startled Twilight, she looks back and saw a young man sitting on a barrel with legs crossed and a hand on his chin, he had a wide smile on his face that surpasses Pinkie's smile.

"W-who are you and how did you get in here?'' Twilight asked in shock and confusion.

The young man stood up, "Just a passing by stranger and how I got in here, I had my ways.'' he answered with a wink. The young man had a messy golden, blonde hair that spikes in the ends with blue eyes and a light peach skin tone. He wears a white loose long-sleeve shirt, blue pants and red & white rubber shoes. What's odd about him is that his sparkling with life.

"Umm... okay...'' Twilight replied, unsure what to say with this guy.

"Well then...'' the young man said before doing a pose by spreading his arms out while kneeling, "... would you kindly tell me what's wrong, fair maiden?'' he asked.

Twilight was weird out by his pose, "Umm... please don't ask... I don't think you would understand...'' she replied solemnly.

"Hmm... try me, fair maiden.'' he said with a wink.

Twilight is beginning to get creep out with this guy, she then released a sigh, "I had a plan to help my friends with something back in school but so far the results are futile.'' she explained.

The boy hummed, "I see... so you're afraid of letting your friends down.'' he said.

"I... I can't deny that... they expected so much for me, and I'm afraid of what will happen if I fail them.'' Twilight said sadly.

Suddenly, a gentle hand reached Twilight's chin as the young man looks at her with a smile, "Fair maiden... don't give me that look... it breaks my heart to pieces seeing a fair maiden with a sad face.'' he claimed making the princess blush, he then let's go of her chin before hugging himself, "Fair maiden... do you trust your friends?'' he asked which answers with a nod, "Do they trust you?'' he asked earning a nod, "Then there's no problem... they will get disappointed but I believe they'll understand.'' he said with a wink.

"But... what if they do?" Twilight asked.

"Fair maiden... how do you feel right now with your situation?'' he asked.

"I feel... pressured... stressed... as if the whole is on my shoulders... and scared all the same time...'' Twilight answered.

"Then tell them that, explain everything what you feel in this situation, since you both trust each other, I'm sure they'll understand.'' he said before backing away, "But... that's all up to you, fair maiden. If you want to do it or not, is all up to you." he said with his smile never leaving his face.

Twilight stares at him for a minute before smiling, "Thank you... I think I'll do that if all things fails.'' she said.

The young man nodded, "Despite that... don't give up.'' he said with a wink and a thumbs up.

"Hey Twilight! You're comin' or what!?'' Rainbow Dash asked running back inside the garage.

Twilight turns to her, "Ah! I'm coming... I'm just had a talk wi-" she replied while turning back only to find the young man gone, "What? He's gone!'' she exclaimed in shock.

"What are you talking about Twilight? We got no time for this! We need to get going!" Rainbow Dash before leaving the garage.

Twilight looks back for a minute before following Rainbow Dash, as the girls plus Ed and Alejandro got into Rarity's Sedan, we see the young man sitting on top of a tree with his arms and legs crossed while watching the vehicle drives away.

"Good luck fair maiden.'' he said with his never, wavering smile.

-00000-

Later, the Mane Girls plus Alejandro and Ed made it to school, Ed decided to part ways with them to meet up with his band leaving Alejandro the sole male in the group. Meanwhile, Twilight told them about her meeting with a strange boy.

"Really? Are you sure you're not talking to yourself back there?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No I swear! I met someone back inside Applejack's garage!" Twilight replied, "His hair was gold and he wears white loose clothes!" she explained.

"Gold hair? Loose clothes?" Alejandro mused, "Does he do some weird poses?" he asked.

"He did! He once spreads his arms out while kneeling and another one is hugging himself." Twilight answered.

Alejandro let's out a chuckle, "That was Shining Star, one of the most mysterious student in this school." he revealed.

"Y-you know him?" Twilight asked.

Alejandro shook his head, "Not much. That guy had a strange habit of appearing in one place to another, rumors say that he loves giving advice to those having problems." he said before realizing something, "Wait a minute! Since you met him earlier that means you had some sort of problem." he pointed out.

Twilight began to look nervous, "Uhm... he... he just c-comforted me s-since I'm kinda n-nervous for the Battle of the Bands." she lied.

The girls seems to bought her lie but Alejandro, being a liar himself, sees through it.

"That was nice of him, I wish I could meet him t-" Sunset was trying to say when she accidentally bump into someone, "Oof! Sorry about tha..." she said but froze when she saw who's in front of her.

It was girl, more accurately, a girl that bares similarities with her.

"S-S-S-Sunset S-S-S-Shimmer..." the girl stuttered in shock.

"S-Sunrise Shimmer..." Sunset muttered in surprise.

Sunrise Shimmer is a girl slightly smaller than Sunset. She had the same red and yellow hair as Sunset, the only difference is that it was short reaching only inch of her neck, she had blue eyes just like Sunset. She wears a pink blazer jacket with red ribbon, red skirt, white socks and brown shoes.

The stared in awkward silence until Sunset spoke, "Umm... hey there..." she greeted.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Sunrise shouted while bowing surprising everyone.

"W-wait... what are you? Look... I'm not ma-" Sunset tried to reassure only to be interupted by the scared girl.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you! I-I p-promise I-I'll look to where I'm going!" Sunrise cried before running away.

"W-wait! That's not it! I'm not mad or anything..." Sunset called her back but she was long gone, she let out sigh, "I guess... she's still afraid of me..." she said sadly.

Fluttershy placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay Sunset... she's scared for now but I'm sure she'll see that you're a change person soon." she reassured.

"By the way, is she your counterpart?" Twilight asked, "I mean, you look exactly alike." she pointed out.

Sunset shook her head, "No... her name is Sunrise Shimmer, though I had a hunch that she's related to this world's Sunset Shimmer." she replied.

"We better get going to the gym, Eddward had texted me that the Battle of the Bands will start soon." Fluttershy announced holding up her phone.

"Then we better go." Applejack said.

The mane girls plus Alejandro proceeded walking but the sole male turns back and saw Sunrise talking with a boy with blue shaggy hair in one corner, the Spanish young man could only smirk before following the girls.

-00000-

Later, we see every students gathered around the gymnasium, Eddy's band can be seen in one corner with Eddy sitting on chair like a boss that he is while Ed's band minus Vinyl was sitting on top of the bleachers like some sort of sports team observing their rival team's game.

On the stage, we see Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Double D standing there.

"Welcome to the first ever Canterlot High School Battle of the Bands." Celestia greeted over the microphone, "I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done in this school!" she claimed as everyone began to cheer, "We are so glad that our three new students encouraged us to turn this event into something exciting!" she said while pointing at the Dazzlings sitting on top of the bleachers just inches away from Ed's band.

"But..." Luna pointed out as Celestia handed her the microphone, "... as this is now a competition, we can only choose on winner." she explained before handing the microphone to Double D.

"So... one of these talented groups standing in front of us will be our winner... but the question is... who is it going to be?" Double D stated as everyone began to argue upon hearing who's going to win.

 _"Way to go riling everyone up, Sockhead."_ Eddy thought sarcastically.

As everyone kept on arguing, green negative energy would ooze out from everyone, which made its way towards the Dazzling's necklace, absorbing it.

"You feel that girls?" Adagio asked, "Our true power is being restored." she proclaimed as she along with Aria and Sonata would laugh maniacally. Just then, the Rainbooms plus Alejandro enters the gym, Adagio gestures Aria and Sonata to cease laughing, "And that's before we tapped into the strongest magic here." she said, as the girls looks around nervously with the sole male putting an inhaler in his mouth.

"But the Rainblossoms, or whatever they're called, aren't under our spell!" Aria pointed out, "How exactly are we supposed to get to their magic?" she asked.

"The Rainbooms are just as capable of falling apart as anyone else." Adagio replied, "They just need a little... push in the wrong direction." she said before looking around the sea of angry students, "I have a feeling everyone here is going to be lining up to give them a shove." she added.

"What about the two boys with them?" Aria noted.

Adagio hummed, "Those two will be difficult, the President seems aware of our plans so does the other boy." she said referring to Double D and Alejandro, "We'll come across with them later, right now let's focus with our main target." she said before noticing Sonata staring somewhere, "Sonata, what are you looking at?" she asked annoyingly.

"Isn't that boy over there really dreamy?" Sonata asked with a lovestruck look on her face while staring at Ed, whom had his arms crossed while observing everyone, Ed's calm demeanor somewhat attracted Sonata.

Adagio and Aria could only stare at Sonata with weird looks. Well, Sonata is weird to begin with, so are they.

Meanwhile, with Rainbooms, Pinkie's right eye began to twitch, "Applejack... I think I finally understand the feeling of wanting to strangle somebody else." she said.

"What?" Applejack replied as she and the girls plus Alejandro we're pretty disturbed by Pinkie's statement.

In one group of students, we see Octavia Melody talking with her band mate, "Listen here... we need to focus on our performance, we're going to show everyone that classic music is better than modern music." she exclaimed, "Do you understand, Alice?" she asked.

"Of course, Tavi!" the girl named Alice Hegstrand or simply Alice, replied cheerfully. Alice had a violet hair tied in a long pigtails nearly reaching the back of her knees, she had yellowish-orange skintone with red eyes. She wears a black hoodie jacket over a red shirt with a star logo, a red & black jagged skirt, white socks and black & blue sneakers. Her attire pretty much contradicts the music she plays.

"Don't call me that!" Octavia groaned in annoyance, "Just focus yourself for our performance." she reminded.

"Okay~" Alice replied with a joyful smile before moving her attention to one student... Eddy. She stares at Eddy for a few minutes before speaking, "I'm more than ready." she said, _"To kill someone."_ she thought before smiling revealing her sharp teeth.

 **A/N: And that's that! The fifth assassin has finally been revealed. By the way, I hope you like the new OCs appearing in this chapter, they'll be part of a new fic I'll be writing once Rainbow Rocks is done.**

 **Next chapter, more music and more fighting, look forward for that.**


	22. Eddy Vs Alice Hegstrand

**A/N: I finally made up my mind! I finally know who Eddy will end up with! Who it is, will be revealed somewhere after the Friendship Games... I know it's still far but bare with me. Anyway, I need to point out with one of my fateful reviewers, that he or she is right, Shining Star is indeed based from Shinichi Katori from Tsurezure Children. I just love that bastard so much that I based my new OC from him.**

 **Anyway, let's get it on with this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, Danny Phantom, RWBY and Dan Vs.**

Later on, the competition is now on full swing, currently stage are Snips and Snails rapping and beat boxing, both are wearing backward caps, sweatshirts, baggy pants and big shoes, meanwhile, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Double D was in front of the stage sitting on a table judging them.

"Aw, yeah! Snips and Snails in da house yo!" Snails exclaimed.

 _"They call me MC Snips and that ain't no lie!''_ Snips rapped, _"My favorite food is pumpkin pie!"_

 _"And here is Snails! And I like whales!"_ Snails rapped, _"When I go to the beach, I always bring my pails!"_

As the two continued to rap, everyone watches them in confusion sans for Trixie whom had a smirk on her face, Rainbooms plus Alejandro were clearly annoyed with their rapping except for Pinkie whom is grooving with the beat, Eddy and his band had their eyes on their phones not caring one bit about their performance, Ed's band just watches with perplexed looks while Double D is seen struggling to keep his laughter.

 _"Everybody knows my favorite color is orange!"_ Snips rapped jumping over the edge of the stage, _"My rhymes are so fly, you better... uh... um..."_

 _"Than an orange yo!"_ Snails rapped.

"Yeah!" Snips shouted.

"Yeah!" Snails yelled.

"Represent!" Snails added. Both Celestia and Luna watches them in annoyance and nervousness, Double D continues to struggle in keeping his laughter, Sonata seems to enjoy their music while her sisters could only giggle at the horrendous act.

"Bam! That just happened!" Snips exclaimed.

"Aw yeah! We out!" Snails claimed standing back-to-back with his partner.

"Snips and Snails outta here!" Snips said as the two drops the microphone onto the stage, creating a loud feedback which was heard all over the gym, making everyone cringed and cover their ears.

"FUCK THAT!" Alejandro swears loudly earning him an elbow from Applejack.

"Please do not drop the microphones.'' Celestia said to the duo.

"Yeah Bam!" Snips exclaimed as he shares a high-five with Snails as they walk off stage, "In your face, Rainbooms!" he gloated as the duo walked past them.

Applejack chuckled, "Least we know one group won't stand in our way of us gettin' to the finals." she stated.

"With that kind of performance, there's no doubt about that.'' Alejandro replied in agreement, "Though I gotta admit that Snails had the voice but he really needs to work with his words and rhymes while Snips... I had no words to say about him." he stated.

"Me neither." Sunset quipped.

"Let's get ready to rock!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed pumping her fist up.

"Wait!" Pinkie calls out, "Where's Rarity?" she asked.

"Here! I'm here!" Rarity called as she approaches the wearing some sort of hippie outfit as everyone stares at her in confusion, she then noticed their expressions, "We will be performing in front of an audience.'' she pointed out, "I'm not going to wear something fabulous?'' she asked, "Hmmph!" she huffed.

"Guh...'' Applejack groaned smacking a palm to her face.

"Sweet Seventh Heaven...'' Alejandro randomly muttered.

"All right, next up we have..." Celestia said looking through papers, "... Never Ending Cycle of Death!" she announced.

"Uhh... who?'' Rainbow Dash asked in confusion.

On cue, Ed and his band mates stood up from the bleachers and made their way towards the stage, making both Pinkie and Sonata squeal in delight.

"So it's Big Ed's band!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Come to think of it... we never actually heard of their band's name.'' Sunset pointed out.

"Well I say it's a cool name, it's fits with the genre of their music.'' Alejandro stated.

Ed stood up on the stage, he pointed a finger at Eddy whom responded with a sneer, Ed then turns to Taro who nodded as the Japanese young man began to play his guitar which was then followed by Cameron's heavy beating of the drums, the two would continue to play before the rest joins them with Ed swinging around to the beat, headbanging back and forth, before singing.

 _Are you lost in your lies? Do you tell yourself I don't realize?_

 _Your crusades' a disguise, Replace Freedom with fear, you trade money for lives_

 _I"m aware of what you done_

While everyone enjoys the music, a few we're taken a back by the lyrics, not more sore than Dazzlings.

"Adagio... you don't think that song is directed at us?'' Aria asked.

Adagio narrowed her eyes, "That seems... unlikely...'' she replied.

"Well I like the song!" Sonata exclaimed with a smile.

Ed then began to sing the chorus with Taro backing up.

 _No... No more sorrow, I paid for your mistake_

 _You're time is borrowed, Your time has come to be replaced_

 _ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!_

Ed let's out the most vicious scream he had ever belted out as Rolf, Taro, Artstyle, Vinyl and Cameron are beginning to act wildly with their instruments, and despite being under the siren's spells, everyone are giving them a loud applause.

"Goodness gracious!" Rarity gasped, "Just what Big Ed do to have a voice like that?'' she asked.

"Lots and lots of practice!" Pinkie replied cheerfully.

"Is this even music?'' Twilight asked as this was the first time she heard this kind of music.

Alejandro was banging his head, "Oh yeah!" he replied.

 _Thieves and Hypocrites!_

 _Thieves and Hypocrites!_

 _Thieves and Hypocriiiiiiiiiittttttttttteeeeeeeessssss!_

As Ed lets another scream, Sonata watches him in glee, "Oooohh! I'm so making him my boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

"Don't count on it Sonata, I heard that he's in a relationship with the cotton-candy head.'' Aria mentioned.

"Awww...'' Sonata said with a frown.

"Don't worry 'Nata, once our plans succeeded, you can have that boy all to yourself." Adagio said with an evil grin.

 _No... No more sorrow, I paid for your mistakes_

 _You're time is borrowed, Your time has come to be replaced_

 _No... No more sorrow, I paid for your mistakes_

 _You're time is borrowed, Your time has come to be replaced_

 _You're time has come to be replaced_

 _You're time has come to be erased_

 _ERAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEDDDDDD!_

Ed lets out once last scream before ending the song, as everyone gave them a huge ovation, before the band took a bow.

"Wow! Big Ed's band might actually win this whole thing!" Applejack exclaimed.

Rainbow Dash crossed her arms, "Hate to admit but with their level of performance, there's no denying that.'' she grumbled.

"I wonder who's performing next?'' Fluttershy asked.

Like the saying goes, 'Ask and you'll receive'.

Double D then looks up on some papers, "Okay! The next group to perform is... the ScamLords!" he announced as everyone got excited.

"Welp! This oughta' be good!" Applejack exclaimed.

Eddy and his band made their way down to the stage, he then pointed a finger at Ed whom responded by standing up before turning around which his group, sans Vinyl, mimicked.

"I wonder what type of music they'll be playing this time around.'' Rarity mused, "They're seem fond of playing music with different genre.'' she noted.

"They do?'' Twilight asked.

"It's what's makes Eddy's group a unique band." Alejandro replied.

"What's that on Eddy's neck?" Pinkie asked.

Rainbow Dash took a closer look, "It looks like..." she says before her eyes widen, "What the buck! It's a rope!" she exclaimed.

"A rope?" Alejandro repeated before looking at Eddy, "Oh... it is a rope, more specifically, a rope being used by people who wants to hang themselves to death." he said nonchalantly.

"Why in the hay he had a rope around his neck?" Applejack asked indecorously.

Alejandro shrugged, "Probably something related to the song they about sing." he replied.

Just then, Duncan began to play his guitar before the rest followed, creating a fast but heavy rhythm, the sound they're making a clear message to everyone that they're singing something serious as Eddy began to sing.

 _Today is too late, How long do we have to wait_

 _Oh no! I think she knows, That's why I can't let go_

 _I feel this burning inside, A feeling that no one should know_

 _This could be so good again, I'd wait here till then_

 _But not with this, So now I'll leave with..._

"So... where's the part about the rope?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Patience Rainbow Dash, I think we're going to find out soon." Rarity replied.

 _No apologies, I never thought you'd be so easily deceived_

 _Now I'll just hanged my head (I'm falling further out of place)_

 _While I walked with the dead (All the lies I can't erase)_

 _I'll just hanged my head!_

Eddy sang the chorus while pulling the rope around his neck.

"Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked.

"Goodness gracious! I believe I got the message of their song!" Rarity exclaimed.

"The clear message of the song sends chills down my spine." Twilight said with a shiver, "Are you guys sure these kinds of songs are allowed here?" she asked.

"It's a common thing around here Twilight, you'll get used to it." Sunset replied.

 _No apologies, I never thought you'd be so easily deceived_

 _Now I'll just hanged my head (I'm falling further out of place)_

 _While I walked with the dead (All the lies I can't erase)_

 _I'll just hanged my head!_

 _I'll just hanged my head!_

 _I'll just hanged my head!_

The group finished their song as everyone gave them an applause, Eddy and his group took a bow as the leader looks at everyone, "Beat that!" he stated, "You need to kill me to beat our performance!" he exclaimed.

Then out of nowhere, a knife was thrown at him, luckily Eddy saw it and managed to move out of the way as the knife hits a wall.

"What the!?" Eddy exclaimed before slowly turning to the audience, "I know said that but I didn't mean literally." he quipped.

"Really? Though Alice is actually serious in killing you." a cheerful voice said.

Coming out from the crowd with a still outstretched hand, Alice Hegstrand or simply Alice walks forward with wide eyes and a cute yet creepy smile on her face, which unnerved many people.

"Wait a minute! Isn't that Alice Hegstrand!" Rainbow Dash pointed out, "The creepy girl from the Jazz Club!" she exclaimed.

"I think she is! And the fact that she said that she is serious in killing Eddy, then that means..." Alejandro trails.

"She's an assassin!" Rarity gasped.

"With her weird behavior, I don't doubt it." Sunset stated.

Octavia then got in front of the crowd, "Alice! What in the world are you doing?" she asked with shock written all over her face.

"Sorry Tavi! Orders are orders! Alice is an assassin and Alice need to do what Alice was told." Alice replied cheerfully.

Eddy then drops off the stage, "I knew something's wrong with you but it never crossed my mind that you're an assassin." he commented.

Alice tilted her head, "Is that so!?" she said.

Eddy shrugged, "Whatever... let's get this over with! Once I'm done with you, I'm coming after that bitch, Cocoa." he declared.

"Language!" Vice Principal Luna scolded making Eddy flinched.

Alice began to giggle uncontrollably making everyone creep out, "You really think you could get pass through Alice... Eddy..." she said when suddenly a stapler and a box cutter slips out from her sleeves to her hands, "... you may have beaten the rest but..." she said before charging forward in blinding speed, "... YOU'RE NO MATCH AGAINST ALICE!" she exclaimed swinging her box cutter grazing Eddy's chest.

"Shit! She's fast!" Eddy exclaimed as Alice didn't give him the chance to move as she quickly slams her stapler on his forehead, quickly pressing the device as a thin metal staple dug deep through his skin, "Aaaakk!" he screamed in pain but Alice wasn't finished she quickly stabs the box cutter on his shoulder drawing out blood before kicking him by the sides sending him crashing down to the floor.

"Eddy!" Applejack shouted in horror.

Alejandro's eyes went wide, "Holy shit! I think she's really serious in killing Eddy!" he exclaimed in panic.

Rainbow Dash is holding up a fainted Fluttershy upon seeing blood, "Oh man! She's a lot insane than I thought!" she said.

Eddy slowly got up with blood dripping down his forehead and left shoulder, "Damn it!" he grumbled before glaring at Alice, "Now you've done it!" he yelled.

Two Hatcher's then slips out from Alice's sleeves to her hands, "Alice like the sight of you, Eddy! It's so lovely." she claimed.

Eddy then charges towards her launching a right hook but Alice dodges she then swung her weapon above his head but he ducks down before doing a Capoeiran kick but he misses when Alice dodges by bending her back, he then follows it by a leg sweep but she hops over the attack, she then quickly brought down her hatchet but Eddy rolls out of the way but unfortunately, Alice throws her second hatchet grazing Eddy on his left leg.

"AAAK!" Eddy screamed in pain before crashing down the floor holding his bleeding leg.

"Ufufu~ Your not getting away from Alice that easily." Alice declared with a sadistic smile.

Eddy slowly got up only for Alice to kick him in the mid-section sending him stumbling back down, only for Sunrise Shimmer and Velvet Sky to catch him before pushing him back up, only for him to fall on his knees with his head down.

Alice slowly walks to him, merrily swinging her hatchet, "Looks like Alice is finally fulfilling Miss Charity's request." she claimed as she stood in front of him lifting her weapon up, "No hard feelings... it's just business." she said with a smile.

"Eddy! Get out of there!" Applejack cried as she was held back by Rarity, Sunset and Alejandro from running towards them.

Alice then brought down her weapon, much to everyone's horror including Adagio, suddenly Eddy shot a fist out as a powerful gust of wind blasts out from his fist which sends her hatchet flying towards the stage, landing down next to Duncan, Zap and Blue Note which caused the latter two to faint.

Alice stood in shock, "What?" she asked. She was answered when a powerful fist collided to her face, which was strong enough to send her skidding backwards.

Double D grinned, "Looks like Eddy finally decided to go all out." he stated.

Rolf smirked, "The shortstack Ed-boy is done holding himself back." he said.

Eddy looks up with a soul-piercing glare, "I'm not done yet!" he declared.

Alice gritted her teeth, she quickly pulls out a large windmill shurikens before throwing, Eddy quickly did a swift karate chop as a razor sharp slices the weapon in half, Alice follows it by throwing many knifes towards him but Eddy did a swift kick releasing a wave of wind deflecting her weapons, Alice getting frustrated throws out a long chain from her sleeves only for Eddy to grab it with his bare hands.

"GET OVER HERE!" Eddy shouted before pulling Alice with all his might, as the psychotic girl was inches away from him, he unleashes a powerful wind-powered punch to her face sending her crashing down to the floor, "Brutality!" he quipped.

Alice slowly got up before spitting out blood from her mouth, "Alice will make you pay for that!" she yelled pulling out a katana as she charges at Eddy.

"What's up with this girl? How much deadly weapons she keeps under her clothes!?" Alejandro asked.

"It's her unique ability." a voice replied.

The Mane girls plus Alejandro turns around to see Ninja Dave approaching them.

"Ninja Dave! What are you doing here?" Rarity asked.

"I came to offer assistance to Eddy but looks like I'm not needed." Ninja Dave replied.

"So you're the Ninja." Rainbow Dash stated, "Wait! You said that Alice had a unique ability right!" she asked.

Ninja Dave nodded, "You see... Alice had this ability to keep numerous objects from her clothes, called it hammerspace, but a lot convenient." he explained.

"Kinda like Pinkie's hair." Sunset pointed out.

Everyone then turns to Pinkie, "I can't deny that." the cotton candy head replied with a smile.

Back in the fight, Alice continues to swing her katana at Eddy in a fast phase however the former scam artist would use his wind element to block her attacks, "This had gone too long!" he exclaimed before delivering a powerful kick towards Alice's mid-section making her gasp, then a powerful swirling wind was form around Eddy's palms, "Been a while since I said this! RASENGAN!" he yelled before jabbing the ball of wind towards Alice's chest making her gasp for air before she was sent flying backwards before crashing down the floor, the psychotic girl tried to get up only to fall into unconsciousness.

Applejack release a sigh of relief, "Man... that was a close call... glad that was over." she said.

Fluttershy then woke up, "Is it over?" she asked.

Rainbow Dash looks down to her, "It's over but I suggest you refrain yourself from looking at Eddy, he's still in a red mess." she replied.

Eddy stares at Alice unconscious form before letting out a shout, "GRAAAGHH! I had it enough!" he said before turning to Double D, "Double D, I'm dropping off my band in this competition! I had to take care something much more important." he claimed. Back on stage, Duncan looks at Eddy with a face of determination while on the bleachers, Ed, Rolf and Taro looks at each before nodding.

Double D realized what he meant, nodded in response, "Very well, I understood." he replied.

"Wait! Is he serious?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Then the still blood coated Eddy made his towards the girls upon seeing Ninja Dave, "Ninja Dave, where do Charity lives right now?" he asked.

"Eddy... what are you planning on?" Rarity asked.

"What's it looks like I'm planning? I'm going to invade her home and confront them myself!" Eddy replied.

"What!?" Applejack gasped, "What in the hay are you thinking Eddy? I don't think your in the condition to go there and start a fight!" she scolded.

"I had to go there Applejack! Like I said I had enough! I want everything done! And rather than waiting for the final assassin to come after me, I rather come to them! This madness caused by a lie had gone for too long and it has to stop!" Eddy stated.

"Are you really sure about this Eddy?" Sunset asked in worry.

"Yeah... like Applejack said, I think your in no condition to fight." Twilight said adding her cents.

"That's no problem!" Eddy replied before bringing out a can of spinach, "I had this!" he claimed.

"A can of spinach?" Rainbow Dash noted, "How does that gonna help you?" she asked indecorously.

Eddy ignored her question and began to eat the said vegetable, after swallowing, his body suddenly become a lot stronger and sturdier plus it stopped the bleeding parts of his body, "You we're saying." he said with a smug look.

"H-how?" Rainbow Dash asked in confusion.

Eddy turns to Ninja Dave, "So... can you tell me where she lives?" he asked.

Ninja Dave nodded, "Follow me." he said before walking away.

Eddy then turns to the girls plus Alejandro, "Don't worry, I'll be fine! I know I'm going to face a very strong opponent but I'm not backing down. You guys just focus on the Dazzlings, I pray for your success." he said before following Ninja Dave.

"Promise us that you'll come back safe!" Applejack called.

Eddy waves his hands as a reply before leaving the gym.

"Oh... I hope everything goes well for him." Fluttershy said in worry.

Alejandro then looks around, "Hey... have you seen the guys?" he asked.

Rarity then looks around and realized that Double D, Ed, Rolf, Taro and Duncan are gone, "You're right! The boys are not here." she said.

Sunset's eyes then went wide, "You don't think they..." she say as both Fluttershy and Pinkie realized what she's trying to say.

"Oh no! Big Ed!" Pinkie panicked.

"Eddward!" Fluttershy gasped.

The two were about to bolt out of the gym when Alejandro stood in their way, "Woah! Woah! Woah! Where do you think you girls are going?" he asked.

"Alejandro please move! I need to stop Eddward!" Fluttershy pleaded.

"I understand that you're worried Fluttershy! But this is something the boys had to do, they want to help Eddy in this situation and we can't just stop them!" Alejandro claimed.

"What about you! Are you not gonna help them?" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"As much as I love to but I'll just end up a burden to them!" Alejandro replied making her flinch from his response.

"But... but... they could have just told us." Pinkie said.

"If they did, you'll try to stop them. I know it's a selfish act but they need to do it. Look, you girls need to focus of your task right now, beat the Sirens and free everyone from their spell, once everything is over then you can chew them out for worrying for you." Alejandro stated.

Twilight sighed, "He's right girls, we both have important tasks in our hands, we need to focus on that. I know you're worried and so am I, but like Eddy said, everything has to stop." she stated.

Applejack nodded, "She's right! We need to focus in saving this school and we could only hope for the boy's success." she said as every replied with a nod, though, both Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are still worried.

Sunset turns to Alejandro, "Glad that you're with us on this." she claimed.

"Supporting you girls is the best thing I could do right now." Alejandro replied.

"Yeah... and we thank you for that." Sunset said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Alice was getting carried by Octavia by the shoulders.

Alice lets out a soft but painful giggle, "Sorry about this Tavi... Alice didn't expect that she'll end up like this..." she said.

Octavia groaned, "Don't call me that! You still have a lot of explaining to do from what you just did back there." she said.

"Alice is surprised that you're helping me after what Alice had done." Alice stated.

"I admit it was shock for me to find out that you're an assassin. But you're still my friend and club mate, I will not abandoned you just because you're an assassin." Octavia replied.

Alice smiled, "Thanks Tavi..." she said.

"I told you to don't call me that!" Octavia retorted.

Meanwhile with the Dazzlings.

"Looks like your boy-toy is out of the competition. Though, I'm still in shock that he actually possess magic." Aria stated.

"As do I but I'll deal with him later." Adagio said with a seductive smile, "It's a shame that they're out but like they say, the show must go on." she said with a sadistic smile.

 **A/N: And that's that! We're nearing to end and just as it said in this chapter, the cul-de-sac boys plus some unlikely allies will be ending their fiasco with Charity. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter, I really had fun writing this. The songs featured in this chapter are _No More Sorrow_ by _Linkin Park,_ I miss you Chester, _Noots_ by _Sum 41_ and whatever the rap song Snips & Snails had.**


	23. Eddy Vs Cocoa

**A/N: For Marcus the Kane, if you want Alice Hegstrand in your fic, PM me and we'll discuss about it, just like what we did for Taro Yamada. Nothing much to say, so let's get it on with this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, Danny Phantom, RWBY and Dan Vs.**

Walking in the hallways, we see Eddy and Ninja Dave, with the former changing his clothes after the gruesome battle he had with Alice Hegstrand.

"Just so you know Eddy, aside from her ability to erase someone's memory, Cocoa is skilled in fifteen martial arts, so you need to step up your game." Ninja Dave explained.

"She's that strong!" Eddy exclaimed, "Huh? No wonder..." he said.

The then made their way out of the front entrance, much to Eddy's surprise though, Ed, Double D, Rolf, Duncan and Taro are waiting for him outside, the five are currently standing in front of Double D's retro van.

"Where do you think your going Eddy?" Double D asked.

"What else? Infiltrate Charity's mansion and confront them!" Eddy replied in determination.

Double D chuckled, "I see..." he said before gesturing his head to his van, "Get in! Me and the guys are coming along with you." he declared .

Eddy was taken a back, "Really?" he asked, "But what about the Battle of the Bands?"

"I told Principal Celestia that I had an important family matters to attend." Double D replied.

Eddy then turns to the rest, "What about you guys?" he asked.

"Dude... our band is out of the competition, so there's nothing left for me to do here except help you." Duncan replied with a smirk, "By the way, I brought both Laughing Zap and Blue Note in the infirmary after they passed out." he stated.

"We decided to drop out too, so we can help you Eddy." Ed said with a grin.

"What about the rest of your group?" Eddy asked.

"Rolf along No-brain Ed-boy and fighter Taro had to knockout multi-colored haired Artstyle and four eyed Cameron, so they won't get suspicious." Rolf explained.

"Except for Vinyl, I think she understands our situation." Taro added.

"The point is Eddy, the five of us decided to lend you a hand. Like you, we had enough with this foolishness, so we are going to help you finish this once and for all." Double D declared with a determined look as the rest of the boys gave Eddy a smile.

Eddy stares at them for a minute before chuckling, "You guys... are so weird..." he said, "Don't come crying to me if ever Fluttershy and Cotton-Candy head got mad at you for suddenly disappearing without their consent." he stated.

Double D chuckled, "I'm ready to face the consequences." he replied.

"I think Pinkie will understand." Ed replied with a smile.

Eddy let out a sigh, "All right! Let's get going! This ends tonight!" he declared raising his fist up high.

"Cool! Can we join?" a voice interupted.

The guys turns to their left and saw Matthew Patel and Flynt Coal approaching them.

"What the? What are you guys doing here?" Eddy asked completely wary at the assassins.

Ninja Dave then placed a hand on his shoulder, "Relax Eddy, I already told them the truth. They're on your side now." he reassured.

"Really?" Eddy asked in surprise.

"Ninja Dave is right. He told us everything about your past with Mistress Charity." Matthew said.

"Our bad for attacking you yesterday, even though we're assassins we got standards. I'm so ashamed for trying to take care your life without knowing what actually happened." Flynt said with an apologetic looks.

Eddy waves it off, "Nah! It's cool, we're both victims of this foolishness created by that bitch, Cocoa, after all." he replied.

"By the way, where's Dash Baxter?" Double D asked.

"Oh! Cocoa erased his memories, so he forgot that he fought Eddy nor the fact that he was an assassin." Matthew replied.

"Even if she didn't, Dash won't be any help at all, since his Vegan Powers are gone." Ninja Dave added.

"Huh. No wonder." Taro mused.

Eddy looks around, "Okay! I think the number of people here are enough to take on whatever forces left inside Charity's Manor. All right guys, let's roll!" he declared.

"Oh!" everyone replied as they quickly got on Double D's retro van.

As the van drives away from the school's premise, we see Shining Star sitting on top of the horse statue.

"Good luck gentlemen." Shining said with a smile and a thumbs up.

-00000-

At the Belle Estate, we go to the front gates with guards along with a dog looking around for any suspicious people.

One of them noticed a light approaching them, "Hey what's that?" he asked.

His partner looks at direction of the light with squinted eyes, "It looks like..." he says.

What they're looking at is Double D's retro van, moving forwards them in a fast phase, the beanie-wearing boy intends to ram his van towards the closed gate.

"Coming through!" Eddy shouted.

"Aaaaaahh!" the first guard screamed in surprise.

"Aaaaaahh!" the second guard followed.

"Aaaaaaww!" the dog howled in fear.

The guards and the dog jumps out of the way, just in time for the van to crash through the gates, as the occupants inside the van began to cheer.

"Yeah! Woohoo-hoo-hoo!" Eddy shouted in glee.

"That was rad!" Matthew yelled giving Double D a pat on the shoulder.

"Weeeee!" Ed cheered with his arms up like he was riding a rollercoaster .

Taro on the other hand, looks horrified, "Prez... I didn't know you had that in you." he said.

Inside the mansion, we go inside one of it's large rooms, as Charity looks up from her seat.

"Cocoa, what was that?" Charity asked placing down her cup of tea.

Cocoa looks at the window, she let out an annoyed frown before turning to her mistress, "My apologies, but looks like we're being invaded." she replied.

"Invaded?" Charity repeated in confusion when her eyes widen in realization, "Wait a minute! You don't think..." she says.

"Yes milady. Looks like McGee decided to take matters on his own hands." Cocoa replied.

Charity gritted her teeth, "That imbecile..." she muttered, "Call out every guards and have them subdue him!" she ordered, "And Cocoa... you know what to do." she added.

Cocoa nodded, "Hai!" she replied before bringing out a knife, "I will end his life for you." she declared with a dark look.

Back outside, the van is making it's way towards the front entrance of the mansion.

"Brace yourselves boys!" Eddy announced.

And with that, the retro van crashes through the doors, breaking it to pieces. The van skidded to a stop, in front of them, they saw numerous men in suits ready to take them out.

Duncan whistles, "That's a lot of men in suits." he mused.

"Don't worry, unlike us assassins, those guys are just regular goons. If you know how to fight then you can take them out." Ninja Dave said.

"So what should we do now?" Double D asked.

Flynt looks around, "Cocoa is clever as ever." he said.

"Rolf suggest we device a plan!" Rolf suggested.

Ninja Dave nodded, "I had one! It seems that Cocoa wants their goons to weaken Eddy before she comes out and kill him. So, in order for Eddy to get towards Cocoa and by extension, Lady Charity, we need to protect him at all cost, we will fight those goons and create an opening for Eddy." he explained.

Eddy nodded, "I'm up with that." he replied.

Ninja Dave brought out a kendo stick, "Now... is everybody ready? Let's do this!" he declared.

In a count of three, the guys got off the van and charges their way towards the legions of goons.

"CHAAAARGGEE!" Ed roared as the yellow lump was the first to strike, he grabs two goons before smashing their heads together, he then grabs another one lifting him up before slamming him on the floor.

Rolf tackles one goon down and began pounding it's face, he then got off just in time to block a kick, Rolf then grabs the goon's leg and twists it before slamming him on the ground.

Duncan grabs a goon into a headlock while punching him at the same time, he then follows this with a running bulldog knocking the goon out, he quickly stood up and charges at another goon delivering a bloody spear that the goon felt he was split in half.

Taro began to unleash some powerful fury of punches and kicks at one goon, not even letting him fight back, Taro then grabs his head and began bashing his face before following it by a devastating kick to the head, knocking the goon out cold.

Double D pulls out a metal baseball bat and glares coldly at some goons making them shiver in the process, "Time to unleash hell." he declared as he charges towards them.

Matthew, Flynt and Ninja Dave turns around to see Double D attacking the goons, off-screen, and their eyes widen of whatever Double D does to his adversaries.

"Geez Louise." Matthew commented in shock.

"Remind me not to make him angry." Flynt said with a sweatdrop.

"I think I found someone worst than Dan." Ninja Dave commented before looking around and saw a path towards the second floor is open, "Eddy go! We'll take care of these guys!" he called out.

Eddy nodded and made a mad dash towards the stairs, a few goons tried to stop him but Matthew, Duncan and Taro would stop them.

"Good luck Eddy! You're gonna need it!" Double D called out with a smirk.

Eddy rolls his eyes upon hearing the beanie-wearing boy's statement, he continues to run in the hallways only to find someone blocking his path.

It was Cocoa.

And she's viciously glaring at him.

"You are a truly a nuisance McGee." Cocoa said in disgust.

Eddy glares at her, "You!" he yelled pointing his finger at her, "You're responsible for all of this! You're the reason why I forgot all about Charity! Because of your over protectiveness and jealousy over Charity is the whole reason this entire foolishness started in the first place!" he spatted.

"Foolishness? There's nothing wrong about getting rid of nuisance like you." Cocoa replied coldly.

"Just what's up with you? Why do you get so jealous of Charity making friends with other people!?" Eddy demanded.

Cocoa scoffed, "Hah! Mistress Charity doesn't need any friends, all she needs is me! Mistress Charity is mine and mine alone!" she claimed.

"What about the assassins that works under her, aren't they friends with her?" Eddy asked.

"Don't get the wrong assumption! They were never friends of the Mistress, they're just merely tools just to dispose you." Cocoa replied with a sneer.

Eddy's eyes widen at her statement, he never felt so disgusted from his entire life, Cocoa is lot worse than he thought even worse when his brother was still an asshole, he glares intensely at her, "I can't believe it! Even though they tried to kill me, they care for Charity's well-being! And yet, you treat them like dirt!" he exclaimed in anger.

"Of course they're dirt. They're tools after all, tools that I can dispose once are rendered useless." Cocoa replied.

Her statement fueled Eddy's anger, "That's it! You're gonna get it! I'm gonna make you pay for erasing my memories, withheld my friendship for Charity and for insulting those assassins who are now my friends! I'm gonna make you pay! I swear to God! I will make you pay!" he said getting into a fighting stance.

Cocoa scoffed, "So you wanna fight me?!" she mocked before taking off her maid uniform, revealing her battle attire. She is now wearing a black leotard, red gauntlets and dark combat boots, "Then it's your funeral." she claimed.

Normally, Eddy would get distracted by her revealing outfit, but complete rage overwhelms his body, and he is really out for blood.

The two stares at each for a minute before they charged at each other.

Both fists collided Cocoa whom has good reflexes, quickly delivers a painful kick on Eddy's head, the ex-scam artist felt like his skull shattered and his brain shook. Despite the receiving such blow, Eddy got a hold of himself and quickly delivers a punch but Cocoa swatted it with just one hand before following it by another kick to his head sending him flying backwards.

Cocoa wasn't done, she charges forward and delivers another kick on Eddy's stomach making him gasp, then she follows it by a knee strike to his jaw before ending it with a spinning heel kick on the back of Eddy's head sending him crashing down to the floor.

Cocoa scoffed, "I don't get why the rest of the assassins couldn't defeat you when you're actually this weak." she mocked.

Eddy slowly got up while glaring at her, "Shut up! I'm just getting started!" he yelled before dashing towards her, he throws another punch but Cocoa just casually dodges by moving slightly, "Shit!" he cursed.

"Too slow." Cocoa replied before punching Eddy on the face which sends him crashing to the walls, the impact of her punch was so powerful that it bounced him back flying to her, she then executed by a back and heavy punch, followed by a heavy kick which launched Eddy in the air.

Wasting no chance while his off guard, she jumps and delivers another kick on Eddy's head sending him crashing to the ceiling before falling down to the floor. Cocoa didn't stop there, she quickly dashes forward and got in front of him before kicking his side's like a soccer ball which sends Eddy skidding to the floor, bouncing a few times before stopping.

Cocoa then slowly approaches Eddy, "Time to end this, you nuisance." she said bringing out her knife before standing above him, "Your pathetic existence... ends now!" she declared bringing down the knife towards Eddy's chest.

However...

Eddy suddenly shot out a strong wind from his fist blowing away her knife, much to her surprise. He looks at her with a grin, "Not over yet!" he claimed.

Suddenly, Cocoa felt a sharp stinging pain on her back, she slowly looks behind to see Eddy's left foot sticking to her backside, then the foot slowly moves away revealing a blade attached in front of his shoes.

That was when Cocoa realized it... she got stabbed.

The maid suddenly jumps a few inches away from him as Eddy slow got back up looking at her with a grin, "You didn't see that coming don't ya!?" he stated.

Cocoa gritted her teeth, she could definitely feel the blood flowing down from her back, "I forgot about your abilities to use wind but no matter, even with that, it won't change the outcome of this fight." she said.

Eddy smirked, "You think so? New flash! It will but not with my wind element..." he declared before pulling out a purple necklace made from beads with a diamond as it's main stone, "... with this!" he said before putting on the necklace and within seconds, he began to glow.

"What the hell is this?!" Cocoa demanded in shock.

"I don't know but it will help me beat you!" Eddy replied as a whole light took over his entire body and when the light died down, Cocoa's eyes widen in shock.

Standing in front of him is Eddy, now sporting golden eyes and black linings underneath his eyes. He is currently wearing a long golden overcoat with red linings, black undershirt with the sun symbol in the middle, black pants with brown belt and golden buckle, red metallic gauntlets and red metallic boots.

"Wait a minute! What is this? How come this wasn't mentioned from the information we gathered around you!?" Cocoa said in confusion.

"So you've been gathering information about me all this time!" Eddy mused, "Well... since you're asking, I'm going to tell you. This is Golden Warrior Mode! My trump card!" he declared.

Cocoa scoffed, "It doesn't matter! Like I said, even with that, it won't change the outcome of this fight!" she declared before throwing numerous daggers towards Eddy.

However, Eddy simply swatted away all of it with one back hand, "Please... I can deflect fireballs with one hand." he mocked.

Cocoa gritted her teeth before charging forward before executing a spinning dropkick however Eddy caught her feet, locking it between his arms much to her shock.

"Is that it? Guess it's my turn!" Eddy declared before lifting her up and then slamming her to the ground, he continues to do this over and over like how Hulk did to Loki in the Avengers movie, before throwing her to a wall.

Cocoa quickly got up, charging towards him again, she tries to deliver a knee strike but was stopped by Eddy... with one hand, "What!?" she gasped in shock.

Eddy then pushes down her knees which was so strong that her foot went through the floor, he then follows this by a strong European Uppercut which sends her flying upwards and he then finished it with a powerful fist to her stomach making her gasp before she was sent skidding down to the floor, bouncing up and down before coming to a stop.

Cocoa twitches on the floor before slowly getting back up to knees, "This is impossible... how come... how come I've being beaten up like this... I'm the strongest assassin... this can't be real... there's no way that I'm getting beat up..." she muttered in disbelief.

"I admit that you're definitely strong, one of the strongest I've ever fought, however... your too overconfident. You underestimate your enemies too much that it never crossed your mind that they're more than they look." Eddy started, "Welp! Like what my brother says, even weakest can defeat the strongest." he said.

"Silence! Just die you nuisance!" Cocoa shouted as she once again charges towards Eddy throwing a punch only for him to swiftly chopped her arms, which suddenly went limp, "What!?" she gasped in shock.

"I just chopped your arms... and now it's paralyzed." Eddy revealed before swiftly chopping her legs, "So does your legs." he said.

Cocoa felt it, her arms and legs... she couldn't move it, she stares at Eddy in horror as he lifted both of his fist.

"Time to end this foolishness!" Eddy declared before punching her on face, he then follows it with a fury of punches, hitting her in every parts of her body not even letting her to fight back, "Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!" he shouted in every punch.

With her arms and legs paralyzed, Cocoa could only take on every punches he delivers to her, every punch felt like her lifespan decreasing, each blows weakens her, she is slowly loosing her conscious.

 _"This is impossible... was he this strong? Am I getting defeated... no... Mistress Charity... I'm sorry..."_ she thought before slowly closing her eyes.

Eddy pulls back his fist, "ONE PUNCH!" he shouted before unleashing a powerful fist towards Cocoa.

Meanwhile, back inside the living room, Charity waited anxiously. Suddenly, the door was busted open with Cocoa flying inside before crashing down on the floor, arms and legs spread all across the floor, lying in defeat and is unconscious.

"Cocoa!" Charity called out in worry.

But before she could run towards her fallen maid, another person enters the room, she looks up and her eyes widen.

"Hello Charity. It's been a while." Eddy greeted, "You and I... need to talk." he stated.

 **And that's it for now. Hope you like the fight between Eddy and Cocoa, by the way if you find Cocoa's fighting skills familiar it's based from Cammy from Street Fighter. Anyway, next chapter is where Eddy confronts Charity, so look forward for it.**

 **-Canterlot High One Question Corner-**

 **Do you believe in ghost?**

Rainbow Dash: Ghost? Ha! They ain't real!

Alejandro: Really? What's that behind you!?

Granny Smith: Of course! My late husband has been visiting me in my sleep from quite sometime now.

Applejack: Granny... what are you talking about?

Ed: Sure they are! I believe in ghost! In fact, I had one standing beside me.

Pinkie Pie: If I met a ghost, I'm soooo throwing them a party!

Rolf: Rolf does not believe such translucent beings.

Jimmy: *Gulps* I think I just wet myself from thinking.

Sarah: With everything that happened in my life, what's not to believe.

Flash Sentry: I don't know... but I wouldn't mind figuring it out if they're real or not.

Princess Twilight: Really? Can I join you?

Spike: I think I know where this is heading.

Fluttershy: G-g-g-ghost? I-I-I d-don't t-t-think they're r-r-r-real...

Double D: Indeed! Ghost are not real! They're just figments of our wild imagination.

Principal Celestia: I believe in ghost!

Vice Principal Luna: I don't.

Cheerilee: Should I skip this question?

Big Mac: Eeyup!

Rarity: Such beings doesn't exist!

Scott Green: She got that right.

Brawley Beats: I met a talking dog, so ghost might actually be real.

Artstyle: Pony princess from another world I believe! Ghost? Don't be ridiculous.

Silent Knuckles: ...

Dawn: Aside from aura, I can also sense the presence of the Dead.

Taro Yamada: *looking around* Ok...

Snips: Aaaaaaahhh! Ghooooosstttsss!

Snails: It's just me in a blanket Snips.

Trixie Lulamoon: Spirits! Ghosts! I, Trixie, demands your presence!

Eddy: Get real! But if you ask me, yeah, they do exist.

Duncan: If it's a female ghost with a hot bod, then don't mind if I do!

Blue Note: Me too!

Laughing Zap: I'm up for that!

Sweetie Belle: Perverts! They would even lech on the dead!

Applebloom: I think I saw the ghost of Grandpa from Granny's room last night.

Scootaloo: W-what!?

Kyoutarou Suga: You're asking me if ghosts are real or not! Dude! I'm still debating whether the magic in these school are real or not!

Silver Spoon: Boo!

Diamond Tiara: KYAAAAAAAHHHH!

Sandalwood: Woah... is it me or I'm seeing a girl in white over there or am I high?

Cameron: That's Vinyl and yep! You're high.

Vinyl Scratch: ...

Tom: What the? You're asking us minor OCs again!?

Fool: Ghost audience counts?

Kill: What an idiot.

Sunset Shimmer: I don't know... I never really experience meeting a ghost... I just had to take everyone's words about it.

 **Hope you like this segment and feel free to drop any questions. I'll see you next time.**


	24. Final Confrontation

**A/N: I'm back... and I forgot what to say...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, Danny Phantom, RWBY and Dan Vs.**

Both Eddy and Charity stared at each other with former having a calm look while the latter is viciously glaring at the former.

After a few minutes of staring contest, the latter finally spoke.

"You really got the nerve to show you're face in front of me.'' Charity said in spite.

Eddy scoffed, "Yeah! I have the nerve, the heart, the guts, the spirit, and dignity! I have the every right to show myself in front of you!" he claimed before sighing, "Look... I came here to say that I'm sorry for you leaving you behind years ago even though I made a promise to you.'' he said.

Charity scoffed, "Sorry? Sorry just don't cut it! You lied to me, broke your promise and betrayed me! The pain I felt back and then now won't be solved by a simple sorry!" she yelled.

"Yeah... you're right." Eddy replied before turning to the unconscious Cocoa, "You had her to thank for that.'' he said.

"What?" Charity asked.

Eddy turns to her, "Oh... you didn't know... this maid of yours is responsible of this foolishness. You know her abilities to erase someone's memories right? Well... it turns out that she erased every bit of my memories about you." he revealed.

"Don't lie to me! Cocoa won't do something like that!" Charity yelled angrily.

"Really? You call me a liar, which I am, but you're believing a much bigger liar?!" Eddy pointed out indecorously, "Has it ever crossed your mind why you never get friends? It's because she's driving them all away from you including me!" he said.

"Lies! Don't you accuse Cocoa like that! She's a true friend of mine and unlike all of you, she never left my side!" Charity argued.

"Really?" Eddy mocked, "I get that she's your friend! I get that she cares for you! I respect that! But what I don't get why she's so jealous of you being friends with other people! She's so obsessed with you that she's doing everything to keep you to herself! Not only that, she's a liar, a person who sees other peoples as tools that she can dispose and worst of all, she treats her comrades like dirt!" he stated.

"Shut up! Cocoa is nothing like that!" Charity yelled, "She's the only person who cares for me!" she added.

"What about those assassins you sent to kill me? They may tried to kill me but they all did it for you! Doesn't that mean that they cared for you? They would have been you're friends if you're maid just let them be instead of treating them like tools!" Eddy argued.

Charity was taken back by his next statement, "But... I... no, she..." she tried to argue but Eddy beats her to it.

"You're being fooled all along Charity! You need to open your eyes! You deserve better than this! You deserve happiness without people fooling you! i told you before that I was once like you, a person yearning for love and attention which I finally achieved after so long! You could do it too, you can have all the friendship that you yearn for so long! All you need is to get out of your cage and reach your hand out for everyone.'' Eddy said before offering his hand to her, "And you start by rekindling our friendship.'' he offered with a smile.

Charity stares at his hand for a several seconds before closing her eyes before she made her way towards Eddy only to run past him to check on Cocoa much to his shock. Hurt and rejected, Eddy took a deep breath before turning to her with a cold look, "So that's it! You rather believe her huh? Then so be it.'' he exclaimed.

Charity turns to him to argue, only to be flinch when her eyes saw his cold glare.

"Remember what I said back then... about parting ways. Well... this is we're we part.'' Eddy exclaimed making Charity's eyes wide in shock, "Never bother me, nor my friends, nor those assassins you sent kill me. Never show your face to me ever again. This is your choice, you choose to continue living in a lie, you choose to continue being fool! If you're disgust with me then i'm more disgust with you.'' he said before walking past them as he made his way to the broken doorway, "This is goodbye. You lost me before, you now lost me forever.'' he said before walking out of the room leaving the confused Charity with the unconscious Cocoa in her arms.

Charity stares at the broken doorway while trying to comprehend everything that Eddy just said.

* * *

Eddy walks silently in the hallways still in disbelief, he came here to defeat to Cocoa and make amends with Charity. He succeeded in defeating Cocoa but he failed the latter. As he continues to walk, he looks up to see an old butler standing on his way.

"Who the hell are you?" Eddy asked getting in defense.

"No need for such hostility Mister McGee. I'm Blue Mountain and I'm the head butler of the Belle Family." the old man introduced himself. The old man had gray slick hair, blue eyes and gray skin tone. He wears a standard butler uniform, "I told everyone to cease fighting downstairs, you're friends and allies are now waiting for you outside the mansion.'' he stated.

"I see. I appreciate that." Eddy replied.

"In behalf of the entire Belle Estate, I deeply apologize for the trouble both Mistress Charity and Cocoa had caused. I do wish you could forgive them.'' Blue Mountain said with a bow.

"After everything that Cocoa had done, she don't deserve any forgiveness. As for Charity, I don't know, all I can do is feel bad for her because as long as she's with that girl... nothing will change for her.'' Eddy replied.

The old butler nodded in understanding, "I understand." he replied.

Eddy sighed, "Welp! Guess I better get going, my friends are waiting for me." he said as he walks past the old man.

"Take care." Blue Mountain said back before looking towards the windows, "I believe it's time we finally made a decision for ourselves." he said.

* * *

Later, we see the rest of the guys waiting outside the lawn, resting after a half-hour fight when Eddy came out from the main entrance.

Double D was the first to noticed him, "Eddy!" he greeted, "How was it?'' he asked.

Eddy sighed while rolling his shoulders, "I won... but I also lost.'' he replied.

"What do you mean by that?'' Duncan asked.

Ninja Dave's eyes widen in realization before nodding, "I see... I understand what you meant.'' he said.

"What?'' Ed asked in confusion.

Eddy patted Ed's back, "I'll tell you guys on the way back. Let's just get out of this place and get back at school.'' he said as they made their way to Double D's retro van.

"Yeah... we still had one more problem to deal with." Taro said before entering the van.

"What problem?'' Matthew asked as he got inside the vehicle.

Double D then got on the driver's seat, "We'll explain that as well on the way back.'' he said.

Meanwhile, Charity looks at them through the windows from living room on the second floor, before Eddy could enter the van he sent Charity once last cold glance making her flinch before getting inside the vehicle. And with that, the retro van left the estate as Charity watches them go. Lying down on the coach, we see Cocoa now regaining consciousness .

"Uhh...'' Cocoa groaned as she slowly sat up, "M-Mistress Charity...'' Cocoa called.

Charity then turns to her, "You're awake Cocoa." she said as walks towards her but she then stopped in front of her maid with a stern look.

"M-milady... what's wrong?'' Cocoa asked in concern.

"Cocoa... you and I need to talk... and I want you to be honest with me.'' Charity exclaimed as she stares down at her with cold eyes.

"M-m-milady...'' Cocoa muttered in shock.

Outside, we see Blue Mountain overhearing their conversation before walking away, "May this be a lesson for you, Cocoa.'' he said, "Not everything will go according to your way.'' he added.

* * *

Later, the cul-de-sac boys plus Ninja Dave, Matthew and Flynt arrived at the school, with Eddy and Double D having a talk in front of the school's statue.

"I see... I'm sorry about that Eddy." Double D said after Eddy told him that happened after his fight with Cocoa.

Eddy sighed for the fifteenth time, "I wish everything would go on the same way how pony princess and the girls managed to change Sunset. I guess I'm not really capable of doing things like that." he admitted.

The beanie-wearing boy placed a hand on his shoulder, "At least you tried Eddy. I think that's enough." he said.

"Prez! Eddy!" Taro called as he came running towards them along with Rolf, "Everyone! Everyone are gone!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Double D asked in shock.

"Rolf and Taro are not poking your eggplant! The entire student body including the Rainbooms and Dazzlings disappeared like a soap bubble!" Rolf exclaimed.

"Guys!" Ed called as he runs towards them with Vinyl behind him, "Vinyl told me that everyone are currently on the big stage at the other side of the town! Both the Rainbooms and the Dazzlings are facing each other for the finals!" he revealed.

"Hah! I knew they could make it!" Eddy said in glee.

"I'm surprised that Miss Vinyl told you about that, I mean isn't she under the Dazzlings' spell as well." Double D pointed out.

"Actually she wasn't." Ed quipped.

"Pardon?" Eddy said.

Ed pointed at her head phones, "She never took off her head phones." he replied as Vinyl gave them a thumbs up.

"Huh? That explains things." Rolf stated scratching his head.

"I guess that's why she's so confused whenever we act hostile with the others." Taro said earning a nod from Vinyl.

Later, the rest arrived as Double D explains the situation, "Okay! Our main objective right now is go to the big stage from the other side of the town and cheer for the Rainbooms, and at the same time look out for any strange activities the Dazzlings are planning." he instructed.

"I'm going to stay here in school, I saw Alice and her friend in her clubroom so I might as well tell everything that happened after her fight with Eddy." Ninja Dave suggested.

"Yeah! She deserves to know everything." Flynt replied in agreement.

"She's not under the Dazzlings' spell?" Duncan asked in surprise.

"Alice's mindset is so strong that mind controlling spells won't work on her." Matthew said.

"Huh? But what Octavia?" Duncan asked.

"That I don't know. She's definitely under the spell but she stayed in this school with Alice." Matthew replied.

"All right crew! Time we left, we had a Battle of the Bands to catch!" Eddy exclaimed with a smirk.

Eddy, Duncan, Matthew and Flynt got inside Double D's retro van while Ed, Rolf and Taro got inside Vinyl's car. Both vehicles made their mad dash towards the big stage where the Battle of the Bands final performance is being held.

* * *

A minute later, the group arrived at the big stage, the audience area is packed with people which mostly consists of CHS students.

Getting off the vehicle, Eddy looks around, "Men! Check it out!" he said in awe.

"That is one big stage.'' Duncan mused, "How did Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna managed to booked this place?'' he asked.

Double D sighed, "I think they went overboard on this one. Granted, they're under the siren's spell, but still.'' he stated.

"Doesn't matter." Eddy said before looking around, "So, where are the girls?" he asked.

"Probably backstage, preparing for their final performance." Taro replied.

Suddenly, a young boy with green hair and light-purple skin wearing a dark-purple hoodie jacket over a white shirt, purple shorts and white sneakers, ran towards them.

"Guys! Finally you're back! I need your help!" the boy exclaimed while panting.

The group stares at the boy with bewildered faces, "Uhh... no offense kid but do we even know you?'' Eddy asked.

The boy blinks for a second before realizing what he meant, "Oh right! It's me Spike!" he introduced himself.

"SPIKE!" everyone minus Matthew, Flynt and Vinyl exclaimed in shock.

"But... but... Rolf thought you're a mutt!" Rolf stated.

Spike rubs the back of his head sheepishly, "Well... you see, pony-Eddy gave me a magical artifact that gives me the ability to change myself into different creatures, humans included.'' he explained while pointing at the choker on his neck.

"Huh? Come to think of it, I do remember the same magic artifact back in my brother's room." Eddy mused. Upon mentioning his brother, Duncan, Taro, Vinyl and Spike shivered.

"That's cool Spike!" Ed exclaimed with a smile.

"Anyway... you we're asking for help Spike, so what was it?" Double D asked.

"Right! The girls and Alejandro! They suddenly disappeared!" Spike replied in panic.

"What!?" everyone exclaimed in shock.

"It's true! One minute they we're with me in backstage then the next they're gone without a trace!" Spike explained.

"Jesus Christ! Where would they run off to at a time like this?!" Eddy said indecorously.

Then suddenly, a group began to perform on stage, the group turns to see Trixie and her band, Trixie and the Illusions performing on stage as Trixie began to sing.

 _Ya better believe, I got tricks up my sleeves_

 _And I captivate, 'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat_

"What the?! I thought it was the Rainbooms performing for the finals!" Eddy exclaimed, "Why is Trixie's band on stage?'' he asked.

 _Oh, woah, oh-oh-oh-oh_

"Rolf is confuse as you are, Nincompoop.'' Rolf replied.

 _Ya better believe, I got tricks up my sleeves_

 _See me dominate, 'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!_

"Come to think of it... I do remember seeing Trixie backstage laughing evily, as if she had done something that satisfies her.'' Spike stated.

"You think she's responsible for you're friend's disappearance.'' Flynt pointed out.

Eddy hummed, "Trixie might be responsible of the girl's disappearance but she's also under the Siren's spell. I guess that once the Rainbooms are gone, her band will take their place in the finals." he stated.

"Are you saying this also part of the Dazzling's plan?'' Taro asked.

Double D thought about before coming to a conclusion, "Guys... I think the Dazzlings already knew about girl's magic!" he pointed out, "And I believe they're after the girl's magic.'' he added.

"How can you be sure about that?'' Matthew asked.

"The sirens originates from Equestria, they mostly feed of from negative energy but with Equestrian magic in mixed, they could become even more powerful. And since the girls have Equestrian magic, the Sirens will definitely go after them." Double D explained.

"So how they gonna do that when the girls are gone?'' Duncan asked.

Double D looks back at the stage, "If my hunch is right, the girls are trapped somewhere backstage, a place where the Dazzlings could get their magic." he stated.

"But the sirens only feeds off negative energy, the girl hardly even emits one.'' Ed pointed out.

"That's just it! You guys didn't noticed but there's an underlying tension between the girls since their band were formed, it'll be a matter of matter before the girls began to lash out at each other.'' Double D said with a slight grimaced.

"Then we better find them fast!" Eddy exclaimed.

"How?'' Taro asked.

Eddy then brought out his device, "With this.'' he replied with a grin.

* * *

They messed up, they messed up really badly. Ever since the boys left, everything went from bad to worse.

During the Rainbooms' performance of Shake Your Tail, other competitors try to sabotage them: Photo Finish and the Snapshots manipulate Rarity's movement with a magnet, and Snips and Snails take advantage of Fluttershy's stage fright by holding a spotlight over her. The Rainbooms manage to advance to the next round, but they continue to squabble over petty issues. Later, even Flash Sentry starts to show hostility toward Twilight, considering her to be an enemy because she is on a rivaling band. As they part ways, a heartbroken Twilight walks away in tears. At the other end of the hallway, Sunset confronts the Dazzlings about their evil schemes, but the Dazzlings play to Sunset's fragile emotions and make her feel useless in her friends' eyes. In the following montage set to the Dazzlings' Under Our Spell, competing bands are eliminated one by one, from the Crusaders to Bulk Biceps to Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops to even Flash Sentry. In the semifinals, the Rainbooms face Trixie and the Illusions to decide who faces the Dazzlings in the final round. As Trixie and her band perform Tricks Up My Sleeve, Twilight still has yet to finish her counter-spell song, so Rainbow Dash takes over as lead singer and the Rainbooms perform Awesome As I Wanna Be. However, Rainbow Dash gets carried away and starts to transform, prompting Sunset Shimmer to leap in and cut the song short. The crowd is convinced that Sunset hasn't changed, adding more fuel to the fire of hatred for the Dazzlings to feed on.

Through the Dazzlings' manipulation of the principals, the Rainbooms advance to the final round instead of the Illusions. An embittered Trixie is later approached by Adagio and given the idea of removing the Rainbooms from the competition so the Illusions can take their place in the finals. During the Rainbooms' mic check on the stage where the finals are to take place, Trixie and the Illusions arrive to carry out their plan: a lever opens a trap door on the stage, and the Rainbooms plus Alejandro fall inside.

* * *

As Trixie and her band continues to perform on the stage, meanwhile under the trap door, we see the girls plus Alejandro sulking from what just happened... well, except for one as Rainbow Dash kept on trying to knock down the door.

"Give it up, Rainbow Dash! You've been tryin' at this for hours! It's not gonna open!" Applejack exclaimed in frustration.

Rainbow Dash winced, rubbing her arm while glancing at the door.

"Maybe it doesn't matter that we're trapped down here! I don't think the counter-spell would have worked anyway." Twilight admitted in a sad tone.

Applejack placed a hand on her shoulder, "Of course, it would have worked, Twilight." she reassured, "Assumin' a certain band member didn't try to hog the spotlight the whole time we we're tryin' to play it!" she shouted angrily at Rainbow.

"Hey!" Rainbow exclaimed, "If you wanna tell Twilight, she's getting a little to caught up trying to be new leader of this band, you don't have to be all cryptic about it." she stated.

Applejack glares at her as Rarity came up, "She was talking about you, Rainbow Dash!" she yelled.

Me!?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "I'm just trying to make sure my band rocks hard as it needs to." she said obnoxiously.

"OUR BAND!" the rest of the Rainbooms yelled annoying Rainbow in the process.

"But why wasn't it working? I should know what to do! How could I don't know what to do? How could I have failed like this?" Twilight ask herself miserably, curling up to a ball. Sunset watches everyone in worry as everything gets worse while Alejandro had his back turn to a wall, breathing heavily.

"It might've been your idea to start a band! But it's not your band, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack shouted.

"I'm the one who writes all the songs!" Rainbow Dash responded angrily.

"I write songs! You just never let us play any of them!" Fluttershy shouted in frustration.

"I had the most perfect outfits for us to wear!" Rarity chimed.

"Again with the costumes! No one cares what we're wearin'!" Applejack shouted.

"I care Applejack! So sorry if I enjoy trying to make a creative contribution to the band!" Rarity yelled back.

"Hey!" Pinkie Pie chimed, holding her head in angst, "Anybody here remember fun? I'll give you a hint? It's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms!" she shouted flailing her arms.

"I wished I never asked any of you to be in my band!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"I wished I never agreed to be in it!" Rarity replied.

"Me, neither!" Fluttershy and Applejack said at the same time.

As the five continues to argue, Twilight remains sulking in the corner, Alejandro's heavy breathing getting worse by every sound of their argument while Sunset watches them in worry and despair.

 **And that's for this chapter! Sorry if I cut it short but I'm the rest for the next chapter. Finally, the Assassins storyline is done! We can now focus with the final battle against the Dazzlings. Rest assure though, this ain't the last time both Charity and Cocoa will an appearance in this fic.**


	25. Welcome to the Show! Final Battle!

**A/N: Still got nothing to say...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY and Dan Vs. I removed Danny Phantom cause Dash won't be appearing again, poor lad.**

As the Rainbooms kept on arguing downstage, Trixie continues to perform on stage.

 _Ya Better Believe, I got tricks up my sleeve_

 _See me dominate, Cause I'm powerful and Grea-ea-eat!_

Trixie ended the song by throwing fireworks all over the stage, making the crowd cheer in amazement.

Trixie and her band then got off stage, "Try to top that!" she gloated as they passed-by the Dazzlings.

"Oh my gosh! I don't know if we can!" Adagio exclaimed sarcasticallly before she and her companions laughed. Adagio then ceased the laughter to see the aura of the Rainboom's negative energy spreading across the stage. As the crowd were talking to each other they began to hear the sound of three female voices vocalizing, everyone turns to see the Dazzling walking towards the stage in the midst of the negative energy emitting across the stage.

Back down, the Rainbooms are still arguing, Twilight still sulking, Alejandro breathing heavily and Sunset is looking up with eyes widen in horror.

She was about to call on the girls but Alejandro beats her to it when he finally exploded...

"WILL YOU GIRLS SHUT UP!" Alejandro roared in anger followed by his entire body lighting up like a torch.

...literally.

The girls stopped arguing as they watch Alejandro's entire body burns, then the fire disintegrated causing the Spanish playboy to kneel down in exhaustion.

"Alejandro!" Sunset called as she ran up to him in worry, "Are you all right?'' she asked.

"I'm fine Sunset...'' Alejandro replied before standing up, "But don't mind me... you had something to say to them, right." he said walking towards a wall pressing his head on it.

Sunset then turns to everyone, "Everyone! This has to stop!" she demanded, "This is what they've been after all along! They're feeding off the magic inside of you!" she exclaimed.

"How can they be using our magic?'' Applejack asked, "It's the magic of friendship!" she added.

Sunset briefly glanced at Twilight before speaking, "Ever since you started this band, you've been letting things get to you. I never said anything cause I didn't feel it's my place, not when I'm so new in this "friendship" thing, I still have a lot to learn. But I do know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right ta the start. The magic of friendship can be turn into something else." she explained as the girls looks at each other.

Twilight taps a finger on her chin, "I can't believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I didn't realize it!" she exclaimed, "I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers and all I've done since I got here is let you down." she sadly admitted, "I just wish I followed Shining Star's advice from the beginning.'' she added.

Sunset placed a hand on her shoulder, "I don't think anyone is supposed to have all the answers. But you can count on your friends to help you find them. Eddy manage to do that with his situation, why can't you.'' she said earning a nod from everyone.

Twilight blinked when she realized something, "I think you already have! C'mon! We need to get out of here!" she exclaimed.

Sunset then turns to Alejandro, "Alejandro we need to go!" she called only to receive no answer, "Alejandro?'' she called again as she went up to him only to find him leaning against the wall unconscious, "Alejandro!" she called out in worry.

"What happened?" Applejack asked running towards her.

"Alejandro, he's unconscious." Sunset replied in worry, "I think that fire that came out from his body earlier caused this.'' she stated before looking at his hand and saw a fire symbol etched on it, "Oh my God... Alejandro had an Elemental symbol." she exclaimed.

"He's an element!" Rarity gasped, "And he never told us?!" she said.

"I don't think he's aware that his an element. The sudden activation of his ability probably the reason why he's out cold." Twilight explained.

"Whatever it is, we need to get outta here and take him some place where he can rest well.'' Rainbow Dash suggested.

And with that, the girls except for Fluttershy, charges and tried to barge up against the door only for them to fall back down. Then a familiar voice was heard outside.

"Hey girls! Need some help?'' Eddy offered from behind the door.

"Eddy is that you!" Applejack said in delight.

"Stand back girls, I'm gonna open the door! One... two... three..." Eddy replied before casually opening the door, "There are no hinges at the sides... plus, have you tried pulling the door." he stated making the girls blush in embarrassment.

"Twilight!" Spike, in puppy form, called and ran up to Twilight's arms, "Sorry I took so long. I've been running around looking for help when I come across these guys.'' he said while pointing at the cul-de-sac boys, Mathew, Flynt and Vinyl.

Rainbow Dash then noticed the two assassins, "Woah! What are they doing here?'' she asked.

"Relax, Rainbow hair! They're our friends now." Eddy replied as the assassins gave them a thumbs-up.

Double D then approaches, "Hey Fluttershy...'' he greeted, the timid girl responded by slapping him on the face, making everyone flinched from what she had done, "... I believe I deserve that... I did left without saying a word to you." he said.

"Eddward... please... don't do that ever again... I'm so worried about you that I couldn't even think straight during our performances... I don't know what to do if something happens to you...'' Fluttershy said with tears in her eyes.

Double D then pulls her into a tight embrace, "I'm sorry... I promise I won't do it again...'' he said with a soothing voice as Fluttershy sobs while holding on to him tightly.

Everyone watches them with a smile, Duncan began to sob as Taro offers him a handkerchief, Duncan gladly took it and began to wipe the tears from his eyes before blowing his nose on it, this prompted for Taro to snatch the handkerchief back before glaring at Duncan whom responded with a dumb grin.

Ed then turn to Pinkie, "Well... I'm guilty for leaving without your consent, so do your worst.'' he exclaimed as he brace himself for Pinkie's wrath.

Pinkie then lunges forward like a tiger, but instead of Ed, she tackled Eddy down on the floor and began to pound on him much to everyone's surprise, "Take this! And this! Don't you ever, ever, ever do that again Big Ed! Or I will never forgive you!" she exclaimed as she kept on pounding Eddy.

"I promise Pinkie." Ed replied with a smile.

"Pinkie! Why are you pounding me?!" Eddy exclaimed as Pinkie continues to punch him.

"Cause I can't bring myself to hurt Big Ed! So you're his substitute!" Pinkie replied.

"Okay Pinkie! Ah think Eddy had enough pounding for the day." Applejack said pulling the party girl away from the ex-scam artist.

"By the way Eddy, what happened back in the Belle Estate?" Rarity asked.

Eddy sat up and let's out a sigh, "Well... I defeated Cocoa as for Charity... let's just say, pardon my words Princess Twilight, will never, ever be friends again.'' he said making the girl gasped in shock.

"What happened?" Applejack asked.

"Long story short, she chooses to believe Cocoa whom is responsible everything, but it's her choice... I can't do anything about it.'' Eddy replied solemnly.

Rarity then embraced him, "I'm sorry about that, Eddy." she said.

"Don't worry... I'll move on." Eddy replied, "But right now, we need to focus with our last problem." he declared earning a nod from everyone.

"Eddy's right! Come on ya'll! Time to prove we've still got the magic of friendship inside of us!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Rolf agrees with cowgirl!" Rolf said.

"And there's only one way to do it." Twilight added.

"We're getting the band back together?" Pinkie asked excitedly.

"We're getting our band back together." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Whee!" Pinkie cheered before jumping on Ed's back, clinging on his shoulders.

"Well... I think you're learning things bit by bit, Rainbow hair." Eddy stated.

Rainbow Dash chuckled nervously, "Well... I've been told by the best.'' she replied.

Duncan turns to Taro, "Did she just call Eddy the best?'' he asked.

"It could be another person.'' Taro replied.

Rarity then realized something, "Oooh... which version of the counter-spell are we gonna play?" she asked.

"A good question." Double D said a he wipes tears from Fluttershy's eyes and cheeks.

"I don't think it matters what song we play, as long as we play it together as friends." Twilight explained.

"I know just the song." Rainbow Dash claimed as she walks towards Fluttershy and Double D, "Fluttershy's written a really great one." she said making the timid girl squee in delight as the beanie-wearing boy chuckles at his girlfriend.

"We're going to save the world here. Personally, I think we should do it in style, Rarity?" Applejack suggested.

Rarity gasped in delight, "I thought you never ask.'' she exclaimed before pulling a clothes rack.

Eddy rolls his eyes before letting out a chuckle, "This oughta be good.'' he said.

* * *

Back on stage, the Dazzlings kept on vocalizing their voices before finally singing.

 _Welcome to the show, We're here to let you know_

 _Our time is now, You're time is running out_

As the Dazzlings began to vocalize their voices on the next verse, from a long distance away from the stage, we see a hill where the Rainbooms now wearing different colorful dresses are standing on top while holding their instruments. The cul-de-sac boys plus Matthew and Flynt are sitting casually on the grass, Sunset and Spike are on the sides while Alejandro was in the back of Double D's retro van, resting on the water bed.

"How are we suppose to play over them from up here?" Rainbow asked.

"That can be arrange." Ed said snapping his fingers.

Then they heard a sound of a honk as Vinyl arrived with her and with a press of a button, her car transformed into a large into a makeshift DJ Station. Everyone minus Ed, Rolf and Taro stares in awe before cheering.

"Man... her car is awesome." Duncan said in awe, "You guys are lucky to have her in you're band." he stated.

"Welp! It's Amp vs Amp! Time to rock girls!" Eddy announced as the girls cheered in response.

 _Feel the wave of sound, As it crashes down_

 _You can't turn away, We'll make you want to sta-ay!_

The pulsing energy of their song has taken over the crowd with their eyes shrinking like a dot. Meanwhile, the Dazzlings were covered by dark light as they began to ponied after their transformation, they grew wings and began to float in the air as they continue to sing.

 _We will be adored! Tell us that you want us_

 _We won't be ignored! It's time for our reward!_

 _Now you need us, Come and need us!_

 _Nothing can't stop us now!_

"THINK AGAIN SIRENS!" Eddy shouted from his megaphone making the Dazzlings cringed from his shouting, "Hit it girls!" he ordered with a finger snap.

The sound of upbeat music began to play as the Rainbooms began to sing all together.

 _Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

 _I got the music in me, Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

Eddy sat back down on the grass along with the rest of the cul-de-sac boys plus Matthew and Flynt as Twilight began to sing.

 _Don't need to hear a crowd, Cheering out my name_

 _I didn't come here seeking infamy or game_

 _The one and only thing, That I am here to bring_

 _Is the music, is the music, Is the music in my soul_

Double D smiled, "What a great song as expected from something Fluttershy wrote." he praised.

 _Gonna break out (Out!)_

The Rainbooms then began to pony-up transforming in various colorful lights, after transforming, the girls proudly floats in the air together as they continue to sing snapping everyone back to normal.

"Woah." Flynt said in awe, "Do they have this ability all the time?" he asked.

"Eeyup." Taro replied mimicking Big Mac.

"Rolf still confuse why the girls need to play music whenever they go horse." Rolf commented scratching his head.

 _Set myself free, yeah!, Let it all go (Go!)_

 _Just let it be yeah!_

 _Find the music in your heart, Let the music make you start_

 _To set yourself apart!_

"So the Rainbooms want this to turn into an actual Battle of the Bands? Then let's battle!" Adagio declared as she and her companions floats up in the air with red auras.

"Get ready! Cause because this shit is about to get heavy!" Eddy exclaimed.

 _What we have in store, All we want and more_

 _We will break on through, Now it's time to finish you_

The crowd had fallen once again under their spell as the Dazzlings releases a wave of red energy all over the place, followed by the release of horse-like creatures spirits from their pendants glaring down at everyone as the skies turns red.

"Yikes! That puts the U in Ugly!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Cool! They're like the Tikbalang!" Ed commented.

"Only with fins instead of legs." Matthew stated which earn him a look from Flynt, "What? I'm interested with mythical creatures." he said.

The hideous spiritual creatures began to circle around them like sharks as everyone got their guards up.

"Hey! Shoo! Shoo! Go Fly! Shoo!" Duncan yelled waving his hands.

"Move it toolbox!" Taro shouted.

"Evaporate!" Flynt shouted.

"Do not try and anger the son of shepard!" Rolf yelled ripping off his shirt.

"Turn up the volume, Miss Vinyl!" Double D ordered.

Vinyl nodded and complied as Pinkie did a drum solo which blasts out a wave of sound energy towards the sirens, Rarity followed by playing her keytar before shooting out crystals and Fluttershy played her tambourine and sends outs butterflies at her targets.

 _"Whoa-oa-whoa-oah!"_ Twilight vocalized her voice sending sound waves towards Adagio's spirit.

It retaliates by sending a sonic sound waves which pushed Twilight back, it's companions joined her and sends more powerful sound waves which is more than enough to push down the entire Rainbooms on the ground with the mic slipping out from Twilight's hand which landed right next Sunset's foot.

The boys stood up, ready to take on the Sirens as they hovers above them. Sunset then picks up the microphone with a nervous look on her face.

Twilight looks up and turns to Sunset, "Sunset Shimmer! We need you!" she called.

"It's like she's calling out for a Pokemon." Eddy mumbled indecorously.

Sunset bit her lip unsure of what to do, she then felt someone tapping her shoulder, she looks back in surprise to see Shining Star standing behind her with his blinding, bright smile, "Go, fair maiden! You're friends needs you." he said with a thumbs up.

Sunset was taken a back but she quickly took a deep breath before discarding her leather jacket and walked in front of the Rainbooms. Vinyl then began to play a beat as Sunset began to sing.

 _You're never gonna bring me down, You're never gonna break this part of me_

 _My friends are here to bring me 'round, Not singing just for popularity_

As Sunset helps Twilight up and continues to sing, Eddy and the boys including Matthew and Flynt, began to dance all together, interpreting the lyrics of the song, Twilight then sang along with her.

 _We're here to let you know, That we won't let it go_

The rest of the Rainbooms stood up and join them.

 _Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow_

 _And you can try to fight, But we have the light of friendship on our side!_

Back in the retro van, the now awake Alejandro whom is still lying on the water bed, listens to their song with a smile, "That's nice." he commented.

 _Got the music in our hearts! We're here to blow this thing apart!_

The blast of magical energy flew across the area, blowing the siren's spirits away and finally snapping everyone from their spell.

 _And together we will never, Be afraid of the dark_

 _Here to sing our song out loud, Get you dancing with the crowd_

 _As the music of our friendship, survives, Survives!_

As this is going on, Sunset began to glow and floats up in the air, she then grew pony ears and tails as everyone looks at her in awe. Meanwhile, everyone from the crowd are beginning to sing and dance with the song. As this is going on, Blue Note and Laughing Zap came up to Eddy and Duncan sharing high-fives and fist bumps, Cameron and Artstyle reunited with Ed and the rest, Dawn ran up to Taro and hugs him, Jimmy and Sarah ran up to Ed as the big lump hugs them both while Alejandro walks up to them which Sunset noticed making her smile. Kyoutarou looks around at the crowd before letting out a smile.

 _Got the music in our hearts, We're here to blow this thing apart!_

 _And together we will never, Be afraid of the dark_

Then a blast of magical energy shot out from the girls that went straight to the darkened skies, creating a magical sphere with blue glowing wings.

"Do the magic of Fellowship had something like this?" Ed asked.

Eddy browse through his journal, "Yup! But our's is a gorilla." he replied.

 _Here to sing our song out loud, Get you dancing with the crowd_

Meanwhile, the Dazzlings cringed as their plans are slowly falling apart, they then look and gasped to see a huge blue Alicorn spirit hovering above the skies.

 _As the music of our friendship, survives , survives , SURVIVES!_

The Alicorn spirit fires a rainbow beam towards the sirens, shattering the siren's spirits along with the siren's pendants, the beam caused a blinding explosion of light as the music comes to an end.

 **And that's it for this chapter. Sorry I had to cut it short, I'm saving the rest in the next chapter. The songs used in this chapter are _Tricks up my Sleeves_ and _Welcome to the Show_. Rainbow Rocks is coming to an end but don't worry, the Of Eds and series had more stories to come.**


	26. One Last Performance

**A/N: Okay we're almost done! So let's get it on with this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrimm vs the World, RWBY and Dan VS.**

As the skies returned to normal, we see the Dazzlings kneeling on the stage with their shattered pendants scattered on the floor, Adagio picks up the shards as they got up.

 _"We will be adored.''_ they began to sing only to realize that they're voices sounds horrible, _"Tell us that you want us, we won't be ignored, it's time for our reward..."_ they continue to sing as the crowd watches them in surprise before they began to boo the sirens, throwing them objects of all kinds including a kitchen sink(presumably thrown by Sarah) almost hitting Sonata, the savage trio quickly ran off the stage as fast as they can.

And with that, the Rainbooms and the boys got on stage with Sunset picking up the shards, "Guess that explains why these were so special to them." she noted as everyone walked over.

"Without those pendants and the magic you brought here from Equestria, they're just three harmless teenage girls." Twilight explained.

"So... they're nothing more than three defenseless girls walking around this world.'' Double D clarified.

"If you think of that way... yes.'' Twilight replied.

Double D sighed, "Curse my conscience.'' he said before running after the Dazzlings.

"Curse mine too.'' Flynt exclaimed before following Double D.

Rainbow Dash watches them go with a perplexed look, "Don't tell me, they're gonna help those sirens!?" she exclaimed.

Fluttershy giggled, "I think that's how Eddward is.'' she said.

"Yeah... so expect the Dazzlings staying in Double D's home. Though things won't go in with the Dazzling's way with the tough policies in that place.'' Taro commented.

"But I'm glad that everything is over, and you girls managed to defeat them. If you haven't, the boys would have to resolve things through option 2.'' Alejandro said while Duncan, Rolf and Ed holding up various deadly weapons.

"Heavens! Are you seriously going to kill them if ever we failed?'' Rarity exclaimed in shock, the boys just stares at her, "On the second thought, don't answer that, I'm afraid of the answer." she said as the boys shrugged.

"Rainbooms rule!" Flash exclaimed, running on stage, "That was amazing!" he said hugging Twilight, making the girls giggle and the boys howling and whistling at them.

Twilight and Flash stares at each other with their faces inches away from each other, then suddenly Trixie got in between them, "You may have vanquished the Dazzlings, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" she exclaimed before throwing down a smoke bomb on the stage which burst in impact, making everyone cough in the process.

"Jesus Christ! A smoke bomb!" Matthew yelled.

When smoke clears out, Trixie is nowhere to be seen, "She's gone!" Pinkie exclaimed grabbing her hair, "Oh wait! There she is.'' she said realization, pointing at Trixie whom is climbing over the stands only for her to fall down.

"Trixie is okay!" Trixie she exclaimed.

"Hey... where's Eddy?'' Ed asked.

Rolf looks around, "Rolf swears the shortstack Ed-boy was with us a moment ago.'' he replied.

On the back of the stands, we see Trixie rubbing her back, "Oww... that really hurts...'' she moaned when suddenly a hand reaches out for her, she looks up to see Eddy smiling at her.

"Need a little help, Miss Great and Powerful?'' Eddy asked.

Trixie blushed slightly but smiled nonetheless, "Thank you... Mister Handsome and Awesome.'' she replied as Eddy helps her up. The two stares at each other before letting out a shared laughter.

Back on stage, as the boys cleans up the stage, Rainbow spoke.

"You know, Twilight is going back to Equestria soon." Rainbow told Sunset as Twilight nodded, "The Rainbooms could really use someone to help Fluttershy on back-up vocals.'' she suggested.

Then Sunset spotted a guitar, she quickly grabs it and began to play it, doing a really impressive riff, "I also play guitar!" she said with a smile as everyone looks at her in surprise.

Rainbow was speechless at first before speaking nervously, "We'll see.'' she replied as Twilight giggled.

Then Eddy appears right next to her, "What's there to see Rainbow?" he asked rhetorically, "She's good! That was a really impressive riff, she's a good addition to your band!" he exclaimed.

"I agree with Eddy.'' Alejandro said in agreement making Sunset smiled further.

"Well... if the music expert said so, then she's in!" Rainbow claimed.

And with that, the Rainbooms and Spike hugged Sunset, whom was surprised at first but happily accepted their embrace.

Pinkie then turns to the guys, "Aren't you guys gonna join the hug?'' she asked.

The boys looks at each other before raising their hands in denial, "Tempting but not our style." Eddy commented.

Pinkie pouted, "Aww... you're no fun.'' she said.

"Hey!" Alejandro exclaimed, "Isn't we supposed to be having a fiesta?'' he suggested with a cheery smile.

Eddy then stood up on stage, "Uno, dos, quatro! Hit it!" he said as Blue Note, Laughing Zap, Artstyle, Vinyl and Cameron began to play their instruments, playing a catchy Latin rhythm as pyrotechnics began to shower up from the sides of the stage and fireworks began to explode from the sky as the crowd began to cheer loudly.

"What the!?'' Rainbow gasped, "Where did those fireworks come from?'' she asked.

Double D and Flynt then came back, "Those fireworks? You may wanna thank our friends back in CHS for that.'' the former replied as Fluttershy ran and hug him.

Back in CHS, we see Silent Knuckles pocketing his phone with a smile behind him, we see Alice and Octavia set off the fireworks as Ninja Dave watches them, Silent looks back at the stage from the distance with a sincere smile.

Back on stage, we see Eddy and Alejandro standing on stage with microphone stands in front of them.

"Eddy and Alejandro ya'll." Eddy exclaimed as he began to sing.

 _She's into superstitions, Black Cats and Voodoo Dolls_

Then Alejandro sang next.

 _I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make fall_

Alejandro pointed at Sunset with a wink before playfully falling down the floor, making the bacon-haired girl giggle. Meanwhile, Flash did a riff with a small guitar that he's holding before shouting "Here we Go!".

 _She's in to new sensations, New Kicks and Candlelights_

 _She's got a new addiction for every day and every night_

As the two continue to sing, the crowd along with their friends are dancing around in Latin style. Ed dances with Pinkie while Double D dances with Fluttershy, Rarity with Scott Green and Taro with Dawn. Matthew can be seen doing a Michael Jackson dance as Flynt blows his trumpet.

 _She'll make you take your clothes and go dancing in the rain_

Alejandro slightly open his shirt as a huge pile water was dump on him making the girls cheered wildly which slightly made Sunset jealous.

 _She'll make you live her crazy life, But she'll take away your pain_

Jimmy was dancing with the Crusaders and Sarah, Scootaloo then made Jimmy spin around making him say 'woo-hoo'.

 _Like a bullet to your brain!_

 _Upside Inside out! Livin la Vida Loca!_

Eddy and Alejandro continues to sing as Rolf, Duncan, Taro and Ed are throwing beach balls around the stage. On the top of the stage, we see Shining Star with his arms and legs crossed, listening to the music with a smile.

 _She'll push and pull you down! Livin la Vida Loca!_

Meanwhile, inside Double D's retro van, we see the Dazzlings tied up on the water bed. Adagio and Aria tries to get out while Sonata sways her head from the music.

 _Her Lips are Devil Red, And her skin's the color of Mocha_

 _She will wear you out! Livin la Vida Loca!_

 _Livin la Vida Loca! Livin la Vida Loca!_

Everyone are seen gathered around in a circle watching Double D and Fluttershy dancing with white hot intensity that only those truly in love could do as Twilight, Spike, Sunset, Applejack and Rainbow cheered loudly.

"Hey Eddy, that's Spanish!" Alejandro noted.

"Come on' oww! O' she's livin la loca, break it down!" Eddy said.

 _Upside Inside out! Livin la Vida Loca!_

Tony Sampson as Eddy

Samuel Vincent as Edd

Matt Hill as Ed

Peter Kelamis as Rolf

 _She'll push and pull you down! Livin la Vida Loca!_

Drew Nelson as Duncan

Greg Ayres as Taro Yamada

Satya Bhabha as Matthew Patel

S. Scott Bullock as Dash Baxter

Flynt Flossy as Flynt Coal

 _Her lips are devil red, And her skin's the color of mocha_

Erik Bauza as Ninja Dave

Brina Palencia as Alice Hegstrand

Colleen Clinkenbeard as Cocoa

Lauren Landa as Charity Belle

 _She will wear you out! Livin la Vida Loca!_

Marco Grazzini as Alejandro

 _Livin la Vida Loca! Livin la Vida Loca!_

The next scene shows the Rainbooms, the Cul-de-sac boys plus Alejandro, Flash, Spike, Matthew and Flynt dancing and singing on stage. Meanwhile on the top of the hill from the distance, we see Charity standing there watching with calculating looks.

She then turns around, "Blue Mountain... take me to father's villa, I need to be away from the city for the time being." she ordered as got in her limousine. Inside, we see teary eyed Cocoa with a red mark on her left cheek, "I also need to talk to my father and I'm pretty sure you would love to talk to him, Cocoa." she said in a cold tone.

Y-yes... m-milady...'' Cocoa weakly replied.

And with that, the limousine drove away from the stadium.

 _Livin la Vida Loca!_

The song ended with everyone jumping victoriously on stage.

* * *

The next day, we see the Rainbooms and the Cul-de-sac boys plus Alejandro are gathered outside the school around the mirror portal as Twilight and Spike were about to leave.

"Sure wish you could stay longer." Applejack admitted.

"Me too.'' Twilight said, "But I have responsibilities in Equestria that I have to get back to." she stated as Ed and Pinkie were fooling around like sticking their hands and faces into the mirror portal only to come out a bit daze from the portal's effects, "It's citizens need me." she said, "But now I can go through the portal whenever I need to. This isn't goodbye. It's just goodbye 'til next time.'' she finished.

Eddy chuckled earning Twilight's attention, "Yeah... goodbyes are only one side of the coin. You can't say goodbye until you say hello. And like what my brother always tell me...'' the mere mention of his brother caused the Rainbooms, Duncan, Alejandro, Taro and Spike to shiver, "... that the moment you said the word parting, you've already parted. So as long as you don't say it, we haven't parted because I know we'll see each other again." he said as everyone stares at him in awe.

Twilight let out a smile, "Thanks Eddy.'' she said before turning to Spike, "Ready?'' she asked.

"Ready.'' Spike replied. And with that, Twilight and Spike walks through the portal as everyone watches them leave.

Sunset sighed, "There she goes... and I miss her already.'' she said.

"Cheer up Miss Sunset, Miss Twilight said that she can come here anytime she want.'' Double D reassured, "Of course, if she's not busy that is." he added.

"Welp! Since we're all together, want to do something?'' Eddy asked.

"Actually, we're going to perform at the stadium today.'' Rainbow replied, "Wanna watch?'' she asked.

Eddy shrugged, "Sure! Why not. We didn't get to see perform on that stage after all.'' he said.

"Then we're off to the stadium!" Applejack declared.

Before they could head towards the big stadium, a voice stopped their tracks.

"Wait! Sunset Shimmer!"

Everyone turns to see Sunrise Shimmer running after them, much to their surprise specifically Sunset.

"Umm... do you need anything?'' Sunset asked politely not wanting to scare the girl again.

Sunrise took a deep breath before making a small bow, "I'm sorry.'' she said.

"What?'' Sunset asked in surprise, "What do you need to apologize for? You didn't do anything.'' she pointed out.

"No... it's just I never realized that you're a better person now, I know you try to explain it to me but I was too blinded by fear, that I still think you're still the same girl before." Sunrise explained, "So I'm really sorry." she said once more.

Sunset then place a hand on her shoulder, "Hey it's fine. You pretty much had the reason to be still wary of me, especially after everything that I've done, so don't feel sorry since it's my fault after all.'' she reassured with a smile.

"Sunset... you really are a change person.'' Sunrise commented.

"Really?'' Sunset asked.

Sunrise nodded, "Without doubts or fear, I can definitely tell that you're a change girl. I mean, the former you never admits her mistakes." she stated.

Sunset's eyes widen in realization before smiling, "I guess so.'' she replied.

The Pinkie pops out between and pulls them into a hug, "Hooray! Sunset and Sunrise are now friends!" she exclaimed in joy as the two Shimmers let's out a giggle.

"Ya-ho!" another voice called as everyone turns to see a tall girl, Alice, Octavia, Matthew and Flynt approaching them with said tall girl waving her hand.

Rarity then recognized the tall girl, "Oh! Aura Symphony.'' she greeted, "What can we do for you?" she asked.

Aura Symphony, like said earlier is a tall girl but is no wear near as tall as Ed, Rolf or Bulk Biceps, she had pale complexion like Rarity, she had a dark luscious, mid-length hair and blue eyes behind red rimmed glasses. She wears a blue & red bolero, over a slim fitting top, a white skirt, dark leggings and brown shoes.

"We're just here for a little peptalk." Aura replied with a bright smile.

Eddy then approaches Matthew and Flynt, "So... how did it go?" she asked.

"It went well Eddy! Both Flynt and I are now students in this school." Matthew replied with a thumbs up.

"Wait! You're gonna attend this school?" Rainbow asked in surprise.

Flynt nodded, "Since we don't work at the Belle Estate as assassins, might as well focus ourselves in school. Plus, we need to look out for Alice, just in case." he stated.

Alice then approaches Eddy making everyone specifically Applejack to be wary of her, "Eddy... Alice is sorry for trying to kill you yesterday... Alice didn't know the whole truth until Ninja Dave told Alice everything... so Alice is once again sorry." she said with a bow.

Everyone were taken a back from her sudden apology as they know the girl is pretty psychotic to a fault.

Eddy looks back at everyone before turning to Alice, "Okay... apology accepted. But how can I be sure you're not gonna kill once my back is turn?" he asked.

Alice gave him a big smile, "Don't worry, I won't kill anyone unless they tell me to!" she replied.

"Do she really had to say that with a smile?" Duncan asked indecorously.

"And if you want someone dead, you can tell Alice and Alice will be happy to dispose of them!" Alice offered with a smile.

Her offer completely disturbs everyone as Octavia let's out a sigh, "Alice... we need to have talk about this once again." she said.

"Well... I might take her offer though." Aura replied making everyone stares at her in shock, "What? It's a nice offer." she said.

"Nice is an understatement." Taro replied.

"Rolf suggest the word 'insane' instead." Rolf said.

Octavia sighed, "Aura... I'm going to have another talk with you as well." she said with a facepalm.

Alejandro then noticed two persons approaching them, "Don't look now but I see Silent Knuckles and Straight Authority coming towards here." he announced.

Everyone turns to see that Silent Knuckles and another boy named Straight Authority walking towards them. Straight is a tall young man with light-gray complexion, dark mid-length dark hair, golden eyes and wears thin glasses. He wears a black suit over a white shirt with red tie, black trousers and white & red tennis shoes.

Double D turns to them, "Hello you two." he greeted, "So how's is it feel being vice president on your first day, Straight?" he asked.

Straight tips his glasses, "I'm doing fine, Mister President. The task aren't as hard as people expected." he replied.

Double D nodded, "Good. As expected from you." he said.

"Men... why does Double D needs to add another strict person in the student council?!" Rainbow Dash grumbled.

"I'm quite surprised to learn that Silent was part of the student council all along!" Rarity exclaimed.

"No wonder he always keeps an eye on me." Sunset commented.

"But what about those times he intimidated the others students and the times, Prez and him had this staring contest?" Alejandro asked.

Fluttershy giggled, "Eddward told me that it's their way of communicating and how, I don't know." she replied.

"As for his intimidation, just look at him, how can no one be intimidated by that looks." Eddy pointed out, "Students just presumes that he's a bully because of his looks but if you look closely, he's not what you think it is." he stated.

Applejack nodded, "Guess ya can't really judge a book by it's cover." she said.

* * *

Later that day, everyone are the big stadium with the Rainbooms plus Vinyl are setting up their instruments, at the audience we see the cul-de-sac boys plus Alejandro, Matthew, Flynt, Sunrise, Aura, Alice, Octavia, Silent and Straight along with the Crusaders, Sarah & Jimmy, Dawn, Flash Sentry, Brawley Beats, Scott Green, Kyoutarou Suga and Ninja Dave on their seats anticipating their performance.

Eddy throws a chair at Ed because of a stupid comment making everyone burst into laughter.

Meanwhile, Sunset is sitting up on Vinyl's DJ station while writing message to Twilight with her book, _"Dear Princess Twilight."_ she wrote, _"Missing you already, and I hope you'll be back soon. Things are definitely looking up for me here at Canterlot High. But I know I still had a lot to learn about friendship. Hope you don't mind if I write to you for advice when I need it. You're friend, Sunset Shimmer. And P.S., I'm friends now with Sunrise Shimmer, still don't know if she's related to this world's Sunset Shimmer.''_ she finished before signing off.

"You ready or what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Sunset then ran over with guitar in hand, "Ready!" she replied.

"Go girls!" Eddy cheered followed by everyone.

Pinkie then began to tap her drumsticks, "One! Two! Three! Four!" she exclaimed as the band began to play as Applejack began to sing.

 _Once upon a time, You came into my world then made the stars align_

Then Rarity sang next.

 _Now I can see the signs, You pick me up when I get down so I can shine_

Then everyone began to sing.

 _Shine like Rainbows, Shine like Rainbows_

 _Shine like Rainbows, Shine Like Rainbows_

Then Rainbow Dash began to sing next.

 _Friends, you are in my life, And you can count on me to be there by your side._

The scene then changes to Sunset waking in the hallways with her bagpack open while her book is glowing and vibrating, the book the fell off her bag much to Sunset's surprise but the book was caught by Applebloom whom handed it back to her. Sunset gave her a grateful smile as she along with Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Sarah and Jimmy walks in the halls together.

Then Fluttershy sang next.

 _And when the music comes alive, You sing us songs to lift as up so we can shine_

The scene then changes with Sunset trying to get down Fluttershy's pet bunny Angel on a steel structure to no avail, then suddenly Bulk Biceps lifted Sunset on his shoulders, Sunset and Fluttershy gave him a grateful smile.

And then the girls began to sing altogether.

 _And the sound that we hear in our hearts, Makes a Cresendo_

 _And the light that ignites in the dark, It makes us all glow_

Then scene then changes to the Dazzlings sitting inside the detention room with Double D, Straight and Silent watching them with stern looks. The scene then changes to Eddy and Trixie having a chat when Applejack comes in between causing Trixie to glare at Applejack whom glares back while Eddy remains oblivious.

 _Together we stand, As the rains begins to fall_

 _And holdin' our heads up, As the shines through it all_

The Rainbooms looks up at the sky with smiles on their faces, their audience did the same thing.

 _And the sound that we hear in our hearts, Makes a Cresendo_

Then a still image was shown of Alice, Aura and Octavia playing their instruments while Matthew and Flynt watches them and the next image shown is Eddy, Ed, Rolf, Duncan, Taro and Alejandro hanging out in the secret room with beers in hand.

 _And the light that ignites in the dark, It makes us all glow_

Then a still image of Eddy's Brother visiting Ninja Dave in his Cookie Shop and the next image shown is Charity looking through her window as Cocoa serves her tea.

 _And Shine like Rainbows, We Shine Like Rainbows_

 _Shine like Rainbows, We Shine Like Rainbows_

 _We Shine like Rainbows..._

As the song ended, the Rainbooms took a bow as everyone applaud their performance.

On the hill from the distance, we see Shining Star watching them with a smile, "A marvelous performance! Great job, fair maidens.'' he said with a thumbs up.

* * *

Meanwhile, underneath the city, we go deep down the sewers. Inside we see a some sort of makeshift room filled with boxes and a few machinery scattered around the area, in the middle we see a familiar looking piece of wood with a face drawn on it sitting on a chair looking at a TV monitor that shows the Rainbooms and everyone at the stadium.

"Kekeke... this is you're craziest plan ever, Plank!" a diabolical voice said. Coming out from the shadows was a young man that people had long forgotten, he had a thick buzzcut hair and dark crazed eyes, he wears a green shirt, mismatch gloves, white pants & sandals and wears a dark cape, but his notable feature is his large gourd-like mask. This Jonny 2x4, a former resident of Peach Creek's cul-de-sac, "We'll show them! WE"LL SHOW THEM!" he shouted before picking up the piece of wood and listens to it, "Hmm... uh-huh... they did, didn't they?'' he asked before letting out an unstable grin, "Yeeeaaaaahhhh! The goody-goody two-shoo days of Captain Melonhead and Splinter have come to an end!" he declared, "From the darkness will rise... the villainous days of the Gourd, and his evil cohort, Timber the Dark Shard! And together, WE WILL EXACT REVENGE ON OUR FORMER FRIENDS! AND SOON WILL TAKE OVER, THE ENTIRE CANTERLOT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he said as he let's out an evil and diabolical laughter.

Above the sewers, we see Snips and Snails walking when they suddenly stop.

"Ugh... do you hear something?'' Snips asked as Snails shrugs in response.

 **And that's that! Finally I'm done with Rainbow Rocks! Thank you so much for reading this fic till this very end. As you read the last part, Jonny and Plank are back and will be the antagonist for the next story. However, I'll be writing a few chapters of Canterlot Children first before I start Of Eds and Action - Rise of the Gourd. The songs used in this chapter are _Livin La Vida Loca_ and _Shine Like Rainbows_.**

 **I'll see you guys again in Canterlot Children or Girlfriends x Boyfriends BETA. So please look forward for it.**


End file.
